New Beginnings and Chocolate Milk
by Artifex Scriba
Summary: Cailyn arrives in Japan alone, her life cold and dark after an accident changes everything she's ever known. Soon she meets the Host Club, but will they be able help Cailyn escape from her loneliness before she escapes from their lives?
1. Beginning

*EDIT 5-21-2011

I am rewriting New Beginnings and Chocolate Milk because I am slightly embarrassed by it now. Story stays the same, words just change. Buh-bye!

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

**Beginning**

I was met with the soft glow of the overhead lights when I woke up, and the buzz of the airplane's engines as we sped through the night sky. Too bad my awakening wasn't as gentle as the flight. I apologized to the woman in front of whose seat I had kicked when I jerked awake, but she brushed it off with this curious, gentle look in her eyes. I had seen that look before.

Taking a steady breath I attempted to clear head, willing myself to forget the dream. It wouldn't matter, though, because the same scenes played through my mind every night just like they had for the past couple months whenever I managed to scrape the uncanny ability to sleep. Even when I was awake I could never escape the nightmares. I was a reminder myself; every time I looked in the mirror.

"Ehem." Someone coughed from beside me and it was one of those "attention grabbing" clear-your-throat kind of coughs. I decided to entertain that person and give them my attention, and as a result I was met with the middle-aged man who had been my seat partner for the past seven hours on our flight to Japan. He was still in his expensive white suit, with his expensive laptop sitting on his tray, and his expensive… whatever else that was on him. The dude looked like he had just walked out of Forbes Magazine, which is why I was truly flabbergasted as to why he was in middle-class.

Actually, I was wondering why I was in middle-class. Wasn't Grandma rich and all?

"Are you okay, Miss?" The night was still late, or the morning still early, I wasn't exactly sure of the time, so Mr. Forbes spoke in a low voice as to avoid waking anyone up. Unlike me, who just went around kicking innocent passenger's seats.

The man was Japanese, that was for sure, but his English was very pristine and clear, no hint of an accent at all. I guess working in the business world did that to a person. Made them learn proper English, I mean. It might have been my attire that gave my background away, though, rather than my looks. Loose jeans, worn converse, and a cotton hoodie wasn't common Japanese attire. All my relatives dressed well; while I was the bum of the family.

"Miss?" I concentrated on the conversation at hand, or lack-thereof, because again I had zoned out while gazing out the window. Not exactly the best way to make friends. But I had been doing that a lot lately; staring at random objects and people. I tended to try to avoid people, because the seemed to get creeped out easily when someone stares unblinking at them for ten minutes. My mind always tended to wonder, though. It wasn't something I could really stop. My thoughts would constantly shift to different subjects and interests, whether they were important and of substance, or completely unrelated to what was going on at the particular second. It must be like that for everyone. Humans aren't that different from each other, not matter how much we desire it to not be true.

At that very moment I was thinking of flying. I was thinking about how being so high in the sky allowed you see the moon and stars better, and not how we were going 500 mph and were 3000 feet above the ground, ready to plummet in to a nosedive without notice. Then, when we made contact with the ground, we'd all burn to death in a fiery inferno.

I guess that's a little melodramatic, but it could happen.

It has happened.

I guess I should give a reply to the man who was only trying to follow the unwritten rules of civil society by asking how I was.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not accustomed to flying yet I guess." I tried to laugh, but it didn't sound right. It was different. Hard and bitter like dark chocolate, only it wasn't the slightest bit sweet. Everything about me was different now, so I shouldn't be that surprised to hear my own voice.

Mr. Forbes looked relieved and it confused me. Why should he be so concerned about my well being? "That's good. I thought something was seriously wrong and was about to wake you up myself." He replied with a homey smile, and his eyes disappeared into little crescent moons. That's what I liked about being Asian, partly Asian anyway. Our eyes are so captivating.

"Thank you for being so concerned about me, Sir," I said because I could see that his feelings were sincere. This man seemed like a good person; one who had seen much in his lifetime and worked to make others happy. Possibly. That's why I felt so darn bad for being a sac of gloom.

"May I ask your name, Miss?"

He obviously wasn't a drug dealer, pedophile, pervert, or any other foul person who existed in the world who would hurt me in any way, so I figured it was alright to give him my name. Even if he was a crazy lunatic, I honestly didn't care. I couldn't be hurt more than I already was.

"I'm Cailyn, Sir. Cailyn Iwahashi."

The man picked up my hand and lightly kissed it. "Suoh. Yuzuru Suoh, my dear flower. And if I may say, it is an honor to be in the presence of such a beauty."

Okay, so maybe I was wrong about the pedo-bear part.

The hand kiss wasn't what bothered me, rather it was this mans drastically unexpected 180 twist. He was suddenly so flamboyant in his actions and speech, and on a borderline psycho level. It was mind boggling and I had a feeling I was going to be very, very tired by the end of this flight. Not that I already was. No matter how many times I slept, I always seemed to be exhausted. There were times, as in every morning, when I used to be up at the crack of dawn, gazing out at the woods surrounding my old house back in Colorado as the sun came up over the horizon. It was something I loved to watch. No matter how many times I saw it, each time I was mesmerized. Now I could barely stay awake during the two hour flight change.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Suoh." I responded politely, giving the hand covering my own a small and very quick shake.

Mr. For-Suoh nodded and released my hand from his grasp. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Cailyn. I'm so glad I was able to sit next to such a lovely and polite young lady such as your self." And the flattery begins again. What was up with this guy and his suck upishness.

"Mr. Suoh," I looked over and the man gave me his full attention. "Could I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may."

I nodded and gestured gently towards his clothing. "I can tell by you're attire that you're rather wealthy, right?"

"Well, yes I guess you could say I am." He said confused, but also slightly amused. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering why you were in business class rather that first class where you belonged."

Mr. Suoh instantly perked up, if it was possible to get any happier, and his eyes were twinkling. I was kind of hoping I was just imagining that, though. "I'm so glad you asked that, Cai-chan." Where the hell did Cai-chan come from? "You see my son is very into commoner life so I though that if I were to ride in the commoner's section then I could tell him all about it when I get home. Then he would be so happy and we would be bonding just like a father and son should!" During the little speech Mr. Suoh had popped out of his seat and was standing on it as if he just conquered the world. It seemed like an appropriate time for a spot light to shine down.

I simply eyed him like he was an escapee from a mental hospital.. "Umm, I'm so glad that you bond with your son. You seem to care about him a lot." It was nice to see parent love their child so whole-heartedly, even if it was in such a creeper way.

Mr. Suoh stepped down from his chair/podium and re-buckled his seat belt. When had he released that? Why was he even wearing it at the moment? "Yes, I love my son very much. He's actually around your age probably." He turned to me to smile before sighing, a dark and morbid aura surrounding him as he began to wallow in self pity. "I just wish I could do more for him."

This guy was sending my creep levels to maximum alert.

"You know, Mr. Suoh," I started and the man looked up to face me. "If you want to make your son happy, all you have to do is give him your love and be a caring parent. That's all that really matters. And if you're son is anything like you are; I'm pretty sure he'd be happy with anything you were to give him, no matter how small or seemingly pointless. Remember, it's the thought that counts." I finished and gave him a small pat on his padded shoulder.

With shining eyes Mr. Suoh smiled at me, unshed tears poking out of the corner of his eyes where his laugh lines were. "You're right, Miss Cailyn. You're absolutely right."

Mr. Suoh and I continued to talk for the rest of the flight to Japan, neither of us finding the urge to sleep. Mr. Suoh had a company meeting for his school the next day, while I simply was too afraid to fall asleep. It was nice to have a distraction from the plane ride and my thoughts. I talked to him about my life back in America while he talked to my about his son, Tamaki, and how he ran this thing called a host club.

"So he and six other guys run a club to entertain girls? That's interesting." I turned to Mr. Suoh who had stopped the flight attendant to ask for some tea.

Wasn't prostitution illegal, though? Especially at a school?

"Of course, I'll be right back sir." The attendant smiled and strolled down the isle to the back room, barely able to move properly because of the pencil skirt that bound her legs.

"And this Haruhi guy is actually a girl disguised as a guy because she has a debt to the host club?" Some gentleman these guys were. It's not her fault she broke the vase. It's there's for leaving such a freaking expensive piece of clay out in the first place.

"Yes," Mr. Suoh answered, taking his tea from the attendant. "Thank you very much, my dear." He noticed my disgusted expression when he began sipping the hot liquid and his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Do you not like tea, or is it about the Host Club?"

"Both. Tea is like warm dirt, and if the Host Club works to make girls happy then they should care about Haruhi's feelings in the situation as well. Have they even asked her what she thinks about the position she's in, or if she's even happy? It's ridiculous." I ranted with an angered tone, but it didn't come out that way. There was more indifference and contempt than anger.

Mr. Suoh had this reflective look on his face and suddenly chuckled. I narrowed my eyes and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I'm pretty sure Haruhi is happy where she's at, but I'll voice your opinions to my son. I'm sure he'd be interested in what you have to say."

I blinked a couple times before responding, letting his words settle into my brain. "Well, if you're going to go and tell him that, then also tell him that he shouldn't be giving these girls false hope. In my opinion he treats girls very inappropriately, but I guess if the girls are happy then it doesn't really matter."

"Cailyn," Mr. Suoh interrupted me, but I was talking to myself anyway by the end. "Why are you going to Japan, and by yourself, no less?"

I felt a heavy weight settle on my chest, figuratively of course, as I tried not to think about the reason why I was here in this unfamiliar country. Alone.

"I'm going to stay with my grandmother," I choked out, and it wasn't a lie.

"I see."

"_Passengers,__please__buckle__your__seatbelts__and__adjust__your__seats__into__an__upright__position.__We__will__be__landing__shortly.__Thank__you_."

The overhead lights came on and the people around us began to stir, following the intercom's instructions, minds groggy and clouded with the aftermath of sleep. I looked out the window to see that we had indeed arrived in Japan. It was still dark out, but I could see all the lights from the cities and traffic below.

I placed a hand on the small porthole window, eyes flitting over the scene. "It's so… alive," I murmured to myself. A good place to start over.

A few minutes later the plane touched down at the terminal. I exited with Mr. Suoh by my side, making sure the guitar case I had with me was secured tightly to my back by the strap with utmost care. Once in the bustling building Mr. Suoh left for his car that was parked at the entrance, his driver ready and waiting for him dressed in a pressed black suit and cap. That's some dedication for 3 o'clock in the morning.

I watched, and before Mr. Suoh slid into his car, he gave me some advice that I'd probably never forget. "Miss Cailyn," he spoke seriously, looking me straight in the eye, and at that moment I envisioned him as a school headmaster. "I can tell you've been through some hardships in your life, probably more than anyone else will most likely experience, but I want you to remember that you are not alone in this world and there will always be a silver lining. No matter how sad or how alone you feel, there will always be someone waiting there by your side. You will always have people that will care for you, even if you can't see them or hold them close. Remember, smile and look on the bright side of things. Because the happiness you bring to others will always be returned to you." Mr. Suoh smiled and lifted my hand once again to kiss it, just like he had done on the plane.

I stood there; too stunned to move, because it wasn't every day that someone gave you a life-changing ultimatum. And as Mr. Suoh turned to get into his limo I snapped out of my trance and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you, Mr. Suoh. I really hope we meet again some day."

I felt him place his hand on my head and tousle my hair. "I believe we just might, Miss Cailyn."

And with that Mr. Suoh stepping into his car and I watched him drive away, and when his limo turned a corner and left my sight, another limo pulled up to take its place. The driver stepped out of the car and turned to me, bowing courteously.

"You are Miss Iwahashi-sama, I presume?" He said to me. He was old, probably early sixties, and had thinning snow white hair. There was a kind smile on his old face that made me feel comfortable, and I knew that I would like this man.

"Yes I am," I responded with a nod.

"I am Kiyoshi. I will be your butler and driver for your stay at the Iwahashi residence."

I tried to smile politely at him, but the action just didn't come out properly. "It's nice to meet you, Kiyoshi. Please call me Cailyn, though. I'm not used to honorifics."

"It will be a pleasure, ma'am." He answered with a grin and, again, a small bow.

"And no bowing, please."

"Of course, Miss Cailyn. Shall I take your bags?" He pointed to the multiple suitcases at my feet that a worker had so graciously offered to help me with.

"Don't worry, I've got it." I replied while picking up a the largest suitcase and placing it in the back of the limo. You could probably hide multiple bodies in that thing. Not that I would ever attempt such an atrocious deed.

"Then at least allow me to assist." Kiyoshi shot in while walking over pick up a few of the smaller bags.

"Kay."

Pretty soon my luggage was loaded and I was situated comfortably in the back of the limo on my way to my new home. Kiyoshi had left me to my thoughts, something I defiantly did not appreciate. There was nothing I could focus on in the luxury car that would keep my mind of things. So I gave in to mind. My head rested against the tinted window and my eyes drifted closed. To anyone who would happen to see me, I would appear as if sleeping. I started to trace the stitching on the seat cushion with my fingers, feeling my way along the strokes of thread while letting my wander. I was thinking, but not about how I was in a new country, or how I had never been in a limo before. No, I was thinking about that man from the plane. I was thinking about Mr. Suoh.

"He was just like dad," I whispered quietly, remembering the man's kind face and bright eyes. "Just like him. His son is lucky he has such a caring father."

And then I really did fall asleep.

* * *

Welcome to my first story!

I realize that Mr. Suoh would probably never act like this, but it's for the sake of the story.

I'm warning you know that the Host Club won't be coming in for like 5 chapters soooo... be prepared for a wait.

Well... please continue to read because I promise that it gets better. Of course, that's up to you the reader to decide because I'm pretty biased, seeing as it is my story and all.

That is all.

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters, just my own and the plot line and scenes. And dialogue.


	2. Realizations

*Edited 5-21-2011*

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

**Realizations**

That morning I definitely did not wake up in a limo. Unless limos transformed into house sized rooms with plushy beds and enough throw pillows to drown in these days. Seriously, who the hell needed that many pillows to sleep on? There were more pillows than mattress.

I attempted to get out of the sea of cushions, and my struggled resulted with a meeting with the very hard, very cold, white wood floor. The pillows broke most of my fall, so I guess they did have some use besides being a frilly decoration. Then, when my head had cleared, I pondered over my situation, or rather my location. Not that it really mattered because the room hadn't really changed since my last stay here four years ago. There was a flat screen TV built into the back wall now, situated snuggly between the cabinets filled with books and knick-knacks. There was a lot more rugs than I remembered, but the bed was still pulled out from the walls, the walls were still this grey-ish blue color, and there was still a spiral staircase in the far corner of the room that led to the upper floor, better known as my music room.

What was nice about Grandma's house was that the rooms each had their own style, rather than the entire mansion being decked up like something from Queen Elizabeth's era. I checked the closet and found my clothes neatly lined up, color coded, and probably organized by season. A makeup table stood in the corner, forever to remain unused and alone.

A smell caught my attention, a very potent, appalling stench; so I decided that I should take a shower for my hairs' sake. And for anyone else who just might happen upon me. It was surprising, really, that I was able to sleep in jeans for the past two days. Oh, the power of jet-lag.

Quickly picking out a pair of striped pajama bottoms and a hoodie, because it was chilly and why should I look nice when I'm just going to be unpacking, and I stepped through one of the doors to my right into the bathroom. Small bathroom, I must add. Small when compared to the size of the bedroom anyway. There was a double vanity even though I wouldn't need to share with someone, and a walk in shower whose tap I immediately flipped on to get warm, letting the room fill with a thing steam while I ignored my humanitarian self that was screaming inside my head about the affects of wasting water.

I stepped into the shower and let my eyes wander across the painted doves on the walls, losing myself yet again in my thoughts as my situation started to fully dawn on me. I was in Japan, a completely different environment from my hometown back in Colorado. I was without my family, living with a filthy rich grandmother whom I had not seen since I was like twelve but was very/somewhat close to. She came to Christmas in the States a lot. And stay for long periods of time. And what a joy it would be when I started school as the new student when the school year had already started.

The wonderful thing about showers is they make you squeaky clean. The bad thing is that it's impossible to breathe in the stuffy air when they're over.

As I was drying my hair and I strolled over to the large mirror on the wall, that was more like the wall itself. It was quite big, you see. I stared at the familiar reflection looking back at me as I patted my curls, and my heart stopped at the sight of the obscured face.

"Caven," I whispered and a pair of green eyes blinked back at me, framed by a tousle of light auburn hair. I scoffed and wiped the rest of the residue away, revealing my very non-boyish long hair that blocked the upper half of my body. Not that it really mattered. I was a beanpole anyway.

"Stop doing this to yourself." While scolding myself I evaluated my body and face, and of course didn't really care about what I saw. I had lost my tan, there were bruised beneath my eyes that seemed to sag, and my eyes themselves were so scary and lonely that if I had been a person on the street, I'd moved to the other side when I came into view. To say the least, I looked sick. "Just stop. Caven isn't here. Neither is mom and dad."

Once dressed I exited the bathroom, deciding to tackled the chore of unpacking since there was really nothing else to do for the next unknown length of time. My still damp hair went into a ponytail, and I plunged into the first box I laid my eyes on. There were tons of books stacked a top each other, and I pulled each one out carefully and individually place them in their respective places on the bookshelves built into the walls. Besides the novels, there were sketchbooks and journals, not mine of course, because I made stick people look bad. They were my brother's who I didn't think would mind me having. I would deal with them later and give them a special place.

Some family pictures came next and they went with the photos already set out precariously around the room. To go with the photos were cameras, the expensive ones of my mother, because they couldn't be mine. My photography skills were so bad my own mother insulted me. And moms are supposed to love you no matter what.

A picture at the bottom caught my attention and I stooped down to pick it up. It was taken about a year and a half ago when I was 15. My dad had gotten somebody to take a picture of me and my family when we went on vacation to Florida. Caven and I were standing beside each other, his arm wrapped around my shoulder and my hand secured tightly around his waist. His curly hair was sticking in every direction from the wind, and mine was falling out from a messy bun. Our parents were behind us hugging, nothing but love and adoration in their eyes. Maybe a little bit of pain because mom had gotten a terrible sunburn that week.

Caven and I didn't really look like our father. Dad's Japanese heritage gave him pale skin, dark eyes, and black hair, while the rest of us had varying shades of red hair and bright green eyes with tanned skin. Courtesy of my Mom's European background.

"I miss you guys so much."

It was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon when I decided to take a break, which is code for "my stomach is growling so bad it's painful and I can't concentrate." A trip to the kitchen would be the perfect opportunity to tour the mansion and see any other changes that had been made over the years. Before I left though, I remembered my guitar and frantically searched for about three seconds before I found the case perched against an arm chair. I sighed and stroked the smooth leather, smiling instinctively.

"Wouldn't want to lose this, now would we."

When I left my bedroom, and it was weird calling it my bedroom, I found myself in an abnormally long hallway. The ceilings were high just like the ones in my bedroom, and probably like every other room in the house, and antique chandeliers were strewn down the length of the hall. Scenic paintings of various sizes, colors, and techniques dotted the hallways and their pale green walls, and vases were placed out with fresh flowers in them. Why use a plug-in when you could have nature itself?

Despite what seemed like a Victorian-esque feel, Grandma's house was rather contemporary.

If I remembered correctly, going right would take me back to the main hall. Luckily I was correct, and when I turned the final corner of the corridor I was greeted by the big-ass foyer that I preferred to call the concert hall, because when I was six I remember an orchestra came to play for my grand-parents anniversary or something. And entire flipping orchestra. And the ever present chandelier that came from an opera hall in Paris was still hanging over the area. I would not want to be under that if a storm hit.

The clicking of heels caught my attention and I looked down from the balcony to see a maid making her way across the tiled floor.

"Excuse me?" I called out to her, and she turned quickly in my direction with a confused expression before bowing look. "No, don't worry about that."

I made my way down the staircase on the right out of habit, because the one on the left was… well, I just didn't like it.

The maid in question had just a few wrinkles and was unnoticeable pretty, probably in her early thirties, with shoulder length black hair that was tucked behind her ears and a maids cap perched on top of her head. The band went with the rest of the black and white dress and apron and I squirmed internally at the thought of having to wear such a ridiculous outfit. She must have been married because there was a wedding band on her ring finger. I had never seen here before.

"Good day, Miss Iwahashi-sama," She greeted courteously with another small bow. I let it go because I was getting tired of people bowing at me. "I'm glad to see you awake. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I was actually wondering where the kitchen was." I gave a slight smile because it seems like the location of the kitchen was one of the things that had changed.

The maid gave me an awkward look, but returned the smile with one of her own and a slight nod. "Follow me, Miss Iwahashi-sama." She turned around and started for the direction she had come from and I followed suit.

"If you don't mind, please call me Cailyn." If they were going to bow then they could at least use my name like a normal, American, person would. "It reminds me of home."

The lady nodded in understanding and added, "Yes, Miss Cailyn. I hope you enjoy your stay here." That sounds like something a stewardess would say.

"Oh, by the way." The maid turned to me as we stopped in front of a large set of double doors. "What's your name?"

"Hanako Okayama, my Lady."

"I think we're going to be good friends, Hanako." I meant every word I said too, and Hanako look shocked from my words. She quickly recovered and smiled, believing that I was right.

To say the kitchen was huge would be a gross understatement. Half of the room was the cooking area, while the other was a prep space. In the back there was a breakfast nook for eating. Like the rest of the house the room was mismatched. All the appliances were modern, but the feel of the kitchen itself was rustic. The cabinetry and paint scheme was old-fashioned and reminded me of homemade cookies, partly due to the warm glow the lighting was giving off. A large bay window had been added to one wall that faced the rest of the kitchen. I'd had always loved the many windows in the house. I could always see the sky.

"Why hello there!" A bellowing jovial voice boomed behind us and a large, middle-aged man approached us while setting a stack of pots down on the marble counters. Goro was Italian, and when I was younger I always thought he was Santa Clause's brother because of a red suit and white hair, he wore a green apron with his uniform and a chef's hat over his dark brown hair.

"Hey, Goro."

"Hello, Cailyn. Miss Hanako." I could still make out the slight accent in his Japanese, something that hadn't changed. Hanako began straightening up some dishes and Goro moved around us to wash his hands. "I already fixed lunch, but I could make you anything you want. Still vegetarian?"

"Yup. I moved towards the fridge and began scavenging the shelves for food. My brother and I had been vegetarians since we were eight, when we both watched some documentary on animals being skinned alive, or something. It kind of scars a person when you see a cow being brutally murdered.

I reached for a plate of veggies and dip and Goro tapped my hand with a spoon, surprising me. "Don't eat that. It has strawberries."

"Ah, thanks." When I was five I found out I was deathly allergic to the little red fruit at a family reunion. I had not-so-accidentally eaten a piece of cake that had strawberry preserve in it and blacked out during the toast when I stopped breathing.

"Cailyn?" I turned my attention back to Goro and he and Hanako were giving me worried expressions.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Are you okay?" Hanako came closer and I flinched away. "You zone out for a moment there."

"Oh, um, yeah." I mumbled and averted my eyes from the pair. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. Just peachy."

"There's potato salad and spinach wraps on the second shelf, Cailyn." Nodding I grabbed a plate and inhaled the food, surprising both myself and the two others in the room. I laughed when they gave each other the same surprised look and I placed the dirty china by the sink. "I'm gonna go take a walk, now."

"Okay, Miss Cailyn."

After exiting the kitchen I remembered my manners and thought that I should thank Goro and Hanako for everything they had done so far, and also, I forgot which way I needed to go in order to get outside. As I was about to push the doors back open, though, my name being spoken caught my attention.

"Poor girl. I can't imagine what she's going through." That was Hanko speaking, and my heart dropped because I had heard these conversations what felt like hundreds of times.

"I know what you mean," Goro spoke up and I clutched at the wood. "Lost her parents _and_ her twin in a plane crash. It's horrible."

"Did you see her face after she mentioned the strawberries?" I touched my face unconsciously as a few cabinet doors slammed close. "She just seems so fragile. Someone here age shouldn't have to go through this kind of thing. No one should."

"I agree."

"I wish she wouldn't force her smiles. There's no need for her to hide her feelings." That's not true. I have to hide my emotions.

"She's always been that way," Goro stated and I could picture Hanako nodding in agreement. It seemed they were done talking, so I left to find my own way outside.

As I made my way down the cobblestone path that wrapped its way around the back of the house, my situation was finally starting to dawn on me. Hanako and Goro's conversation had really put my life into perspective. My parents were gone, along with my brother, never to return again. I thought that if I never admitted it aloud, it wouldn't be true. Even at the memorial service I wouldn't accept the fact that they were dead.

But to hear it spoken so clearly… It was a stab to my already crushed heart.

Mr. Suoh's words from the airport came back to me from the other day. "_No matter how sad or alone you feel; there will always be someone waiting to be there for you. You will always have people that will care for you, even if you can't see them or hold them close_."

"Yeah, right," I muttered and let my head fall back in despair. I'm alone. Forever alone. No matter how many people are around me I will always be alone.


	3. Settling In

-Chapter 3-

Settling In

"So Cailyn," I turned my gaze from the vast amount of books lining the walls of the room I was in, back to my grandmother. "How's the house. Do you like your room? I know you aren't used to this type of lifestyle, so I gave you one of the smaller rooms. Is that alright?" She asked in a long breath, and I struggled to keep up.

"Huh? Oh yes, it's perfect. Thank you very much for everything you've done." I said, trying to giver her a real smile.

My grandmother was an elderly woman. Her grey hair was pulled into a loose bun and her clothing was simple, yet elegant. She had a round face and her light grey eyes were just like my dad's. They were slightly tilted at the sides, and had many wrinkles around them. Those eyes were kind as they looked at me, though. I knew my grandmother just had to act strict because she was the one who had to run my grandfather's banking industry after he passed away several years ago. I guess you have to stay level headed to run a business. Something I could never do.

"I'm glad you're comfortable, Caily." The fact that my grandma called me by my nickname meant that she really was happy I was staying here. Which made me kind of, almost made me happy to be here too. "I called you down her to talk about you're schooling." She stated.

Of course.

I just got here and now I was going to have to start school. That's just my luck.

Grandma noticed my expression and knew what I was thinking. "I know you just arrived here this morning, but I think it would be better for you to get out instead of moping around the house. It's too late to go over now, but tomorrow is Friday, so we'll go then to get you signed up for Ouran Academy. Then you will start school on the Monday of next week. That will give you time to settle in." She finished.

Going tomorrow, so it looks like I'll have to ask now.

A lot of the time I spent unpacking, I was going over a plan in my head. Ever since I saw my reflection in the bathroom mirror and thought it was Caven.

"Grandma?" I questioned, looking at her calmly.

"Yes, what is it?" She said, folding her hands on the mahogany desk separating us. It was old and expensive probably. Just like everything else in this room.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Do you think… I could enter Ouran… as a boy?"

I prepared myself for her reaction.

She looked surprised. "A boy?"

I nodded and resisted the urge to look away.

"Why would you want to pretend to be a boy?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.  
To tell you the truth, I didn't really know why. When Caven and I were little we would always put hats and the same clothes on and pretend to be the other. Nobody could tell us apart when we did this. Except for our parents. One day when we were 8, I was accidentally dragged into the boy's bathroom by one of Caven's friends. Let's just say it was an interesting experience. I turned back to the present. Maybe I was thinking that if I were to dress up as him, then Caven would continue to live on, and not just in my memories.

I didn't notice the knowing look my grandmother gave me. "I have a feeling you want to pretend to be your brother, am I correct?"

I nodded my head again, slowly.

She seemed to be judging me. Wondering if I was really serious about this or not most likely. Suddenly she sighed and leaned back in her chair, which creaked under the weight. "I guess it's would be alright then."

To say the least, I was shocked. I didn't think she would actually agree to it, and so quickly. I just thought that I might as well ask for the heck of it.

"Oh thank you so much grandma!" I exclaimed, running around the desk to give the lady a hug.

To say she was surprised by my sudden show of emotion would be and understatement, but she quickly returned my hug. "You're welcome, dear." She said, giving me a gentle squeeze. Almost as if she was being careful as to not break me in two. "So now when we go into tomorrow you will be Caven Iwahashi, instead of Cailyn. Right?"

"Yes," I said nodding my head.

"I'm going to have to get a lot of paperwork now." I heard her grumble.

"If it helps, I have mine and Caven's birth certificate with me." I really did. It was upstairs in one of the many cabinets.

She looked at me and smiled. "Yes, that will help. Now I don't have to have it mailed over."

Grandma got up from her place at her desk and came to stand next to me. She seemed ver small compared to my 5'9" frame. In America my height wasn't very important, but here everyone seemed to be shorter. I guess that would help if I was going to be impersonating my brother. Although my brother was several inches taller than me before the accident.

"Are you up for some shopping then?" My grandma asked, looking up at me. "We're going to have to get you some new clothes." She looked pointedly at my chest. "And figure out what to do about that chest of yours."

I could feel my face heat up even though I knew she was teasing. The truth was I wasn't very feminine. I was thin for my age, probably because of my height, and now even thinner due too all my stress and grief. I did have soft curves though, so I wasn't completely boy-like. My brother also said I had a pretty face and a smile that could melt hearts. I think he was just saying that because he was my twin and looked just like me. Caven was really thin too, a lot of girls at school used to hit on him, but they got the point when he turned each of them down and said I was the only one for him. That got me a lot of looks.

"Come on, Cailyn." Grandma said from the doorway. I had zoned out again.

"Coming." I answered. Maybe, just maybe, I would make it through this year after all.

* * *

Grandma and I came back late that night. For the past however many hours we had gone to a series of expensive clothing and shoe stores to find some boy clothes for me. I moved on to the next store every time the price was rang up. I did _not_ want to know how much was being spent on me. In some stores we even stopped to get me some girl clothes.

After shopping was over, grandmother took me to a costume/makeup store. They sold bindings and padding that would help me look like a guy. Luckily I just needed to get something to bind my chest. Thank God for my almost nonexistent waist.

Normally I would just cut my hair in this instance, but my long hair was something both my parents and my brother had loved. I wasn't about to go and hack it off just like that, so I also had to get a wig.

"Are you sure this is alright?" I asked my grandma, as we carried the bags in with the help of Kiyoshi.

"Sure it is, hun." She replied. "Plus I had a lot of fun. I haven't been out like that in a while." She laughed. Sometimes my grandma surprised me with her child like behavior.

"Well, I'm glad _you_ had fun. You didn't have to put on hundreds of different outfits." I grumbled. "Really, when will I ever need a _tux_?"

My grandma turned to me with a smile on her face. "You never know when the occasion will call for it. You are a guy now, remember?"

Yeah, right. But that didn't mean I was going to be going out on anything like _dates_.

When all the new clothes had been placed in my closet, my grandmother bid me goodnight. I was glad my old clothes had company now.

"Get a good night's sleep, Caily. You have a big day tomorrow." She kissed my forehead after she said this and left the room, carefully closing the door behind her. Even though I hadn't seen my grandmother in over a year, I still felt really close to her.

I decided I would take a shower in the morning, because I thought I might fall asleep while I was in it, and that would definitely be a safety hazard.

Apparently I wasn't as tired as I thought I was because I found myself going up the staircase in my room. I was always curious.

The stairs were metal, and my bare feet barely made any noise as I shuffled up them. It was a bit dizzying going up in small circles, but what I found when I got upstairs took my breath away.

The room was large, taking up the same amount of floor space of my bedroom below, and painted a simple white. Huge windows took up the far wall, which led out to a small balcony that over looked the garden. What caught my attention though, was what was located on a large platform in front of those windows.

A piano.

My piano.

Back at our house in America there was a white grand piano in the parlor. I played it all the time while Caven would sit on one of the nearby chairs and draw. Sometimes we even did duets. Him on guitar, and me on piano, together in our own little world. I walked up to the instrument and ran my hands along its smooth, cool surface. I never thought I would see it again. It's kind of hard to ship a piano five thousand miles.

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and turned to see several more instruments hanging or propped against the left wall in their cases. A violin, cello, several guitar cases. Caven loved to collect guitars. Some amps were even over in the corner. All the instruments my brother and I had ever owned were here, along with a few I didn't recognize. I rushed to the case on the end and opened it. Inside was the guitar I had gotten for Christmas when I was 10. I had many instruments but this was one of my favorites, mainly because my parents gave it to me. The piano was a gift from my grandfather before he past away, and the only other instrument I really cared for was already downstairs. It held the guitar my brother owned, and was now one of my most prized possessions. Normally I would never dream of taking my brother's guitar, but one day a couple years ago, Caven and I had a talk.

"_Cailyn?" I turned to see Caven standing to the side of the piano, his sketch forgotten on the floor._

"_Yeah, bro?" I asked stopping midway through my song._

_He had a serious look on his face. "I've decided, that if anything were to ever happen to me, I want you to have Maryellen."_

_My face dropped. Caven didn't normally talk like this. He was always the happy one, looking on the bright side of things. "What do you mean?"_

"_I want you to have her." He said again._

"_But, Caven, if anything were to happen to you, then I would go with you. I'm you're twin sister and I'm never going to leave your side." I said teary-eyed._

_He sat down on the bench next to me and gave me a hug. "Oh, Cailyn. We're always be siblings, always be friends. I'm never going to leave you. I'll always be there for you. Nothing will ever change that. I just want you to have something to remember me by. That and all my drawings. Will you please take them?"_

_I just sat there as he held me. "Okay big bro, I'll take them."_

"_Thank you." He whispered._

So, I ended up taking his guitar. And all the sketchbooks down stair were his drawings. I even had a few paintings he made. I thought it was funny how it wasn't even my guitar, and yet here I was, caring about it more than my own life.

I closed the case of my guitar and made my way back down stairs. There I slipped on some pajamas, turned on the desk light, and slid underneath the covers of my new bed. I couldn't sleep though; all I could do was think. I tried to focus on the noises around me to block out everything in my head. I could hear the wind in the tree outside my bedroom, and ticking of the clock on the wall. Even the sound of a train in the distance.

Eventually I managed to get to sleep, but not before one last thought popped into my head. _"I'm never going to leave you. I'll always be there for you."_ Those were his words. The words that were once so full of meaning, were now empty and emotionless.

I miss you big brother.

That was my last thought as I drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own OHSHC or its characters. I do own all scenes, dialogues, plot line, and characters. DO NOT USE THEM.

I have nothing to say...


	4. Ouran Academy

-Chapter 4-

Ouran Academy

When I got up that morning, I found it wasn't morning.

"Noon again?" I mumbled looking at my alarm clock, and suddenly I was wide awake. "I hate jetlag!" I yelled out aggravated as I rushed out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later, when I stepped back into my room with poofy blow dried hair, I found Hanako waiting for me.

"Good afternoon Cailyn." She greeted me cheerfully.

"Hello Hanako." I grumbled, cursing her good mood.

She smiled. "Someone's in a bad mood." She taunted.

"I just wish I could get up before I'm supposed to eat lunch." I replied, plopping down onto my now made bed.

"Thank you for making the bed." I mumbled at the end.

"No problem, it's my job. Now," she said, clasping her hands together with a grin on her face, "I'm here to help you get ready."

That's right. Today was the day I started to pretend to be a boy.

"First up," She said going to my closet, "Is the binding."

"I have a feeling this is going to be painful." I said, forcing myself into a standing position with a groan, following her sluggishly.

"Not at all." She turned to me with said bind in hand. "This is padded."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought the point of it was to make me look smaller."

She let out a puff of air. "It isn't noticeable. It's just for comfort. Now, undress." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." I said with mock salute.

"Smart-aleck." I heard her mumble.

An hour later I was officially a boy. Well, maybe not officially. But on the outside I _appeared_ to be a boy.

The binding worked pretty well. I was completely flat-chested beneath my white t-shirt that had a blue sweater over it. I also had designer jeans on with a pair of my pre-owned converse. Remember, go comfy. To top it off, the wig was securely fastened to my head. It looked just like my brother's hair. Down to this one piece that hung in the center of my face. Plus, it was waterproof. Proven to stay on up to 100 feet below the surface. At least that's what the professional who sold it to us said. My grandmother had used him in the past, so I knew we could trust him.

"I look just like Caven." I murmured.

"Then Caven must have been a pretty cute boy." Hanako giggled. Suddenly she looked horrified. "I'm so sorry Cailyn. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." I knew she was referring to bringing up Caven, not acting like a little girl.

I shook my head, bangs flopping into my face and turned back to the mirror. I fingered the soft curls and ran my hand over the front of the cashmere. "It's okay. Besides, I'm going to have to get used to it. Who knows? Maybe this will be good for me."

* * *

Soon I found myself standing in front of the gates of Ouran Academy with my grandmother at my side. One of the most prestigious schools in Japan is what she told me.

All that was running through my head was 'pink'. Sure

"Well, don't doddle." She said turning to me. "First impressions are everything, and we don't want to be late now do we?"

I shook my head no because I was too nervous to speak.

* * *

I couldn't believe the position I was in. Here I was, sitting in the chairman's office, staring at none other than; you guessed it, Mr. Suoh.

I did _not_ see this coming.

Sure I knew he worked at _a_ school, but I didn't know he was a _chairman_. And of Ouran no less.

"Good afternoon, Madame Iwahashi-sama." He greeted my grandmother and then turned to me. "_Mr_. Iwahashi-sama."

I had a feeling he knew who I was, but how?

"Mr. Iwahashi."

I turned back to Mr. Suoh. "Yes?" I squeaked. Damn it. Boys don't squeak.

He smirked and I mentally cursed myself again.

"Do you, by any chance, know of a Miss _Cailyn_ Iwahashi?"

I gulped. I was never good in situations that caused me to lie. I was a terrible liar. "I don't believe I do, Mr. Suoh."

That seemed to satisfy him.

"Miss Cailyn, may I ask why you are dressed as a boy?" I knew this wouldn't work out. I turned to my grandmother, but she didn't look surprised at all. Had she planned this? The smile she gave me when she noticed me staring answered my question.

Yes she had.

That sneaky old woman.

"I found out from Kiyoshi that you seemed fairly close to Yuzuru." My grandmother explained as I continued to gape at her. "That is why I picked Ouran Academy for you're schooling. I thought you would feel comfortable here."

Mr. Suoh spoke up now. "And when I found out last night that you wanted to attend school here as a boy, I knew you had your reasons for it and agreed." He folded his hands and placed them in his lap.

"Really?" I wondered incredulously. I could hear the skepticism in my voice.

He nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Suoh!" I said, a large smile breaking out over my face.

He looked a bit taken aback, then chuckled. "Why are you thanking me? You would have continued to be disguised as a boy even if I hadn't agreed."

That was true. The plan was for him to not even know I was a girl actually. I think this may make things easier, though.

My grandmother, who had been sitting quietly in her chair during this encounter, took this moment to speak up. "Cailyn?" She said turning to me.

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't you go explore the school while I finish things up with Mr. Suoh." She asked, rather _commanded_, me as she removed some papers from her briefcase.

"Okay, then." I turned to the chairman. "Goodbye, Mr. Suoh. I'll see you at school Monday."

He smiled at me. "I'll see you then Miss Cailyn."

I turned and exited the room, letting the doors slowly shut behind me. As I was turning to walk away, I couldn't help but overhear Mr. Suoh and my grandmother talking. This was starting to feel like déjà vu.

"She seems a bit happier. That's the first time I've seen her smile." I heard Mr. Suoh say. "And it's only been two days."

"That's true." That was grandma. "When she first arrived, she seemed lifeless. Everything she did seemed programmed. She still seems to be having problems with opening up though. I was actually hoping your son could do her some good."

I frowned at her words. So that's the real reason why she brought me here. Sorry, Grandma, but I don't think some rich boy is going to help me much.

"Tamaki?" Mr. Suoh sounded surprised and I pressed myself closer the the door. So close I could smell the oak and paint.

"Yes." It was back to grandma. "He always seemed so happy. With that big smile on his face, I always found myself smiling with him."

"Yes, Tamaki does have that effect on people." The chairman replied slowly. "Well, let's get down to business."

With that I took my leave.

* * *

I had been wondering around the large school for about a half hour now. Whoever built this placed had paid a lot of attention to detail. The ceilings were high, with plenty of archways. The windows took up most of the spacious walls and gave an amazing view of the campus. There was even gold trim everywhere.

Classy.

I had taken note of the libraries, cafeteria, and easy access bathrooms. I had also taken a walk in the court-yard. I was a bit surprised when I saw the peeing statue. It was and artistic decision on Mr. Suoh's part I must say. After I made my way up a red velvet staircase, I found myself in front of a pair of large doors. The sign above said _Music Room #3_, in Japanese. That's right, I'm at Ouran. I had suddenly remembered the many discussions I had with Mr. Suoh while on the plane. The Host Club takes place here.

Turning the door handle, I pushed open one of the doors, just so there was a crack large enough to poke my head in for a quick glance. The room was empty of any people.

I pulled my head back in and turned around to look at the large clock tower that reminded me of Big Ben in London. I still couldn't believe this school had a clock tower. It was about still about a half hour until three o'clock. Classes must still be in session.

This time I pushed the doors leading to the Host Club all the way open and stepped into the room. My first impression was like that of the school's. Pink was all I could see at first as I glanced around the room. Once my eyes readjusted from the bright color, I noticed there were several tables and couches located throughout the room. This must be were their guests sit. There were also roses everywhere I looked. What really caught my attention was what was located at the back of the room. Behind a sheer yellow curtain, was a grand piano.

"Now who would go and hide such a beautiful instrument such as this one?" I spoke out loud as I pulled the curtains aside to make room. I stood in front of the piano and gently ran my hand over the keys.

Perfectly in tune I thought, I as I enjoyed the tinkling sound the piano made.

Taking a seat on the bench, I closed my eyes and let a familiar tune come to me, flowing through my fingers and into the keys. The song was simple, yet still one of my favorites. Its soothing melody was sort of like a lullaby. A lullaby for the mind.

As I continued to play, I let my mind wonder to other things. I started thinking about school here, and how I would be starting on Monday. Would everyone really believe I was a guy? Would I fit in? Would I make friends? I scoffed at the last thought. I was never able to make friends easily. Caven was the one who would introduce me to everybody. Without him around, I couldn't open up to people.

I ended another song and moved onto something more advanced. This allowed me to focus on the music, rather than my many thoughts. As the melody swirled around me, I didn't pay attention to anything but the music I was playing. I was so caught up in it, but I wouldn't be able to stay here forever.

As if on cue, the chiming of the clock made its way across the campus and to my ears.

Three o'clock.

My grandmother was going to kill me for being gone so long. I quickly stood up and moved the curtains back into place to where they were. . Then I sprinted across the long room and out the door. I didn't make it very far because right outside the door was a wall.

How could a wall be there?

Wait a minute, walls don't move.

I was slowly pulled up off the ground by a pair of strong arms. I swayed a little at first and tried to gage my surroundings.

"Hey, are you okay?" I child-like voice asked me.

I looked up to see a small child perched on the shoulders of a large man. The boy had had honey blonde hair with big brown eyes that took up most of his head. In his arms was a stuffed pink rabbit. Below him was a head full of dark hair that was sticking in every direction, and below that was an indifferent face that held a pair of dark eyes. Both of these people apparently went to school here, because each one had a matching uniform on.

"You okay?" This time the tall man spoke. His voice was low, and I mean _really_ low. He kind of reminded me of Darth Vader from Star Wars.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled rubbing the back of my head, embarrassed by the fact that I was so interested in this guy. I even compared him to a infamous movie character.

"Does you're head hurt?" The little boy spoke up again. "Do you want Usa-chan to make you feel better?" He asked me, holding out his bunny.

I gazed at the bunny that seemed to stare back at me before looking up at the boy to smile. For some reason, I got the impression that this kid was a lot smarter than he looked. Why I don't know. "That's alright. My head feels fine."

"Okay then." He gave me a big grin that was so cute I almost wanted to hug him.

Just then I remembered that I need to meet my grandmother back at the chairman's office.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go." I said, stepping around the duo as I made my way to the stairs. "It was a pleasure running into you! Oh, wait a minute. I didn't mean it that way. Umm…" I continued to mumble incoherently. "Bye!" I suddenly called out over my shoulder, almost not seeing the look the two students shared as I ran off down the stairs.

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own OHSCH or its characters. I do own all scenes, dialogues, plot line, and characters. DO NOT USE THEM PLEASE

Hooray, we've finally got some Ouran in this Ouran fanfiction. Sorry for the wait, hope I didn't loose anyone.

The first song she played was 'A Poor Wayfaring Man' by Paul Cardell. The second one mentioned was 'Waltz No. 14 in E minor' by Chopin.

Well, I hope you like my story so far!

Scriba, out.


	5. Introductions

-Chapter 5-

Introductions

The weekend past by quickly and I soon found myself buttoning up the blazer of my new Ouran Academy uniform. I had my schedule memorized, and knew where all my classrooms were, thanks to my little exploration of the school last Friday. I'm glad I wouldn't have to ask anyone for directions. I was in class 2-A for some reason. It was the highest class, so I wasn't expecting to get in. My grandmother was rich, but probably not as rich as some of the kid's parents at Ouran were, and my grades definitely weren't high enough to get me in.

There was a knock on my door and I heard Hanako's voice call out to me through the wood. "Please be downstairs and ready in ten minutes Cailyn."

"Okay!" I shouted back, adjusting my wig a bit to make sure it was on correctly. I was a lot peppier this morning than I had been in a while. Maybe it was because I had gotten a good night's sleep last night and had actually woken up before my alarm went off. Or maybe because the sky was grey, bringing the promise of rain with it. Most people are depressed by it, buy I loved the rain. Mainly because everything around me seemed to glow and the sound of water pattering on the roof was soothing to me.

I think it was just because I had that chocolate earlier. Note to self, don't have sugar at six in the morning.

"Today's the day big bro." I said walking over to my brother's guitar case. "Wish me luck." I ran my hand over the smooth surface before turning to head out the door.

I made my way downstairs to the Kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat on the way to school. While leaving I waved to Goro. "See you after school." I called out.

He gave me a big grin. "Enjoy you're first day Cailyn. And if any guys hit on you, let me know." He said winking.

I couldn't help but chuckle at this. Why would a guy hit on me? "Ha ha, very funny," I replied sarcastically, making my way through the kitchen doors and headed back up to the foyer. Kiyoshi was waiting for me there.

"Here is your bag, Miss Cailyn." He handed me a leather satchel that had my initials engraved into the name plate.

"Thank you very much, Kiyoshi." I said, taking the expensive looking item away from him. I liked my old bag more. This one seemed too complicated.

"Shall we go then?" He said, spreading an arm out towards the door as it to say 'ladies first'.

I nodded my head and made my way out the door to the limo. Why did we always have to use limos? I'd talk to Kiyoshi about that later.

Kiyoshi automatically went around to the driver's seat while I stepped into the car without his help. He knew by now that I liked to get my own door. It also made me feel bad to have someone do something for me when I was capable of doing it myself.

* * *

On the way to school I gazed out the window. Staring out at the trees and houses rushing by in a blur. It wasn't long before I had to turn away because I was getting a headache from the mass of moving colors.

All that left to do was think.

I tried to keep my thoughts simple. Focusing on things like what the school would serve for lunch or what I would learn during class. I noticed a boy walking on the sidewalk in the same direction I was headed. He had an Ouran uniform on, so I knew he was a student. I thought everyone who went to Ouran was from a wealthy background though, so why was he walking?

When we arrived at Ouran fifteen minutes later it was bustling with students and the cars dropping them off. So that's why we use a limo, I thought to myself dryly. It was because everyone _else_ had a limo, and nobody wanted to stand out. Wasn't that the point of being rich though? Standing out and flashing you're money around.

I pulled myself back to the present when I heard my name.

"Miss Cailyn?" It was Kiyoshi.

I turned to him. He had the dark plexiglass door separating the passenger seat of the limo from the drivers side open, and was peering in to look at me. "Yes, what is it?" I asked.

He looked a bit concerned. "I had asked if you wanted me to get your door, Miss Cailyn."

I shook my head no. "That's all right. I can get it by myself."

He stared at me for a minute before speaking again. "So _are_ you going to get the door, Miss Cailyn?"

I just stared at him confused before I understood what he meant.

"Oh. Yes I am. I was just thinking." I said embarrassed. "Just trying to get my bearings, that's all."

He nodded his head in understanding. "It's perfectly understandable for one to be nervous on their first day at a new school."

"I'm not nervous." I said clearly while looking out the window and lowering my voice. "I'm scared."

"There is nothing to be scared about Miss Cailyn. Everyone here is from very prestigious families and is very kind." He said with a smile.

I don't think he understood what I meant, but I returned his smile. "Thanks Kiyoshi."

"Now," he said, turning around to gaze at me through the rearview mirror. "If you don't hurry, you're going to be late. Remember, first impressions are everything." He said quoting my grandma.

I quickly stepped out of the car and ran/walked through Ouran to get to room 2-A. The entire time I kept receiving glances and whispers from the students in the hallway. It's like they never saw a new student before.

Apparently Kiyoshi had lied to me because I had made it perfectly on time to my class. In fact I was early, beating most of the students and the teacher there. The only other person in the room was a boy with perfectly combed black hair and glasses who seemed very busy writing something down in a notebook. He didn't seem like a very approachable person, not even noticing me when I came in, but it wasn't like I was going to randomly go up and introduce myself.

I didn't know where I was supposed to sit, so I just stood at the front of the classroom with my back turned to the desks as students came rushing in. Soon after the teacher arrived.

He saw me standing by his desk, and made his way over to set his things down. Then he turned back to me.

"You must be Mr. Iwahashi."

I nodded.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your year here at Ouran." I just nodded. It was all I could bring myself to do. The man turned to the class this time. The class quieted down. "Everybody, I would like you to meet our new student, Mr. Iwahashi. He's transferred here from America."

This got everyone talking again.

"America?" I heard one say.

"That's really far away. I wonder what he's doing here." One boy said.

"Look at his eyes." A girl said.

What was wrong with my eyes?

"Quiet down everybody, I'm sure you're embarrassing him." The teacher said quite loudly.

Well _now_ I was embarrassed.

"Why don't you tell us a few things about yourself, Mr. Iwahashi?" The teacher said turning to me with a smile.

I was starting to hate this man who kept putting me on the spot.

I turned to the class and choked back my fear. "Well," I said quietly, "My name is Caven Iwahashi and I've transferred here from Colorado, USA."

Some first impression I was making.

One girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Yamagata?" The teacher asked politely.

The girl turned to look at me. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun, and her brown eyes were the same color as her hair.

"You don't look Japanese, Caven-san. So why is you're last name of the ethnicity?" What a creative question. I would have probably asked something like 'What's your favorite color?'

"I'm half Japanese." I answered, my voice still soft because I still hadn't gotten used to all the people staring at me. "My father is Japanese and my mother American. I guess I look more like my mom." I gave her a small smile and her face turned red.

Did she have a cold or something?

"Could I ask you guys to do something for me?" I said suddenly and everybody seemed a bit surprised. "Would you mind not using honorifics with me? I'm not accustomed to using them." I stated quickly, adverting my gaze from the people around me, embarrassed by my sudden request.

"We'd be happy too." A girl said. I turned back to the class.

"Yeah," another said, "whatever makes you comfortable, Caven." Most of the kids in class were nodding there heads in agreement.

"Thank you so much everybody." I said happily, tilting my head to the side so my hair flopped into my face. Kiyoshi was right; these people really did seem nice. When I opened my eyes all the girls had pink faces. Even some of the boys looked a little flustered.

Was it hot in here, or something?

The questions continued at full force after that.

"What's you're hometown like?"

"Do you like animals?"

"Do you like sports?"

"Caven, why did you move here?" I heard a boy ask.

My smile froze in place as I heard the dreaded question. I knew I was going to be asked this. I had prepared myself for it, but right now I couldn't bring myself to speak. I felt my happiness drain away from my face and a look of indifference take root there instead.

"I moved here to stay with my grandmother." I stated simply. And it wasn't a lie, so I didn't have to worry about them not believing me.

The teacher took this time to interrupt. "I think that's enough questions class. We need to get started on the lesson. Mr. Iwahashi."

I turned to look at the teacher, the look I had on my face seemed to surprise him. "Yes, sir?"

"Umm," he began, still staring at my face. What was with these people? "You will be seated next to Tamaki." He managed out.

Tamaki? As in the chairman's son, Tamaki? The one I've heard so much about?

"Tamaki, please raise you're hand." He said, looking around me towards the class.

I turned around to see a boy waving his hand frantically through the air like he was trying to hail a taxi; this caused his blonde hair to sway to and fro. All the girls around him were giggling. Mr. Popularity, I thought to myself. Every school's got one. I remembered the most popular guy at my school, Nathan Evers. He was blonde too, and a friend of Caven's.

I made my way to the seat that Tamaki was now pointing to, even thought it was obviously the only empty seat in the room. What was really funny was the serious expression on his face as he did so.

This guy seemed like an idiot. So I guess he and Nathan had more that one thing in common. At least I know why I was in 2-A. It's because of Tamaki.

I passed by the desk of the glasses boy as I made my way to the seat. He gave me a curious glance as I walked by, making me feel like I was an exhibit to be stared at.

A chill ran down my spine.

As soon as I was seated the teacher began to explain today's lesson. Something about dynamical systems and differential equations. The world must hate me if we have to start out with math this early in the morning.

"A differential equation is an equation involving an unknown function and its derivatives." The teacher explained and tapped the board with his chalk.

I think that's when I fell asleep.

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own OHSHC or its characters. I do own all scenes, dialogues, plot line, and characters. DO NOT USE THEM.

How do you guys like it so far? I had a bit of writer's frustration.

I'm so sorry to be editing all my chapters. I wasn't very happy with them once I went back and officially reread them several times.

Note- Cailyn no longer carries her brother's guitar everywhere and I've made it so her music room doesn't have a giant mirror. I have no idea where that came from. No need to reread the description from chapter 3 unless you want to, I'm just trying to clear things up. Sorry.

Opinions are greatly appreciated!


	6. Enter

-Chapter 6-

Enter

I awoke to somebody poking my shoulder. Very roughly I may add. My eyes were still closed, so I couldn't see who was doing it.

"Iwahashi." I heard a voice say. "Iwahashi. Wakey, wakey."

The poking continued.

"Tamaki, give up. You've been at this for several minutes." I heard a cool voice say.

"I will not!" That must be Tamaki. "I will continue to try to wake this young man, and I will succeed!"

This time the poking was quicker. Kind of like those people who used those Morse code machines.

Definitely an idiot.

"I'm awake." I grumbled. Sitting up slowly from the desk I was lying on to look around the room. It was only me, Tamaki, and the glasses boy. Everyone else had left.

"Everyone is in the refectory for noontime recess, Mr. Iwahashi." I turned to the glasses boy. Could this guy read minds? And why didn't he just say lunch like a normal person would?

"You looked confused, so I decided to tell you." That was a yes to the mind reading.

"It's lunch time already? Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I mumbled, mainly to myself.

"You looked very tired, and Tamaki-" The boy was cut off by the blonde haired boy.

"And I decided to convince the class to let you sleep!" He yelled, jumping up from his crouching position next to me and pointing to the ceiling. "By using my charm and unlimited amount of pure beauty!" He sang has he looked down on me with his chin resting in his finger tips, his eyes sparkling.

The glasses boy came up next to Tamaki. "He also happened to bring up the fact that we had no idea what you were like if we were to wake you up. Then he continued to mention a friend of ours for added emphasis." He said all of this while writing in his notebook. He's kind of nerd, I thought.

"So, would you like to join us for lunch, Iwahashi?" I turned to see that Tamaki was back to normal. I also noticed that his eyes were… violet? It was an unusual color, but very beautiful. Both he and Kyoya were actually very good-looking guys.

"Uh, sure. Thank you for inviting me." I said as I got up from my desk. Both of the boys were several inches taller than me. Okay, maybe people _weren't_ short in Japan. They're really giving us the wrong view of foreign people in America.

The glasses boy shut his notebook and held out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Kyoya Ootori, and this is Tamaki Suoh. Welcome to Ouran Academy, Mr. Iwahashi." He spoke politely while giving me a smile. So this was Kyoya. Mr. Suoh had mentioned his name, but I didn't get any descriptions of the Host Club members.

Strange. For some reason this guy reminded me of… me. Now why was that?

"Well, off to lunch then!" Tamaki shouted, and I pushed the thought away. We made our way towards the door, Kyoya in the lead and Tamaki behind me.

Just then, a monkey suddenly swung from the ceiling and out of site.

What the hell? A _monkey_?

My focus was on the place where the monkey had disappeared. That meant I didn't see the banana peel it had left.

"Caven, watch out!" I heard Tamaki yell behind me.

_Too late._

I felt my leg give out beneath as I stepped on the banana peel and slid right into Kyoya's back, causing both of us to fall forward. Tamaki was running to catch me and _also_ managed to step on the dreaded fruit. He fell forward and landed on top of me. His weight knocked the breath out of me as I was squished between the two boys. Well this is uncomfortable in more ways than one. Who I felt _really_ sorry for was Kyoya, who had two people on top of him.

That reminds me.

I looked down to see Kyoya beneath me. He wasn't moving, so I would've thought he was dead if I hadn't felt his breath on my face and his chest moving beneath my hands. Yup, really uncomfortable. Just then he opened his eyes and I could see how dark they were. Not just in the sense of the words though. There was a lot of pain there. And loneliness.

For some reason Tamaki was still on top of us, and for a second I thought _he_ was the one who was dead. That thought was banished as he groaned and got up mumbling something about 'stupid banana peels everywhere I go'. That made me chuckle as he helped me back onto my feet.

He looked confused. "What are you laughing at?"

"I think you're kind of funny." I said while turning around to help Kyoya up. He was sitting up now, inspecting his glasses that had flown off when I collided with him.

I reached out my hand to help him up. "I'm so sorry Kyoya. Did I break you're glasses?" He grabbed my outstretched hand and I pulled him up. Not an easy feat because he was pretty heavy too. "Are you okay?" I asked him, tilting my head up to look at his face. His glasses were back on, and the light reflected off of them, hiding his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said. "However," a small grin broke out over his face and it kind of creeped me out, "I do think it's funny that you asked about my glasses before my own well-being."

I turned towards the door and made my way out. "I figured that since you're so rich, you would just by contacts or something instead of wearing glasses. Seeing as you chose the latter, it means you must be very attached to them. So I asked about them first." I explained, peering over my shoulder as we made our way down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Kyoya had a reflective look on his face. "How do you know that I don't have some sort of eye problem and am not able to wear contacts?" He asked me as I turned back around to watch where I was going.

I shrugged, knowing they would see. "Then my assumption would be wrong and I would apologize for seeming rude."

He apparently accepted that answer because he didn't speak again. Tamaki however…

"Caven. Is it all right if Kyoya and I call you Caven? Iwahashi is such a _long_ name. Of course, it is Japanese so I guess that's understandable. Kyoya, why are Japanese-"

I cut him off before my head exploded. "It's fine if you call me Caven. I would prefer it actually." I said slowing my pace as the two caught up to me. We continued into the cafeteria, I mean _refectory_, together.

"Caven, I wanted to-" Tamaki was again interrupted, this time by a mob of girls. Kyoya seemed pretty popular with the ladies too.

I slipped off unnoticed and went to get my food and find an empty table. There went my new friends.

* * *

"Uh," I said looking up at the menu on the wall. It was full of a bunch of food I couldn't pronounce. "What lunch doesn't contain any meat in it?" I asked the man politely.

He was about to answer me when a voice spoke up. "A vegetarian huh?" I turned to my right to see Tamaki, with Kyoya behind him. So they escaped the crazy girls, eh? Kyoya wrote something down in his book before closing it to look at the menu too. Weird guy. What can you possibly find to right down at lunch?

"I'll take the crab, with remoulade on the side please. Also some green tea." He stated simply while pushing up his glasses with his index finger.

The man taking orders turned back to me. Again, Tamaki interrupted him. "One B lunch and a C salad for my friend, and I'll have the chateaubriand with the duchess potatoes. Both with iced tea please." Tamaki said to the chef. I was not going to get used to this any time soon. How did people eat all this fancy food?

"Actually," I said speaking to the chef, "Do you have any chocolate milk?"

The man looked a bit confused, but nodded and turned away to get the food. Tamaki turned to look down at me. "Chocolate milk?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

I immediately felt embarrassed by my request. "I don't like tea. I think it tastes like dirt."

The man came back with our meals. "Have a nice day." He said as we walked away, kind of reminding me of a cashier at a restaurant. The ones that always had that fake smile plastered to their faces, waiting for they're shift to be over. The people working here seemed genuinely happy though.

We sat at a semi-deserted table in the center of the refectory. People were staring at us, either because of the two people in front of me, or because I was the new student. Maybe both.

"So Caven?" I turned to Tamaki who had a very confused look on his face. "I thought you were a vegetarian?"

I took a bit of my salad and swallowed. "I am. That doesn't mean I can't drink milk. I'm not saying milking is good though." I had to explain this a lot to people at my old school. "Cows are artificially impregnated annually to help them produce more milk. Then their calves are taken away and either killed for veal if they're male or to become more dairy cows if they're female. Plus," I said pointing to Tamaki's meal in front of him. "When the cow is a few years old, it doesn't produce as much milk, so it's killed and made into things like hamburger patties and steak, even though they can live to be 20." I pushed back my now finished salad and began to sip on my milk through a straw. "It's animal cruelty in action, and I think it's horrendous to treat animals in such a way."

During my little speech a bunch of people had stopped at our table to listen. When I was done talking, everyone seemed shocked.

Suddenly a girl shouted, "Caven you're so cool."

Another girl joined in. "Yeah, I've never met any who's cared about animals so much as to give up meat."

The praises continued around me, and I had to say, these people were really shallow sometimes. Who cared about me? That entire speech was about poor, mistreated cows!

The clock outside chimed out 12 times and everyone started heading back to class. Tamaki, Kyoya and I went over to throw our trays away.

On the way back to the classroom Tamaki asked me what I said during lunch was true.

"Yes it is. But to tell you the truth," I turned to look out the window at the clear sky, "chocolate milk is really the only thing I'll drink. Everything else tastes funny." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyoya write something down in his notebook.

"Oh, those poor cows!" Tamaki suddenly shouted, flailing his arms around. "To think that things like that actually exist in this world. From this day forward I will never let a scrap of meat touch my lips!"

And that's how the next couple weeks went by. Tamaki would ask me questions, I would answer them, and then he would have a melodramatic outburst. All the while Kyoya would write in his notebook. Sometimes he had his laptop with him. It was actually kind of fun.

* * *

I had stayed after school that day to help a girl find her earring. Hey, being a girl, I knew what it was like to lose jewelry.

As I exited the door to the classroom after 20 minutes of searching for the thing, I decided to take a stroll around the school. Kiyoshi had probably already left. He was used to me randomly walking to and from places.

I stared out the large windows the lined the hallway and thought about how life here at Ouran was. Everybody was really nice, but I still had trouble being around all the new faces. I did consider Tamaki and Kyoya friends, even though I had only known them for a short amount of time. Tamaki always seemed to try to make people happy. It was kind of unnerving after a while. Here he was being so kind and I couldn't even really smile at anybody.

Soon I found myself in front a familiar pair of doors.

Music Room #3.

To tell you the truth, I had completely forgotten about the Host Club. It's not like I visited it or anything. I had no need or interest in it. Being in the same class as Tamaki and Kyoya was enough for me. Plus, I was a boy to everyone in the school.

I turned around to go back down the hallway so I could head home. I didn't have a cell phone with me, so if I was out any later Grandma would worry.

As I took a step forward I was suddenly bombarded by a blur of blue and yellow. The blob crashed it me and I fell against the large doors of the Music Room. The collision caused the doors to swing open by themselves.

With that, I entered the room of the Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSCH or its characters, just my own.

I wasn't sure if I should continue this story or not, so I took the past several days to write ahead. I'm still not sure where its going because things keep changing, but I will continue to post chapters if people want me to.

Please review!


	7. Meet the Host Club

-Chapter 7-

Meet the Host Club

_Ow_. What the hell was that?

"Caven? Are you awake?"

Where was I?

"Caven?"

Who was talking?

"Wakey, wakey Caven."

_Tamaki._

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light in the room. I looked up and was, again, attacked by a moving blur. I fell back down, but this time my head hit a pillow instead of the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Cai-chan!" A voice yelled into my ear. "I didn't mean to run into you!" I turned my head to see big brown eyes full of tears looking into mine. It was the little boy I had met last Friday.

The boy was picked up off me by a pair of large hands. "Not helping Mitsukuni." I knew that voice. It was Darth Vader.

The tall man put the little boy on his shoulders. Mitsukuni? If this little boy was Honey, then that must be Mori. I didn't realize how childlike Honey was though, and he was a _senior_?

I was quickly pulled up into a sitting position as Tamaki grabbed my hands. "Are you okay Caven? Is you're head okay? Oh my gosh, you're crying! Honey-senpai didn't hurt you that badly, did he? Kyoya! Call a doctor!" Tamaki continued to yell as his death grip on my hands increased.

"I think you're the one who's hurting him, Tamaki." Kyoya stated coolly while pointing at our hands with his pen.

Tamaki looked down and suddenly had a look of horror on his face. He quickly let go and went to a corner of the room to mope. I just rubbed my hands and stared at him. This was new to me.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around at my surroundings. We were in the music room, of course, and everyone seemed to be in the middle of hosting. Girls were turned around in their seats to look at the commotion Tamaki had started.

"You hit you're head when Honey-sempai knocked into you." A brown-haired boy spoke. He had an androgynous appearance, with big brown eyes and feminine features. This must be Haruhi then. I would have never known she was a girl if Mr. Suoh hadn't told me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and gave me a smile. I liked this boy, I mean girl. She seemed a lot more level headed than the people I've met so far.

"I'm fine. Thanking you for asking."

Kyoya spoke up. "Come on everybody, back to the guests. We don't want to keep them waiting, now do we?" I had a feeling he wasn't concerned for their feelings though. "You may do as you wish, Caven." Kyoya said as he turned around and made his way to an empty table. He must not have any customers today.

Everybody followed his lead and separated to go to their tables. I took this time to sort through what I knew. I was in the Host Club, a club that serves girls simply because it brings joy to them, because I was tackled by a child-like senior and then knocked unconscious? I wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't happened to me.

I watched from my place on the couch as the hosts… well, hosted. Tamaki was the closest one to me, and was wooing the girls around him with his good looks. He seemed most popular with the ladies. I overheard some of his conversation. "Yes my dear, sometimes the stress of being a host thrusts itself upon us all." He turned to the girl on his left and lifted her face to his by the chin, "But the pain of not being able to look into those captivating eyes of yours would simply be unbearable if I were to go without them for even a day." There was a series of squeals after that, and Tamaki started to go on and on about all the beauty in the world. What a player.

Next was Haruhi, who was simply talking to her guests. She seemed really interested in whatever the girls had to say. I wonder what they would do if they knew 'he' was actually a 'she'.

At the next table was Honey and Mori. Honey was eating a mountain load of cake while Mori just sat there watching him. Along with the rest of the girls who had hearts in their eyes. Okay, wasn't it at least a _little_ weird to be into a guy who looked like an eight-year old?

Kyoya was by himself at a table, typing away on his laptop.

All that left was Hikaru and Kaoru. Now where were they?

My question was answered as I heard a bunch of girls scream behind me. Something along the lines of "How wonderful, brotherly love!"

I turned around and I think my heart stopped.

Twins.

They were twins.

"Yeah, I thought it was a little strange at first too." I heard Haruhi say from behind me. I didn't, or rather _couldn't _turn around to look at her. And it wasn't because of the scene going on in front of me. "You get used to it after a while though."

I just continued to stare at the two boys.

"Hey, are you okay." Haruhi placed a hand on my shoulder. "Does you're head hurt?"

I shook my head no and turned to look at her, she had a tray of tea in her hands. I could tell because of the odor coming from the cups. I spoke with a fake smile on my face. "Just a little creeped out. How do girls like that kind of thing?" I said, jamming my thumb behind me in the direction of the twins who were locked in a tender embrace. "An incestuous relationship? It's weird. Not to mention illegal."

Haruhi laughed at this. "Yeah, but the girls like it. By the way, I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Haruhi. I'm Caven Iwahashi."

Tamaki suddenly came out of nowhere and stepped between Haruhi and I. "Stop flirting with my daughter you little ruffian! Daddy doesn't like it!" He pulled Haruhi into a death hold.

I raised an eyebrow. Tamaki really was an idiot. How did they keep up this charade for this long? "People are going to start thinking Haruhi is a girl if you call him your 'daughter'." I stood up. "Also, I'm not the one hugging him."

Tamaki looked down to see Haruhi glaring at him. "Let go, senpai. And you're _not_ my father!" She yelled at him.

He dropped his arms and ran over to Kyoya. "Mommy! Haruhi is in a rebellious stage!"

_Mommy?_

"Haruhi is right, Tamaki. So you can't possibly say he's in a rebellious stage."

"But Kyoya!"

I felt an arm wrap around my waist, then another around my shoulder.

"It's good to see you're up." A pair of voices said in unison.

Oh, boy. I took a step back to get out of the twins grasp and got a good look at them. Their hair was a light orange color and they had identical faces with golden eyes. Twins alright. The only difference was that one's hair was parted to the right, while the other to the left. I knew better though. Twins aren't the same person, even if they may look it.

"I'm Hikaru," the one on the left said.

"And I'm Kaoru," the one on the right said.

"And we're the Hitachiin brothers." They raised their hands in the air in a 'ta da' motion.

Their voices are really different, was all I was thinking.

The left-haired twin, Hikaru, spoke. "What were you doing in front of the doors anyway?"

Tamaki noted the twin's question and came to stand by them. "Yes, what _were_ you doing in front of the entrance to our lovely Host Club, Caven?" Suddenly his eyes sparked. "Were you coming here to _request_ somebody?"

_Request?_

"No, I just-" Tamaki cut me off.

"Well, if that's how it is." Tamaki folded his arms. "Who would you prefer? The wild type? The boy Lolita? The mischievous type? The cool type?" He pointed to each member of the host club before coming up to me. Placing his hand underneath my chin, and tilted my head up so I was looking into his eyes. "Or how about someone like me?"

I couldn't decide if I should push him off, or just explain. My head was starting to hurt and I think that messed up my thinking process as I chose something else to do.

"Tamaki," I feigned shock, "I had no idea that you were gay." He froze in place, his previous expression still on his face. "I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm completely straight. But," I quickly stepped up to him and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close. Then I leaned up on my toes so that our noses were touching and cupped his face with my freehand. "I'd be happy to request you as my host if it were to make you happy." I whispered and then tilted my head down a bit so it looked like I was being bashful.

The girls around us screamed and a few even fainted. The rest of the hosts stood there stunned. And Tamaki…

I almost laughed out loud at his expression. His face was like a tomato and was frozen in a mask of surprise. I guess this sort of thing didn't happen to him very often.

I couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, releasing my hold of Tamaki in the process. He just stood there and stared at the place I had been. Then he slowly turned to look at me as I tried to calm down from my hysterics.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, it's just-" He ran over and pulled me off the ground into a too tight hug, screaming out something about my laugh being adorable.

"What… are you talking… about?" I gasped as he squished me into a pulp.

"I've never heard you laugh before and it's just so cute! So adorable! Do it again!" He continued to hug me and I felt my face turning blue. Kyoya came over and dragged him off by his blazer.

I sat coughing on the floor I thought about how Tamaki was right though. That was the first time I had laughed at school. Actually, it was the first real laugh I had had in while.

I got up off the floor and went over to the window will to sit down. I ignored the people who watched me as I took a seat and stared out the window.

It was sunny out. A perfect fall day. The leaves were falling off the trees in the courtyard to make way for the ones that would come in the spring. They floated slowly to the ground where they would lay until somebody picked them up. Or eroded away. Things dying to make way for new life. Is that what happened to me? Did my family die so others could take their place?

Why was it that whenever I felt my spirits lift up, life decided to kick me back down to the cold, hard reality that was _my_ life. I thought about a quote from Charlie Brown that I had read one day a few years ago in a newspaper clipping. Charlie Brown had said "I think I'm afraid to be happy. Because whenever you get too happy, something bad always happens." I think that's what I was like. Afraid to be truly happy because I knew something would always come up that would make my life miserable. But that's how life was, right? So maybe I was afraid of life itself.

I twisted in my makeshift seat so my feet were touching the ground. Looking around the room I tried to find something that would keep my mind off my pessimistic thoughts. Kyoya was still sitting by himself so I decided to join him.

I could feel the stares boring into my back as I made my way toward Kyoya's table. _Probably_ because of my little scene earlier.

Kyoya didn't bother to look up from his keyboard as I sat down. He was completely focused on his work. As he always was. Let's see…

"What time is it?" I asked.

"4:22." He said without looking up.

"What time does the club end?"

"5:00."

"What's today's date?"

"The 22nd of April."

He was doing well so far. Let's kick it up a notch.

"How many guests are here today?"

"38."

"What's the plan for tomorrow's meeting?"

"I'm not authorized to tell you that."

Okay, still no reaction.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I held up my hand that 3 fingers pointed up.

Kyoya stopped typing and looked at me with an expression on his face that he normally gave to Tamaki. "Are you _trying_ to distract me?" He said in an annoyed tone.

_Finally_. I broke through the barrier.

"No. Just testing your listening capabilities." I said semi-cheerfully.

This made him even more annoyed. He said something under his breath that I didn't hear, and then proceeded to type again.

"You're very meticulous, aren't you." I said. It was a statement rather than question.

Kyoya continued to type but took the time to peer at me through his glasses. Now I feel special. "I have to be to run this club." He said with a grin on his face and continued to type.

I blinked a couple times before continuing to voice my thoughts. "I think I figured out why you wear glasses." I said, resting my chin on the palm of my hand while staring at Kyoya.

He seemed amused my by my random comment. "Besides the fact that I am not able see without them?" He said with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I ignored his sarcastic remark. "I think it's because you have this wall up. A wall that doesn't allow anyone to see anything but the false pretenses you use to hide your true self." I said this with an indifferent expression on my face, still staring at the boy in front of me.

Let's just say the expression on his face was one I would never forget.

"And what made you come to that conclusion." He said flatly, returning to his work.

"Your eyes." I stated matter-of-factly. "You hide them so nobody can see your emotions. I found that out on my first day of school. You're eyes are always hidden by the glare your glasses give off. But I can tell that every time you smile at me, and those around you, you don't mean it."

Kyoya stopped typing, but didn't look at me. The glare that I had mentioned earlier was there so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I don't care if you just want to keep up appearances." I stood up from the table. "I just want you to be happy." I turned around to walk away.

"Why?" I heard him ask in a low voice. "Why do you care so much about someone you barely know?"

"On the contrary, Kyoya. I know you very well." He looked confused. "You're just like me." And with that I left a very bewildered Kyoya by himself to ponder over my words.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or it's characters, just my own.

So, how are you guys liking so far? I'd love to hear opinions on things you like or think need to be improved.

P.S. I'll update soon. ;D


	8. A New Member?

-Chapter 8-

A New Member?

I didn't know what to do after I left Kyoya's table. Everybody was with their guests and I didn't want to be a nuisance. I could have gone home, which is what I _should_ have done, but I found myself walking towards the piano in the back of the room. This thing just seemed to keep calling to me.

As I sat down on the bench, I paid no mind to the curious looks around me. I pushed back the lid of the piano and started with some simple chords to warm up my fingers. Then I began to play.

The song I chose was simple. I normally started out with something easy, then worked my way up to more complicated songs. I closed my eyes and felt my fingers moving up and down the keys. Slowly and arithmetically. Just letting the music come to me as I sat there, blocking out the world and basking in its silence. All except for the melody around me. Eventually the notes faded away into nothingness and I opened my eyes.

Everyone had gathered around the piano to hear me play, even the Host Club. As soon as I finished they broke into applause, but that's not what caught my attention. It was the expression Tamaki had on his face. I couldn't even explain what it was.

A girl came up to me. "I didn't know you could play the piano, Caven."

"Uh, yes. I've been playing since I was 4." I told her.

"Do you play any other instruments?" Another girl asked.

"Yes, I do actually." I turned to look down at the piano keys. I wasn't used to this much attention. Not since my first day at school. "The violin, cello, and guitar. Piano is my favorite though." I ran my hand across the keys. "When I begin to play, it's like I'm in my own world. The notes flowing around me as they hover there, breaking the silence. So close, yet so far away. I feel like I can lay my feelings out without having to worry about anyone trotting over them." I looked up to see all the girls crying.

"I'm so sorry. Did I do or say anthing to offend you ladies?"

"No." A girl shook her head. "We just think the way you speak is beautiful."

"Yeah." I turned to see a girl I knew. "During class you barely talk, but you're so poetic when you have the chance."

"Say something else Caven." A girl said.

_This is weird. _

"I wouldn't know what to say. I'm not used to speaking very much." My brother normally said everything I was thinking, so I never had to worry about talking to people. I turned to look out the window. "I never have much to say."

"Attention ladies. The Host Club is now closed for the day. Please come again tomorrow." Kyoya's voice carried across the room and reached the ears of those around me.

I received a series of 'goodbyes' as the all the girls exited the room for the day. As I was about to take my leave, I was suddenly pulled back in by two pairs of arms.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled as I was thrown onto a coach.

The twins simply shrugged and moved out of the way as Tamaki stepped up to me. "How would like to join the Host Club, Caven?"

I just stared at up at him with a questionable look on my face. "What?"

The twins pushed Tamaki out of the way and their faces peered into mine. "Join our club." They said in unison.

I stood up from the couch and made my way towards the door, inching my way past the twins and Tamaki as I did so. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't think being in a Host Club is something I would enjoy. I'm not very good around people." I turned the handle on the door.

Again I was pulled back.

"On the contrary, Caven." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses as I was set down in front of him by Mori. "You did very well with the ladies today. We even received a few extra tips." Was this guy just interested in the money?

"That may be true, but the point is I don't _want_ to be in the Host Club." I stood my ground against the boy in front of me. "I think what you do here is pointless and the way you treat girl's feelings is wrong. Although it's their own fault for coming here." I added at the end.

Tamaki came up behind me. "Pointless, eh? What's so wrong with wanting to bring happiness to young ladies? Sharing our beauty with the rest of the world is nothing to be ashamed of." He put an arm around my shoulder and I immediately pushed it off.

The twins came up to me next. "And if we're not mistaken, Kyoya is right." Kaoru said.

"You were messing with those girls feelings too." Hikaru said. I was able to tell them apart only by their speech patterns. I hadn't been around them long enough to notice anything else yet.

"If I was, then I didn't mean to be." I turned my face away so nobody could look at me. I was actually embarrassed that I held let my feelings show so easily earlier. "I was just speaking from the heart and was caught up in the moment."

"Stop pestering him guys." I looked up to see Haruhi standing with her hands on her hips. Like my mom used to do whenever she told Caven or me to do something and we wouldn't listen. The thought of my mom made my stomach clench up, and I felt sick all of a sudden. "If he doesn't want to be in the club then don't force him." She continued.

I was right about Haruhi. She _was_ the level-headed one.

"But Haruhi." Tamaki whined just like he had earlier. "He'd be perfect as a host."

As Tamaki and Haruhi argued I attempted to sneak out the door. Something jumped on my back before I made it though, and I just barely managed to stay upright.

"Would you like to have some cake with me, Cai-chan?" Honey said happily and gave his bunny a squeeze.

"Umm, okay." I said as I walked over to a table that Honey had pointed out. I had never been very good at saying no to kids.

The senior hopped down from my back and went to sit next to Mori. He handed me a slice of chocolate cake and grabbed a strawberry one for himself. Mori didn't take anything so I assumed he wasn't hungry.

"Mitsukuni." He suddenly said.

"What is it Takashi?" Honey turned to look at Mori and then a knowing look came to his face. "That's right."

_What?_

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me 'Honey.'" Then he pointed to Mori, "And this is Takashi Morinozuka, everyone calls him 'Mori' though." After that he stuck a giant slice of cake into his mouth.

"I'm Caven Iwahashi. It's nice to meet you both, but I think we've met before." I took a bite of my chocolate cake. It was very rich and the icing was fluffy and tasted like Whoppers. Yummy.

"You were that boy we ran into in the hall, right?" He said this while sticking another piece of cake into his mouth.

"That's right. I'm really sorry about that by the way."

"It's okay. Takashi doesn't get hurt very easily." He took a sip of tea then placed a different piece of cake on his plate. How much does this boy eat? "You were playing the piano then too." He said nonchalantly.

"You heard me playing?"

"Yup, you were really good. You were good today too." He said giving me a big smile. "Right Takashi?" He looked up the quiet man beside him.

"Yeah."

I loved a man of many words.

Speaking of that…

Tamaki bounced over to our table with the rest of the Host Club in suit. That took a while.

"So, will you join our club?" He asked again. This guy was persistent.

"No, I won't."

"But Caven you-"

Kyoya spoke up before he could continue. "How about a proposition then?" He asked.

"What kind of proposition?" I said as I took another bite of cake. Honey started on his fourth.

"A competition to see whether or not you join us as a host."

"So if you guys win, I become a host. What happens if I win?" I set down my plate on the table.

"Then we leave the subject alone, never to mention it again."

"And if I say no?" I turned to look at him.

"My family owns a private police force instated with 100 officers." His glasses flashed as he pushed them up further on his nose, making him look menacing.

What was the hell was with these people? They were crazy.

"Which means I don't have a choice, now do I?"

He smiled at me, knowing he had won. "Not in the slightest."

I sighed and stood up from my seat. "What's the competition?"

Kyoya smirked. "A musical competition between you and Tamaki. Piano of course."

A piano competition? I turned to Tamaki and he looked as shocked as I was. "I didn't know you played the piano, Tamaki."

He turned to me. "Yes, I've played since I was young. Just like you."

"It's settled then." We both turned to Kyoya who had spoken. "Tomorrow the Host Club will have a new member."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself." I stated with a frown.

"I am. I have full faith in Tamaki and his abilities." If he wasn't being such an ass, I would have thought that was sweet.

"Okay then." I turned and made my way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" The twins said, stepping in front of me.

"Home. I was supposed to be there three hours ago." I said pushing them of the way. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Wait a minute, Caven!"

"Yes?" I turned to see Tamaki running towards me.

"Would you like a ride home?"

"Oh," well this was a surprise. "That's okay, Tamaki. I'd rather walk."

"But it's about to rain." Haruhi said. "Senpai's giving me a ride too."

I looked outside to see storm clouds covering the sky. That was a sudden change in weather.

"All the better. I love the rain." I said simply as turned around and exited the room, leaving the Host Club behind me.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don not own OHSHC ot its characters, just my own.

Yeah, kind of a slow chapter. Sorry for any dissapointment!


	9. Piano Battle

-Chapter 9-

Piano Battle

At school the next day, news of the competition between me and Tamaki had traveled through the student body. It was all anybody was talking about. Kyoya sure knew how to spread things around.

The event was to take place after school during the Host Club. Everyone was allowed to attend. The only reason I could think of that would make Kyoya stop hosting for a day, would be that all these people were paying to be here.

That money-grubber.

There would be two professional judges and one student from the Ouran Music Department there to decide who won. Tamaki and I were to be given a song by each judge. We could play the song in its original form, or add in improvisations if we wanted to. If we did not know the song, then sheet music would be available. Then, at the end, Tamaki and I would each play a song of our own choice.

The day went by quickly and I soon found myself walking the familiar path to the Music Room. I noticed that the doors were opened and people were starting to arrive.

I entered the music room and found that all the furniture had been cleared away. In its place were rows and rows of seats that already had people sitting in them. At the back of the room in front of all those seats, was a large stage with two grand pianos situated on either end. This place reminded me of a concert hall.

People pointed and whispered as I walked onto stage and set my bag on the ground next to the large instrument. Tamaki entered the room just a few seconds later and also made his way onto the stage. Tamaki and I each did some hand exercises as the room filled with people. Soon the judges entered and took their seats, and Kyoya made his way onto the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, to our Host Club Piano Battle." Everyone clapped and a few people hollered.

_Piano Battle?_

"I would like to introduce our first judge, Miss Akiko Kuroki, the world renowned pianist. Our second judge is Mr. Hiroshi Nakamura, of Nakamura Music Industries. And from our own Ouran Academy, Kenji Yamanashi of class 3-A, also president of the orchestra club and lead piano. Please give them a round of applause." Everyone clapped again and the judges smiled. Then Kyoya turned to Tamaki and I. "Let's meet our participants." He gestured to Tamaki first. "Tamaki Suoh of class 2-A will begin first." Everyone clapped again, but this time all the girls screamed. Then Kyoya gestured to me. "Caven Iwahashi, also class 2-A, will play after Tamaki." Looks like I had some fans too.

"Well then. Everybody knows the rules so let's begin." Kyoya turned to the fist judge. "Miss Kuroki, you're up first."

She nodded and turned to us. "Good luck to both of you. Your song will be Beethoven's Piano Sonata, Opus 57, 'Appassionato'."

I looked to Tamaki and saw him nod at the lady before turning to the keys.

There was something about him that changed when Tamaki played the piano. Perhaps it was the look of infinite care that touched his eyes when he began to play. Or maybe it was the way he seemed so happy to be sitting there, letting the music surround him.

When he played, it was like the world had narrowed down to just the two of us in that airy room. Deep chords resonated as his fingers skipped up the keys. My breath was bated as the composition soared to its climax, but his face stayed serene, his eyes closed as the notes came crashing down around us. Slowly the notes died out until nothing was heard but the silence in the room. That was soon broken by the applause from the crowd. I wasn't paying attention to them though. I was staring at Tamaki. Captivated by his eyes that seemed to hold so much joy, yet were so full of loneliness. Tamaki stared right back at me, looking into my own eyes like he was searching for something.

I broke away from his piercing stare and noted that Kyoya was gesturing for me to play. So I did. I played the same song Tamaki just played, with just as much emotion as he did. That's how the contest went for the next half hour. The judges would give us a song, Tamaki would play, and then I would play it again. Even I could tell we were at the same skill level, so it was all up to the final song that would decide to who would win.

"Tamaki, you may begin." Kyoya said turning to him.

The song Tamaki chose was beautiful and one that I had never heard before. It was soft and gentle, and he played it as though he didn't have a care in the world. But there was an also an implication of something else that I couldn't note.

Tamaki finished and it was my turn. I still didn't know what I was going to play, so I placed my hands on the keys and let something come to me.

The song was hauntingly beautiful and I played it with ease, even as the notes wove together in the complicated melody. I could tell each one apart individually though. Every one had its own unique sound, just like people had the many things that made them different from everyone else. The song was familiar, but at the moment I couldn't place where I had heard it…

My hands abruptly stopped on the wrong chord as I remembered the song. It was Caven's song. The song I had written for him on our last birthday. How could I have forgotten that? _How?_

I could hear the people around me start to whisper as I just sat there with my hands still on the keys. I paid no mind to them. All I could think about was how I just played our song, and didn't realize it immediately. The pain welled up inside me as I thought about how much my brother had loved that song.

"That's the end of the Piano Battle everyone." I heard Kyoya's voice but didn't look up to see him. "We'll let the judges decide the winner and let you all know tomorrow."

People were getting up to leave, I could hear them. Soon I couldn't hear anything.

"Caven, are you alright?" That was Tamaki's voice.

"Caven?"

"I'm fine. I just feel a bit queasy." I still didn't look up from my hands.

"Do you want me to get the nurse?" He asked.

"That's alright. I can manage." I finally looked up to see Tamaki's face right next to mine. Again, I got caught in his eyes. They were still filled with loneliness, but now there was also concern.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I turned away and tried to prove my point by standing up. I immediately stumbled and felt Tamaki's arm wrap around my waist for support. I blushed.

"I've got you." He picked up my arm and placed it around his neck.

I sighed. "Thank you Tamaki."

He looked down at me and smiled. "Don't worry about it.

* * *

The nurse said that I was just sleep deprived. Which makes no sense since I sleep more than most people. He, yes it was a guy, gave me a note and told me to give it to my guardian. I'm glad to he didn't say parents.

As we left the nurses office Tamaki stayed by my side. "You don't have to help me. I'm fine by myself." I said looking up at him.

"No way. I'm going to help you even if you don't want me too. It's the job of a host."

"But I'm not one of you're guests."

"But you are my friend." He said looking down at me with a smile on his face.

That's right, I thought as we made our way down the hallway together. Tamaki and I are friends.

* * *

I waved to Tamaki as he stepped back into his limo and drove away. He had insisted that I ride with him in case I had trouble walking again. He then proceeded to drag me off before I could tell him I could call my own car to come pick me up.

That idiot. Sometimes his mood swings were really annoying. But it was nice to know that someone cared.

"_Who was that, Cailyn?"_ I turned around to see Hanako with a smirk on her face.

I stepped around her and made my way towards the kitchen. "It was just a friend." I replied indifferently.

"A friend, eh?"

I turned back to her. "Yes, a _friend_."

"Whatever you say." She smirked and walked away from me.

Sometimes she could be so childish.

After I grabbed some trail mix from the cabinet, I made my way up the stairs and to my room. I changed out of my uniform and took off my wig, letting my long hair air out before putting it in a bun. I couldn't think of anything to do, so I decided to sit by my window and read. I have all these books, why not put them to good use?

That's when I found out that I could reach the oak tree outside the house from my bedroom window.

Cool.

Now, most people wouldn't crawl out their window on the third floor to climb a tree. You don't realize how extremely bored I was though.

The tree was large. Its branches were thick and spread out across a large portion of the side yard. I slowly made my way across the limb of the great tree until I came to the trunk. There I sat down and leaned my back against the bark. I let my right leg swing off the branch as I thought about how peaceful it was out here.

"Cailyn?"

I opened my eyes to see Grandma standing in front of the window with a confused expression on her face.

"Hi, Grandma."

"What are you doing out there?" She asked bewildered.

"Sitting. What are you doing in there?"

"I was going to tell you dinner was ready, and I saw your window was open."

"Oh." It was kind of weird having a conversation in a tree.

When I was back in the room I brushed off my back. "You know." I turned to see Grandma giving me a curious glance. "When your father lived in this house, he loved to climb that old tree too."

"Dad?" That didn't seem like something my dad would ever do.

"Yes." She sighed and started brushing off some dirt I had missed. "He was a lot different back then. Before he and your mom had you and your brother, he was very adventurous. Loved to travel with your mother when she went on her trips."

"Really? That doesn't sound like him." My dad usually stayed at home, working in his office for the software company he owned. He used to play with me and Caven all the time before we grew up. He was a really good dad. Always supported whatever Caven and I did, so did my mom.

"Come on. Let's get some dinner before it gets cold." She patted my back and made her way towards the door. "Don't want Goro to get upset, now do we?"

"No we don't." I said with a small laugh and followed after her.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, just my own.

I am so sorry! I think I've lost my touch. The words just aren't coming to me. But I promise you! Things will pick up in the next few chapters. Hopefully. That's up for you guys to decide.

I'm working on different stories to clear my writer's block. One's an original but I don't know what's going on with it, one's for Naruto, and one is for Ouran.

Well, please review! I could always use some opinions or ideas.

P.S. Don't let this chapter fool you! ;D


	10. My Character?

-Chapter 10-

My Character?

"I'm pleased to introduce the newest member of the Ouran Host Club, Caven Iwahashi."

A round of applause followed after Kyoya's little speech. He just had to rub it in, didn't he?

Yes, so I lost the competition. I knew I would since I had stopped half way through the song I was playing. To my surprise I didn't really care though. I was just unhappy that I had to spend three hours after school surrounded by crazy people.

I stared out the window as I was seated on the couch surrounded by three girls. I was leaning against the arm of the furniture and had my left leg up on the seat while the other one was on the floor. What was I supposed to do now?

"So, Caven." I turned to see a girl with long brown hair speaking to me. "You've been at Ouran for a couple weeks, right?"

"Indeed I have, Miss."

She blushed. "Where did you move from?"

"I'm from America. Colorado to be precise." I said.

"Was it pretty there?" A girl with glasses asked.

"It was very beautiful. There are plenty of green forests and fields of vibrant wildflowers as far as the eye can see. I loved to visit the mountain lakes with my family." All this talk of home was making me sad.

"If you loved Colorado so much, then why did you move here?" The first girl asked.

"I have to stay here with my grandmother."

"Why? Shouldn't you be here with your family?" Girl #3 asked. She had short black hair that she wore with a yellow clip.

"Something… came up with my family. I'm not able to see them at the moment." I semi-lied to them. I thought being a host was supposed to be happy? This was just depressing.

"Do you miss them a lot?" Girl #2 asked.

I turned to look back out the window. The sun was shining brightly and I could feel it warm my face as it came in through the window. "I miss them very much. Especially my brother. He was my best friend, my twin." I whispered.

"I didn't know you had a twin brother, Caven." One of the girls said quietly. They seemed to notice that I wasn't in a very peppy mood.

"Is it hard to be away from him?"

I continued to stare out the window. "It's an indescribable pain, to be away from one's other half. I feel hollow, like a piece of me has been ripped out and the other half is left there to heal on its own. Only it's not healing. There's still an open would there. A wound that doesn't seem to want to go away." I looked down at my hands, by now I was talking to myself. "It's like the world has stopped, but I'm the only one who's noticed." My voice choked at the end.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulder, then another.

"We can't say we know exactly what you're going through," Kaoru started.

"But we can understand what it's like to be away from your twin." Hikaru finished.

I looked up to see each that of them had a caring expression on their face.

"You're a part of the Host Club now." They said together. "Which means you're a part of our family."

A family.

I haven't heard that word in a while.

"Thank you guys. That means a lot to me." I said turning to each of them before pulling them both into a hug.

They seemed surprised at first, but then I felt them pat me on the back.

Suddenly there was a ton of squeals around me and I heard a voice laughing hysterically over the chaos. "Finally! A threesome has broken out in the Host Club as the new student enters the twin's world."

What-the-_hell_?

I turned to see a girl in an Ouran uniform with a pink ribbon in her hair. She was holding a microphone and was staring intently at me and the twins, along with the rest of the female population in the room.

She walked up to me. "I'm Renge Houshakuji, manager of this club." She said sweetly.

"Oh." This was weird. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Renge. I'm Caven Iwahashi." I gave her a small smile. For some reason I thought this girl would yell at me if I didn't.

"I know." She stated simply. "I've been watching you ever since my Kyoya considered letting you join the Host Club." That was even weirder.

"What do you mean by 'watching' me? Also, what do you mean by _your_ Kyoya?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" Renge said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not in the slightest. I just think that Kyoya isn't someone's property to be owned."

"Sounds like you care a lot for him."

This girl was frustrating. "I care _about_ him. Not _for_ him." I stated plainly. There were squeals around me. Apparently people took that the wrong way.

"Would you both please cease from talking about me as if I weren't here?"

Renge and I turned to see a slightly flustered Kyoya standing with his notebook at his side.

"Kyoya, you're pink." I stated.

He ignored me. "Renge. Would you please tell us what you figured out about Caven so we can decide his type?"

She snapped her fingers and the lights went out. Then a projector screen came down from the ceiling.

"Please watch the screen everybody." Everyone turned to look at the screen.

Suddenly video footage of me started to run on the screen while Renge did commentary. "Caven Iwahashi, class 2-A, 16 years old. Moved here from America two weeks ago to stay with Meiko Iwahashi, grandparent and owner of Iwahashi Baking Industries. Reason unknown. He's 5'8' and weighs 127 pounds. He has wavy dark auburn hair that he keeps rather long. He has very effeminate features too. He's played the piano since he was 4, guitar since he was 9, violin since he was 12, and just recently began the cello. Other hobbies include writing music. Nothing is known about sports. His mother is a nature photographer and his dad owns a software company in America. He also has a twin brother. Caven is actually a commoner. He's an average student and well liked by his peers. He's very polite and often referred to as 'quiet' and 'delicate' because of his gentle and poetic nature. Caven may also seem to be constantly staring off into space, but he's actually very observant." The slide show ended and the screen went back into the ceiling, followed by the lights coming back on.

How the hell did this girl get my entire background?

Wait a minute. Grandma did mention that a girl had come by the house when I was out the other day to ask about me…

Was this her?

"All in all, Caven appears to be a perfect gentleman." I didn't know if I should take that last remark as a compliment or an insult. Renge quickly turned and pointed at me. "But I'm not sold on the matter!" She yelled out with an angry expression on her face. This girl was starting to scare me.

"What are you talking about Renge?" Haruhi said in a bored monotone. She seemed to be used to this.

"Well, Haruhi. As we witnessed earlier Caven seems to have a dark past that he's not telling us all about. A past that seems to fill him with nothing but pain when he has to talk about it. A past that I _will_ figure out." She said still looking at me with a wicked glint in her eye.

This girl was crazy, but I had to admit she was very good at gauging people's personalities. She was also making me extremely mad.

"Come on Renge, it doesn't really matter now does it." Tamaki said holding his hands up in front of him as a sign of peace.

"Oh, but it is. A character's past is something that affects that person's whole life. To figure out exactly what type of person Caven is, I-"

"My past is nothing that needs to be discussed." I said menacingly to the girl in front of me. "It's none of your damn business what goes on in my life so don't go snooping around where your presence doesn't belong. Who do you think you are?" Renge looked shocked at my sudden change in attitude. In fact, everyone did.

I calmed down and realized what I just. "I am so sorry. It just-"

"That was _perfect_!"

_Huh?_

"That's what I was looking for," Renge continued, sounding like a fangirl. "Your character needed something different. That constant lonely boy act wasn't enough to let you into this club. You needed more to your personality!"

Renge walked away and stepped onto a large podium thing. "It'll be nice working with you Caven! You are now the 'Poetic' type." She shouted and started laughing as the podium rotated into the ground and out of sight.

I'm pretty sure I was just standing there gaping like a hungry fish.

What was _wrong_ with this place?

"Are you okay, Cai-chan?" Honey asked as he came up to me, holding Usa-chan close to his chest.

"Yeah, Renge was a little crazier than normal today." Haruhi said as she put down the tea set she was carrying on a nearby table.

"You were a little out of character too." Kaoru came up and put a hand around my shoulder.

"What was up with that?" Hikaru came over a put a hand on top of my head.

"It was nothing." I stated simply, twisting away from them to go sit back down on the coach where I had left my customers. "I'm just not used to people being so interested in me." I lied.

It didn't look like they believed me, but they didn't pester me any further about it. Mainly because Kyoya told everyone to get back to work.

Sometimes I loved that guy.

When the Host Club ended that day, Kyoya made us stay after for a meeting.

"We will be having another beach trip."

"Alright. Beach trip! Beach trip! Beach trip! " The twins yelled as they gave each other high fives.

Haruhi groaned. "You do remember what happened last time we went to the beach, right Senpai?"

"I do." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "The girls really enjoyed the experience and we made quite a profit that day."

Haruhi's head plopped down in defeat. Nobody else seemed to have any problems with the trip. I had a feeling my opinion wouldn't matter.

"It's settled then. In one week's time, the Host Club will be going to the beach."

"Yay!" Honey and Tamaki yelled together while Mori stayed silent as always.

Hey, as long as I didn't have to go in the water.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters, just my own.

Okay, my chapters are getting shorter. Is that okay with everyone? I can't really help it. I'm trying to get through the little things so the story comes back in. Sorry for a rushed ending. And yes, the timing is confusing. Originally, this story took place in the fall, **now it is summer**. Sorry for any confusion.

Review please! And thank you to all of those who have faved, reviewed, or are just reading. Traffic control, it's an amazing tool.


	11. Heartstrings

-Chapter 11-

Heartstrings

"So this is a beach. I've never been to one."

"Really Cai-chan? You've never been to a beach before?" I looked down to see Honey staring up at me.

"No. Where I lived at in America there weren't any beaches nearby."

"Well then," Kyoya came up to stand next to me. "Hopefully this will be an enjoyable experience for you."

* * *

We had arrived at Kyoya's private beach house just a few minutes ago. I had to say that it was very beautiful. The clear blue ocean and the sunny sky above of us were perfect for a day at the beach. The girls were already starting to spread out with their designated host. I wonder how much Kyoya is charging them for this.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do so I decided to join Haruhi under her umbrella.

"Hi." She said when I sat down.

"Hello. Not a fan of swimming." I noted that she didn't have any swim trunks on. Of course, I also knew that she was a girl. I just thought it would be good to be polite.

She shook her head. "No. I'd rather watch everyone." She turned to look at me. "You're not going to swim?"

Unlike Haruhi I did have swimming trunks on, but they were just for show. "No. I'm the same as you."

"I see."

It was nice talking to Haruhi. She didn't pester me and the silences weren't awkward.

"Actually," I looked away from Haruhi, "I can't swim."

"Really?" She didn't sound surprised, just curious.

"Yeah. I never bothered to learn." That wasn't true. I have tried to swim, but I sank like a rock and my dad had to save me.

"Haruhi, Caven?" We both turned around to see a few girls behind us. "Are you guys not going to swim?"

"No." I answered for both of us. "Haruhi and I find that watching the water is more refreshing. The way the water gleams in the bright sunlight as it moves ever so quickly, flowing together. It's absolutely radiant." I turned back to the girls. "Just like those beautiful smiles of yours."

I could almost see the hearts in their eyes.

"Well, okay then." A girl in a red bathing suit said.

"We'll see you guys later then." Another girl said.

As the girls were about to run off I suddenly called out to them. "Be careful ladies, the tide is strong today."

"Don't worry Caven." One of the girls said blushing.

"We'll be careful." The girls ran off and I was left with Haruhi again to sit out in the shade. It was a really beautiful day out. Kyoya had planned well.

Haruhi smirked at me. "You're good."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "It's true."

"That was a bit shallow."

"I meant that they had pretty smiles." I said laughing.

"Oh." Haruhi looked down and noticed my guitar case. "Are you going to play something, Caven?"

"I was thinking about it." I had brought my guitar because I didn't know if this place had a piano or not. I liked to practice everyday, even if it was on a different instrument.

"Would you? I'd like to hear it." Haruhi had a smile on her face. I was really starting to like Haruhi. The way she spoke was kind and sensible. She could also be very shrewd though. I found that out when she turned down Tamaki who had tried to get her to wear a ridiculous bunny outfit.

"Stop flirting with Haruhi!" Tamaki was running up to us with a frightening expression on his face. "You're not supposed to be hosting _each other_!"

"Senpai, shut up." Haruhi said bluntly. That' what I was talking about.

"But Haruhi," Tamaki whined. "Daddy just wants you to be safe. And this hooligan," Tamaki pointed to me, "is going to try to steal you away!"

I think the sun was going to his head.

"I think you've been in the sun too long, senpai." So I wasn't the only one thinking that. "Caven is probably safer to be around than someone like you."

Tamaki made a strange noise then went to mope by a rock.

"So," Haruhi turned back to me. "Will you play?"

"I guess I could." I unlocked the guitar case and pulled out one of my older guitars. I didn't want any of my newer ones getting messed up by the salty air.

I sat there for a minute and closed eyes. Letting a song come to me.

I started out slowly as I worked my way into the music. This song was one of I had recently heard, and I really felt attached to it.

My mind was drifted as I played. I kept thinking about how I would sit on Caven's bed and listen to him play the guitar. Just like I was doing now. He liked to play the guitar with it flat, instead of the instrument on a strap. It was an unusual way to play, but it worked for him.

I thought about my life now. I was doing that a lot. Why did this all have to happen to me? Why did I have to have everything taken away? Why did this happen? I clamped my eyes shut, trying to block the tears that were threatening to fall. I had never cried over this before. So why now? Why so many why's?

I finished the song and knew I was crying. I could feel them run down my face and see them land on my guitar.

_Why?_

"Caven, that was amazing!" I looked up to see Tamaki standing over me, along with many of the girls and Host Club members. Apparently my playing had attracted some attention. Everybody was clapping and had smiles on their faces. Except for Tamaki. His face instantly turned to one of concern as he saw the tears in my eyes.

"Are you okay Caven?"

"Yeah." I said cheerfully with a grin on my face. "I just pinched one of my fingers on the guitar strings is all." I lied.

"Oh. Okay then." He perked back up a turned to face everybody. "Let's give a round of applause for our little muse." Everybody clapped again.

"That was really good Caven. It seemed like you put a lot of emotion into it."

"Thank you Haruhi."

If only you knew.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters.

Okay, that was freakishly short compared to everything else. Sorry. I just need to get a few things in, so I guess it was a filler chapter.

Review if you want! I'll be posting soon because this chapter wasn't good enough for all you readers. Hee hee.


	12. Falling

-Chapter 12-

Falling

"Oh, Caven!" I heard two voices say.

Haruhi and I turned around to see the twins looking at me. "Yes Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"We have a new game," Hikaru started.

"That we want to play." Kaoru finished.

"And what's that?" I asked turning around from their mischievous faces.

"It's called," they sang and I suddenly felt myself lifted over a shoulder, "The "Let's Get Caven Wet" game!" They ran towards the water's edge.

Oh no.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop it!" Haruhi yelled from behind me.

"Put me down!" I screamed at them. It was too late though. I was suddenly flung into the air and landed in the ocean. This part of the water was deep and I quickly felt myself being dragged out into open sea.

I struggled to get my head above the surface and managed to get a small breath of air before I was pulled back down again. As I drifted deeper and deeper into the water I could feel the pressure on my chest. I couldn't get myself to go towards the surface though, and I continued to sink. My lungs weren't burning, but they definitely hurt. I thought my head was going to explode. My eyes were stinging from the salt water, and my limbs were sore from frantically moving them.

My vision started to fade out and I knew I was slowly losing consciousness. I couldn't help but think of how this was a crappy way to die. I didn't even see my life flash before my eyes. All I could see was the dark abyss below me as I floated.

I didn't have anymore energy left to fight, so I closed my eyes and fell into the darkness.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Caven!"

Where was I?

"Caven! Can you hear me?!"

Who was holding me?

"Kyoya!"

What was going on? Why did everything hurt?

"I already called a doctor, he's on his way."

"Why did you guys throw him in the ocean?!"

"We didn't know!" A pair of voices said.

"Tamaki, calm down."

"_Tamaki?" _

After that I slipped into the darkness again.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I could hear voices around me.

"Cailyn? Are you awake?"

Ugh. Why did everything hurt?

"Cailyn. Wakey, Wakey."

So tired. Who was poking my shoulder?

I slowly opened my eyes to see Caven looking at me. "Yeah, I'm up."

"Are you sure?" He asked in a mocking tone, his hair falling into his face as he peered down at me.

"_Yes_." I said giggling while hitting him with the plane pillow. We were on our way back from Chicago. My mom recently had a job there and she took all of us with her. Now we were heading home after staying the week there. No wonder I hurt so much. I had been sleeping in a plane seat.

I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "So, what'd I miss?" I looked over to see Caven doodling in his sketchbook.

"Well." He stuck his pencil tip to the edge of his mouth like he normally did when he was thinking. "First there was this crazy old man who attacked the flight attendant, then a cat got loose from its owner and reeked havoc on the nearby passengers. Other than that it was uneventful." He looked at me from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?"

He shrugged. "We're twins. That means you're an idiot too."

I laughed. "That's not how it works."

"Maybe, maybe not." He perked up. "By the way, I got you a chocolate milk. I knew you'd be waking up soon." He handed me the bottle while sipping on his plain one.

"Thanks."

"What are you two talking about back there?" Caven and I turned to see our dad staring at us with a smile on his face.

"Nothing much." We said in unison. "Jinx, you owe me a milk. Hey, that's not fair. Would you quit copying me?"

Our mom turned around this time, her green eyes sparkling. "You know, it's not copying if you say it at the same time." That was mom, being all sensible.

"We know. It's just fun to talk together." We said.

"Yes, well it's annoying the other passengers." Our dad semi-whispered.

We all turned to our left to see people staring at us. "Sorry." Caven and I said together. "Oh, sorry again. Okay, being quiet." We zipped our lips at the same time then turned back to each other and started cracking up laughing.

"Just keep it down guys." Our dad turned around and our mom followed suit.

"How much longer until the plane lands?" I asked Caven.

"About an hour."

"What are you drawing?"

"That cat that attacked all those people."

"I'm serious."

"So am I." He lifted up his sketchpad to show me a very realistic drawing of a hairless cat attacking a woman.

I peered over the top of the drawing. "You're crazy."

"Remember the twin thing. Whatever you call me is what you are too." I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window. I loved flying. The way a giant metal machine like this could soar through the sky? I thought it was amazing. What I loved the most was how the clouds were so close and it looked as if I could touch them.

"You're zoning out again."

"No I wasn't." I turned to see Caven give me a disbelieving look.

"Then what did I just say?"

"Umm, something about bad vampire movies and taking over the world?"

He glared at me for a moment. "Your right. But I know you just guessed."

"It still counts." I said cheerfully.

"Whatever."

I gave him a sideways hug because we were stuck in our seats. "You know I love you, right?"

He turned to me and gave me a big grin. Neither of us could ever stay mad at the other for long. "I love you to, sis." He ruffled my hair.

I laughed and peered down at his drawing. "So... what happened to the cat?"

Suddenly the plane started to shake uncontrollably.

I grabbed onto my brothers hand. "Don't worry, it's just some turbulence."

I nodded. What exactly was turbulence?

Suddenly the plane plunged.

There was screaming all around me as the plane fell from the sky and the oxygen masks were released. Caven and I strapped ours on and I could feel the tears in my eyes as we held each other close. I could see my parents in front of me hold on to each other too.

Then we hit.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters, just my own.

So... how is it so far? Hopefully it's to everyone's liking!

I'll try to update again in the next couple days. After that I have a lot going on and won't have much time to write. So if I vanish off the face of fanfiction for a week, don't panic. I'll also be doing some major editing on the following chapters. I already have them written, but I need to change A LOT of things. Don't worry, story will stay the same.

Well, keep reading please, and review if you like! Thank you to those who have reviewed!

P.S. I've been working on another story for Ouran to help my writer's block. I may post it in the near future. Hopefully.


	13. Explanations and Surprise

-Chapter 13-

Explanations and Surprise

I woke up screaming.

"Noooooo! Make it stop!" I screamed out as I thrashed around in the bed I was in, tears streaming down my face. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Caven! Caven wake up!"

"Nooooo!" I cried out, the dream still playing through my mind. Over and over I watched Caven slowly dissapear.

"Caven!" I felt somebody get on top of me and hold my hands down. "It was just a dream. Calm down!"

I could feel the sobs wracking through my body as I laid there. It was a dream. It was just a dream.

No. It wasn't just a dream.

It was life.

"Are you okay now?"

_Kaoru?_

Kaoru was hovering over me. His knees on either side of my waist with my hands still pressed down beside my head. His head was leaning over so I could look directly into his face that was framed by his light hair. There was nothing but care and concern there, but when I looked into his eyes, I could see how frightened he was.

"Caven?"

I couldn't take it anymore. All the feelings that I had kept bottle up inside for the past two months suddenly burst forth at once. I sat up quickly, surprising Kaoru in the process, and hugged him. I just sat there and hugged him while I cried into his shoulder. Kaoru seemed to understand and held me close. Something that seemed to come naturally to him. I could feel his hands on my back and in my hair as we sat there. He was saying things to me, and even though I couldn't understand them, it soothed me. Eventually my hysterics ceased and I was left crying silent tears.

"All better?" He murmured.

"Thank you, Kaoru." I looked up to see his golden eyes looking down on me. "What are you doing here?" I was really surprised to find him in my room. He _did_ seem like the kind of person to do this thing, but he was also away from his brother, something that never happened.

Kaoru let go of me but didn't move away. "I wasn't about to leave you alone. And it was partly my fault you almost drowned." He said softly. When Kaoru was away from Hikaru, his personality completely changed. He seemed very child-like now, even more so than Honey.

Kaoru coughed into his hand. "Caven, there's something I need to tell you." He said.

"What is it?"

He turned away from me. "I, I mean the Host Club and I, know th-that you're a umm… a girl." Kaoru stuttered out.

Oh no.

"A girl?" I repeated.

He nodded.

This was bound to happen eventually. "Now you hate me, right?"

He looked up quickly with a surprised expression on his face. "No, not at all. Why would think something like that?"

Now it was my turn to be shocked. He wasn't mad? How could he not be mad? I just lied to him and his friends for the past three weeks about who I was and he doesn't even care?

"I mean, I am a bit disappointed that you didn't trust us enough to tell us who you were, but I'm not _mad_. Nobody is. We have no reason to be." He looked a bit upset at the end.

"'No reason to be?'" Were they talking about Haruhi?

Now he looked really uncomfortable. "After Mori pulled you out of the water, we had to give you CPR. That's how we figured out you were a girl."

Now I was embarrassed. Who had given me CPR?

"Then Kyoya called a doctor."

"I think I remember that."

"Yeah. You said Tamaki's name." I actually said his name out loud? I think my face was a tomato by now. What really caught my attention was that he sounded… bothered. As if he was upset. Well, I did almost die. I don't see why he would care though.

Kaoru suddenly turned to look at me, his eyes burning into my own. "Caven, I am _so_ sorry. It's just… Hikaru and I didn't know, and-and when you didn't come up…"

I thought Kaoru was the one who was going to start to cry, so I pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry about it."

Holding Kaoru, just being here _with_ him, reminded me of being with my brother. I always crawled into Caven's bed at night and he would hug me until I went to sleep. I guess the situation is reversed now. I pulled Kaoru closer to me and rested my head in the nape of his neck. It felt good to comfort somebody else, but at the same time I was being comforted too.

There was shouting outside and suddenly the door flew open along with the rest of the Host Club.

"What in the world are you guys doing?!" Kaoru yelled at them. It wasn't actual yelling, but there was aggravation there.

"What are _we_ doing?!" Tamaki yelled.

"What are _you_ doing?!" Hikaru yelled after him.

Then in unison they said, "We hear screaming and we come up hear to see you and Caven in a dark room alone on her bed!" I can't believe they just spoke in perfect unison. Tamaki doesn't look angry but Hikaru… he seems genuinly upset.

"Didn't this type of thing happen last time we came here?" Haruhi stated, mainly to herself.

I pushed Kaoru off me and got up from the bed. He fell onto the floor with a thud. Oops.

I helped Kaoru up then walked over to the group on the floor. "It sure did take you guys a while to get up here then." I said looking down at them. "I woke up quite sometime ago. But thanks for your consideration anyway. So, is there any food in this place?" I looked outside to see that it was already dark out. How long had I been out?

They looked confused. "What's with the sudden change in attitude?" Hikaru asked, well snarled.

I shrugged, ignoring his tone of voice. "You guys know everything about me now. I have no need to keep up appearances." Okay, so they knew _almost_ everything about me.

"There is food already prepared in the kitchen, Cailyn. I'll show you the way." Kyoya said stepping up behind me.

"Thanks Kyoya."

"We'll come too." Honey said happily. "I want some cake. What about you, Takashi?"

"Mmm."

"Sounds good. Coming Tamaki?" Tamaki was still lying on the floor in shock, but he quickly jumped up to follow us.

"Of course! There's no way that I'd let my precious little girl be with those shady twins!"

I stopped and turned around. "That reminds me. Tamaki?" Tamaki turned to look at me, his hand still raised in a conquest sort of way. "You should really stop calling Haruhi your daughter, or else everyone will figure out she's really a girl."

"You know Haruhi's a girl?" The Host Club looked shocked. Except for Kyoya and Mori, but they never showed emotion.

"Yup."

"How?"

"That's a secret." I said winking at them. "Now come on. I'm hungry."

"It's kind of weird to see Caven act this way." I heard Kaoru whisper.

"I heard that Kaoru." I could almost feel him freeze behind me. "And my name's Cailyn. Caven's my brother." Well, he _was_. I tried to keep my tone even as I spoke that last part.

Honey ran up to me, his bunny in tow. "Why did you pretend to be a guy anyway, Cai-chan?"

I patted him on the head. "No reason. Just a spur of the moment decision."

"Oh."

"Hey Kyoya-senpai, did you know Cailyn was a girl?" That was Haruhi.

There was silence. "I did not."

There was more silence and I turned around to see that the Host Club had stopped to stare at Kyoya in schock. "Is it really that bad he didn't know I was a girl?" I asked. "I mean, that _was_ the whole point."

"You don't get it." Tamaki said appearing in front of my face with an expression on his face that was of complete horror. I cringed away. "Kyoya knows _everything."_

"So the fact that he didn't know you were a girl…" Hikaru said looking to the boy with glasses.

"Is almost unbelievable." Kaoru finished.

Everybody was staring at Kyoya now. "You people are crazy." I said walking away. "Now where's the kitchen?"

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters, just my own.

HA! Bet you guys weren't expecting that! Okay, neither was I, or Cailyn for that matter, but that's what came from my fingers. (Don't kill me.)

Sorry if it was random to add Kaoru in there. I'm trying to incorporate more of the Host Club and Kaoru sort of popped in. Not my fault.

Yes, Kyoya didn't know Cailyn was a girl. That's because she's a commonor from the states and he had no need to look up her background info.

Oh, and I'm REALLY sorry for a longer wait than usual. I had a wedding this weekend to go to. They're are giant blisters on my feet now. Painful. Oh, so painful.

For some reason I'm not very happy with this chapter, or the one's that come after it. But they're neccessary, so bare with me.


	14. Sleepover

-Chapter 14-

Sleepover

"The Host Club is now closed for the day. Enjoy your weekend ladies."

"Hey, Haruhi." I walked over to the girl who was cleaning up the new teacups we had just gotten in and placing them on a tray.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is kind of last minute, but would you like to stay over at my house tonight?" I wiped down the table for her and brushed off the cushions.

She looked a bit surprised. "Why?"

"Well, it's the weekend off for all the help at my house. My grandmother is out of town too. I just wanted to know if you would mind coming over, to keep me company." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"It's fine with me Caven. I just need to stop by my house to let my dad know and pick up a few things."

"Thank you so much Haruhi. I could hug you right now." I bent down to Haruhi's height and whispered in her ear. "But I think Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club is watching us from behind that couch." I inconspicuously pointed behind us.

Haruhi peeked over my shoulder "You're right, they are."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." I motioned for her to follow me.

"A ride?"

"Yes, a ride." I said as Haruhi and I walked down the school hallways. "Are they still following?"

We both turned around to see an empty hallway. No, wait a minute. They were peering over at us from a potted plant.

"Idiots." Haruhi and I said in unison. I could hear Tamaki make one of his weird noises and plop to the ground. I could also see this weird purple aura coming from the hallway they were in. That plant looked dead.

"Those people would make terrible ninja's." I mumbled as we stepped outside and made our way towards the street. I wasn't sure where I was supposed to park, so I just left my car in the road.

I stopped in front of my red Crossfire and placed my bag in the back. Then I stepped in and turned to see Haruhi standing there gaping at my car, along with a few people passing by. "I know." I groaned. "But my grandmother insisted that I have some type of transportation in case there wasn't anybody to drive me. What I don't get is why she had to choose something so impractical." I will admit though, I did love the car.

"Damn, rich people." She grumbled as she sat down in the vehicle. "Wait a minute, I thought you were 16."

"I am." I said pulling out of the parking space. "That's the age we get our license in America. Now, which way to your house."

"Uh, turn here."

* * *

"I have to say, your father is very interesting." I told Haruhi as we pulled into my driveway. "He reminds me of Tamaki."

"That's for sure." She mumbled and something told me she had heard that before.

We slipped out of the car. "Welcome to my humble abode." I said with a low bow, swinging my arm out to the side like I was asking her to dance. Haruhi looked up at my house, well mansion, and sighed. "Oh, believe me. It gets better." I chuckled. "Come on, let's go inside." I grabbed Haruhi's bag for her.

"You don't have to do that." She said with a frown on her small face as we went up the stairs.

"But I _want_ to." I shot back at her as I opened the door. I heard her grumbling when we stepped inside, and I mentally laughed. We made our way up one of the main staircases. I just noticed that I always use the stairs on the left. Weird. "I'm the one who has to live here. Remember that. Don't get me wrong, it's nice and all. But sometimes you just want something…"

"Homier?" She finished.

"Yeah. Well, this is my room." I pushed the door to my bedroom open and we stepped inside.

"This is a lot more practical than I thought it would be." She looked around the bright room as we set down our things on the clear coffee table.

"That's what I like about it." I made my way towards the closet. "Mind if I change?" I asked her.

"Not at all. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure."

Haruhi went into the bathroom with a change of clothes as I shut the door of my closet. I went to the back and pulled out a pair of dark grey cropped capris. I called them newsboy pants because they reminded me of those pants that the little boys would wear back in the 20's while selling newspapers. They were actually very comfortable.

"Cailyn?"

"Still changing!" I called out from the closet. She was fast.

"Okay!"

I took of my uniform when I heard the doorbell ring. It was impossible to miss because it sounded like gongs. Seriously, _gongs_? Well, we did live in Japan.

"Haruhi, could you get that!" I knew she wouldn't get lost because my room was fairly close to the foyer.

"Sure thing!" She called back to me.

I quickly slipped on my pants and took of my chest binding. Then I pulled out a white tank top and put it on. After that came a blue and black plaid shirt which I left unbuttoned. It had cuffs at the elbows, plus a little breast pocket. I was trying to look a bit nicer than I normally did. Normally I just throw on sweats.

I walked out of the closet and into the bathroom. There I took off my wig and left my hair down, giving it a slight shake to fluff it out. I was too lazy to put it up.

I ran out of the bathroom and out my room to see who was out the door. As I was jogging down the hall I heard voices. "Get out of here!" I heard Haruhi yell.

I quickened my pace and started sprinting. What was going on?

I turned the corner of the hall and slid into the foyer. "Haruhi what's-"

My voice was caught in my throat as I saw what was in front of me.

You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me.

"Cai-chan!"

The Host Club was in my house.

"Damn it. I thought I lost you guys."

"_Cailyn?"_

"What happened to your hair?" Tamaki asked.

"Wig." I walked towards the group that was in the front of the foyer. "It was nice seeing you guys. Now get out of my house." I pointed to the entrance, well exit. "Now."

"Mommy! Cailyn's scaring me!" Tamaki yelled at Kyoya.

"We're not leaving." The twins said. "In fact, we're staying the night."

I glared at them all. "No way in hell." They looked surprised by my anger. "Don't get that look on those pretty faces. I invited Haruhi, not the Brady Bunch."

"Brady Bunch?"

"Never mind." I groaned and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "There's no way I can convince to you guys to leave, is there?"

"Nope." The twins answered for everyone.

"Fine." I growled then turned to Haruhi. She was wearing a pair of knee length shorts and a flowy purple top. She was cute. "Sorry Haruhi."

"Don't worry; they do the same thing to me." She turned to look at the Host Club who was now getting their things out of the limos outside.

"This is going to be painful. I just know it." I whined.

"You're right about that."

"Ugh."

"So, where are our rooms at?" Kaoru asked.

I turned away from them and made my way towards the stairs, waving for them to come. "Follow me."

* * *

I'M _SO_ SORRY!!! I'm gone for like two weeks and then I go and update with this crappy chapter! It'll be kind of slow for the next few chapters, but _please_ just bear with me. I don't like them either, but they kind of need to be there. I think.

Well, originally there was only going to be like 5 more chapters, but praise the Lord, I managed to make it so there are WAY more.

Okay, enough of my rambling. I'll update tommorow. School has started. Poo.

Disclaimer - I do not own OHSHC or its characters, just my own.


	15. Swimming Lessons

-Chapter 15-

Swimming Lessons

"So, what do we do now?" Tamaki asked.

Right now we were in the main living room. Everybody had unpacked and was now deciding what to do.

"How about we go swimming?" Honey said. "I noticed there was a pool when I looked out my window."

"Yeah! Swimming, swimming, swimming!" The twins sang as they ran around the room.

"We just went to the beach a week ago." Haruhi said. "Plus, this is Cailyn's house."

"If you guys have suits, then swim if you want." I told them when they all looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Yay!" The twins ran out of the room with Tamaki in pursuit.

I just stared at the place they had vanished. "They'll be back." Kyoya said coolly from his place in a leather chair.

"What do you mean, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked as he ate a cookie. Where did he get a cookie?

Just then Tamaki and the twins poked their heads through the doorway. "Yes?" I asked them.

"Where's the pool at?" They chorused.

I got up from the couch, sighing as I did so. "Everybody go and change. We'll me back down here in 10 minutes. Come on Haruhi."

"Okay." Haruhi and I started walking towards the door.

"Why does Haruhi get to go with you?" I heard Tamaki whine.

"Because her stuff is in my room, oh brilliant King." I answered with a mock bow. Apparently Tamaki actually believed I was complimenting him and started shouting at Kyoya about how respectful and loyal I was.

Idiot.

* * *

"Cailyn, I don't have a suit." Haruhi said when we were in my room and I had shut the door behind us.

"Don't worry," I made my way towards the closet, "I have some extras. Wait a minute please."

I searched through some drawers and pulled out a baby blue one piece that had thick, white stripes and a skirt on it. I walked back out into the room and handed them to her. "How's this."

"Good. It's a lot better than what the twins forced me into last time." She added at the end.

I laughed. "Great. You can change in the bathroom." I turned and went back into the closet. "Let's see." I mumbled as I sifted through the articles of clothing.

I ended up choosing a pair of white bottoms and a black surfing top. It was just for show because I knew I wouldn't be swimming. I looked up at my reflection and noted a few changes in the girl looking back at me. I was tanner now, probably due to last weeks trip, and wasn't as thin. I had kind of filled out. The bags under my eyes were gone and my eyes shined back at me from beneath my bangs. I looked… happy. I guess moving here had done me some good after all.

I threw my pants and shirt back on, leaving the shirt slightly unbuttoned. I didn't bother with shoes. On my way out of the closet I grabbed a white slip on dress for Haruhi.

"Haruhi you look so cute!" I said to her as I saw her standing by my bed. She really did look cute. The bathing suit fit her just right and the stripes hid the fact that she didn't have much of a figure.

She looked skeptical. "You think so?"

"Or course. Here you go." I handed her the cover up. "I know how the guys are."

"Thanks."

"Would you mind helping me with towels?" I asked her as I started taking towels out of the linen closet.

"Not at all." She came over to help.

"Okay let's go." I said when we had enough towels and I grabbed the sunblock.

As soon as Haruhi and I entered the living room, Tamaki was onto us. "You are late." Then he noticed what we were wearing. "You guys are so cute! So amazingly cute! Let daddy hug you!"

"I'd rather you help us with towels, senpai." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Oh, right." Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru."

"We're on it." The twins said as they came rushing over to us and taking the load away.

I stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "If you're such a princely character, why do you order everyone around when it be more gentlemanly to do it yourself?" I asked.

His smile slowly drooped and he went to his corner of woe to grow… mushrooms?

"Don't go growing mushrooms in other people's houses Sempai!" Haruhi shouted at him. That made him more depressed.

"Are we going to go swimming now?" Honey asked as he ran over to me with Usa-chan in his hands.

"Yes we are. Do you really want to take Usa-chan with you? He may get wet." I said looking down at him and the bunny in his arms.

"Don't worry. Usa-chan loves to swim." He hugged the rabbit.

"Alright then, this way everyone." I walked across the room to the other entrance to the room and went down the long hall with everyone following me.

"So do you really wear a wig everyday, Cailyn?" Haruhi asked from beside me.

"Yes."

"But why? Your hair is so pretty." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki, you idiot. To everyone at school I'm a _boy_." Tamaki stopped and started to mope in the hallway.

"You'll be left behind if you start that." I called out to him. He got back up and went to stand next to Kyoya.

After a few minutes of walking we reached a door. "Well, here we are." I said stepping through the doorway that led into the backyard. It was a large clearing that was surrounded by woods. The gardens were on the sides of the house. Right off the back off the house was a patio that led to, what seemed like, an Olympic sized swimming pool. There was even a water slide and not one of those dinky ones either.

While everyone ran off I went to sit at a table underneath one of the umbrellas. As I sat there I started to think about my life here. I was happier, that was for sure, but it didn't feel real. It felt like a pretense, as if I had put up another wall without realizing it. Now that I think about it, I still feel as empty as I did when I first arrived in Japan. What was wrong with me?

"You're zoning out again."

"What?" I turned to see Kyoya sitting in the chair next to me. "When did you get here?" I asked surprised.

He smirked. "When you did. As soon as you were seated you started to stare at the water in the pool. I've tried to get your attention several times, actually."

"Sorry."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. You probably have a lot on your mind." He turned to the pool to watch the twins push Tamaki into the water. It was then I noticed something.

"Kyoya?" He turned to look at me. "Where's your notebook?"

"I have no use for it at the moment. All of the club's managements have been taken care of for the time being." He said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"_Okay_. You could have just said you were taking a break." He shrugged, and just then a gust of wind blew my hair around my face. It was then that a thought ran through my head.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking…" I trailed off and leaned across the glass table. I lifted my hand up and ran it through Kyoya's hair, messing it up a bit. It was really soft and I loved the way it felt between my fingers. I could play with it all day. Forget I just thought that. "There we go." I sat back down.

"Why did you just mess up my hair?" Kyoya asked curiously. I think he had a tinge of pink on his cheeks, but I couldn't really tell in the shade.

I shrugged. "It looks better that way." I replied casually.

"You think so, eh?"

It was then that I felt a large presence behind me. I turned to see Mori standing there dripping wet. I also happened to notice how muscular he was. What did this guy _do_ in his spare time? "Yes Mori? Do you need anything?"

"You're swimming." Was all he said.

I felt myself stiffen as I looked at him. Was he crazy? "No way. You remember what happened last time."

"Exactly." I could tell that Mori wasn't going to budge. He had this look on face, yes it was the same calm expression, but I could still tell.

"Mori-sempai does have a point you know." I turned to see Kyoya push up his glasses with his index finger. "If you know how to swim then we won't have to worry about you in the future. Besides," Kyoya turned to me and his glasses flashed, but not in a scary way. "Mori-senpai saved your life. So technically, you owe him."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I knew he was right. "Fine." I huffed out.

I stood up from the table and followed Mori to the shallow end of the pool where Honey was floating. "Are you going to swim Cai-chan?" He asked me as I stood there by the edge of the pool looking down into the water.

"Maybe." I answered.

"Your swimming." Mori said simply as he stepped into the pool. "Get in."

I sighed and took off my pants. That sounded really weird, didn't it? Then I unbuttoned my shirt and laid them both in a pile away from the water. I sat down and slid towards the water, then slipped my legs into the pool. It was warm and soothing, but I was cold all over. I slowly slid downward until my feet touched the bottom. The water came to just below my shoulders. Yeah, some shallow end. I closed my eyes and just stood there, trying to slow down my breathing.

"Take my hand." I opened my eyes to see Mori holding out his hand to me. I took it and he began to pull me from the edge of the pool. I tried not to think of the water swirling around my body and paid attention to Mori's hand. It was large and tough, like he did a lot of work. But he was gentle. He held my hand like it was glass, but was firm enough to make me feel safe. I remembered he was always like that, mainly because he was always around Honey.

After a few times of walking up and down the shallow end, Mori stopped and turned to me. "You're going to have to go underneath the water now."

I nodded. This was the part I wasn't looking forward too. "Take a deep breath, then when you go under; breathe out through your nose. Try to keep your eyes open."

"Okay." I whispered. It was all I was capable of at the moment.

"On three. 1-2-3." I took a deep breath as Mori pulled me down with him. It was hard to keep my eyes open because the chlorine kept stinging them, but I managed. Then we both surfaced. Mori silently and me coughing. "You okay." He asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's go again."

We did that several more times, each time a bit longer. Then Mori taught me how to breathe when swimming. Turn my head to each side to breathe in. We practiced on the pool edge first, then he slowly pulled me threw the water. Always keeping a hold of me I as began kicking my feet to stay afloat. We did a few more drills before he stopped.

"You're going to work on floating on your back."

"Floating?"

"Yes. I want you to arch your back and keep your hips up. Then let yourself just lay there."

I let my feet drift out from underneath me and I leaned back. I felt myself move up in the water and I instantly panicked. "Don't worry. I've got you." I turned my head the slightest bit to see Mori giving me a small smile. Then he proceeded to place a hand underneath my waist to help hold me up. "Now arch your back." He ordered. I did as he told me and I felt him put a hand underneath my neck and ease my head back. I closed my eyes and tried to zone out like I usually did. I listened to the twins' laughter as they taunted Haruhi, and how Tamaki would spaz out and yell at them. I could hear Honey splashing nearby in the water and I imagined him in his little pink floatie. Then I thought about Kyoya. Was he watching this? Definitely not. He was probably sitting at the table with his arm crossed, staring at nothing in particular.

I opened my eyes to see Mori several feet away from me. I was floating. On my own.

I twisted in the water so my feet were on the ground again. Then I ran to Mori, a very hard thing to do in the water, and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

I could feel his muscles stiffen then relax. "No problem." Then he patted me on the head.

"Oi, Cailyn!" I turned to see the twins yelling at me from the pool edge. "We're hungry."

"Then eat something!" I yelled at them, releasing my hold on Mori.

"We don't know where the kitchen is." They said shrugging.

"Fine I'll make something." I grumbled as I got out of the pool, grabbing my clothes as I went. I went to the table that had the towels on them, and the ever joyful Kyoya as well.

When I dried myself off and slipped on pants and shirt again, I started drying out my hair. Then I felt Kyoya's presence by my side. I don't know _how_ I could tell it was him, I just knew it. "Yes?" I asked him while I flipped my head back over and put my damp hair back into a ponytail.

He smirked. What was with this guy and smirking? "Would you like me to help you?" He asked.

"With the food?" I asked skeptically.

He nodded.

"I would appreciate that. Thank you Kyoya." I smiled and stepped around him, making my way back inside.

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own OHSHC or its characters, just my own.

_Okay_...  
I don't have much to say. Again, I'm sorry about this point in the story. It's kind of slow but written in a rushed way. Please keep reading. The story becomes more interesting in later chapters.

P.S. I wrote the wrong chapter name for the last chapter. Instead of "Sleepover" it said "What the Hell?" Sorry for any confusion.


	16. Darkness

-Chapter 16-

Darkness

Kyoya and I walked in silence on the long path to the kitchen. The sun was beginning to set, but there was still quite a while before it was completely dark. When we reached our destination, I automatically made my way towards the large sink to wash my hands. Goro taught me to always be sanitary when cooking. Of course, this was also common sense. Kyoya came over and began washing his hands too.

"So..." I turned to the boy beside me while I dried off my hands. "Have any idea what everyone likes to eat?"

He seemed to think for a moment. "Most of us like spicy. Haruhi enjoys sushi, and Mori is into more oriental foods."

"_Okay_ then." This was going to be hard. I don't even know what oriental food is. Does that mean noodles?

"You can make whatever you want, you know." Kyoya replied indifferently. "They'll eat just about anything."

"That's helpful." I grumbled. "Fine, American cuisine it is."

"American…?" Kyoya trailed off.

"Yup." I went over to the fridge and pulled out some, I mean a lot, of hamburger patties and hotdogs, grimacing at the meat as I did so.

Kyoya came up and grabbed the packages from me. "If you don't like it, don't touch it." He stated matter-of-factly. "Just tell me what to do."

"Thanks." That was considerate of him. I walked over to the stove and turned it on high heat. Then I sprayed the cooking pans and put them on the burners. "There can be about five hotdogs on at a time, but only two hamburgers. Keep moving the pan so the hot dogs don't burn, and only flip the hamburgers when they've cooked half way through. Okay?" Kyoya nodded. "I'll work on everything else."

I went back to the fridge while Kyoya started on the meat. I pulled out all the ingredients for salad and also some packaged cookies. Then I went to the cabinet and pulled out an assortment of chips. I was glad that we had all this food specially ordered. I wouldn't have been able to survive without my junk food.

I placed the cookies on a sheet, then went to the double ovens and put them in. I set the timer for 20 minutes and went back to the counter top to cut some potatoes for French fries. I seasoned them and went back to the other oven and put them in too.

I worked quickly, making it so Kyoya wouldn't have to wait on me. That reminds me… I turned to see Kyoya staring intently at the hamburger patties. He had finished the hotdogs and now had four patties going on at a time. The expression on his face was enough to make me giggle. He turned to look at me and I just smiled, turning back to cucumber I was chopping. Every once in a while I stuck a few in my mouth.

"There's going to be more food in your stomach than in the bowl."

"Very funny." I remarked sarcastically. I placed the little pieces of vegetable into the large salad bowl that already contained lettuce, carrots, some radish, and broccoli. I grabbed a tomato and began dicing it into large chunks. My mind started to wander though, and I didn't focus on what I was doing.

"Ow!" I cried out and dropped the sharp knife, gripping my hand as blood started to ooze out of the wound.

"Let me see it."

I turned to see Kyoya behind me, bent down with his face right next to mine. He had finished the hamburgers and now was looking over my shoulder at my finger as I held it. I listened to him and lifted my hand up. He gently took hold of it to inspect it.

"It's deep, but nothing to serious. Where's you first aid kit?" He asked casually.

"In the upper left cabinet over there." I said pointing with my free hand.

He nodded and let go of my hand, moving towards the cabinet I had mentioned. For some reason, I felt… lonely when he left. Even though he was still in the room with me. "Run your finger under cold water." He instructed as he came back with the first aid kit.

"Okay." I stuck my index finger under the faucet and let the blood mix with the water as it ran off my hand.

"Now give it to me." Kyoya said.

I turned around and held up my hand for Kyoya to take. He took hold of it like he had done earlier and… stuck it in his mouth?

"What are you _doing_?" I asked, surprised by his actions.

"Your wound is deep." He mumbled around my finger. "It won't due much good to bandage it until the bleeding slows down."

"Umm, okay." This was a little weird.

He took my finger from is mouth and rubbed some antibiotic on it. Then he put a small bandage around it. "All done."

"Thank you."

"No problem. What do I need to do now?" He asked.

"Can you take the fries and cookies out of the oven?" I finished up the salad and went to the cabinet to grab plates, glasses, etc.

"Sure." I heard the doors open to the ovens open as I grabbed a trolley from a corner of the kitchen.

"This is really convenient." I placed the salad, chips, plates of hamburgers and hotdogs, and all the eating utensils on the metal tray. Then I went back to the fridge to get out some drinks. When I came back, Kyoya had put the trays of cookies and fries on the loaded cart. "Thanks. Now let's go. I'm sure everyone is hungry."

Kyoya grabbed the cart from my hands before I could start pushing it. "I'm the gentleman, remember?" He smirked.

"Sure you are." I mumbled and then remembered something. I went to the back of the kitchen and grabbed one of the cakes that were constantly there. Goro loved to bake. "For Honey." I said when Kyoya gave me this weird look.

"Right."

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" I called out when Kyoya and I had set one of the many large tables on the patio.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Honey chimed as he bounced towards the massive chocolate cake I had brought with me.

I stepped in front of him. "You're eating real food first." I said forcefully.

"But…" He gave me a puppy dog pout.

"Not going to work." I told him. "Come on."

"Fine." That was the first time I heard him sound aggravated. It kind of made me sad.

"You're not made at me, are you Honey?" I said in a dejected tone, looking straight at the little senior in front of me.

I thought he was going to start crying.

"Of course not, Cai-chan! I'll eat all the food you want me to. Just don't start crying!" He whined and ran away from the cake towards where everyone else was sitting.

I made to follow him and felt a hand pat me on the head. "Good job." Mori said to me.

"Thanks." I was saying that word a lot to day. I walked over to the glass tables and joined the others.

"So Cailyn," I turned to see Tamaki looking strangely at the food. "What is all this?"

"Just typical fast food." I answered. "It's pretty common in America. Don't you have this here?"

"Really? We're going to eat food that came from our lovely little Cailyn's home country? Oh, how wonderful! I can't wait to try it all!" Tamaki continued on with his rant as everyone else digged in. Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori were a fan of the hamburgers while everyone else ate hotdogs. I thought the twins were going to choke to death on meat. I just sat there drinking my milk and eating salad. It may not sound like a good combo, but don't judge until you've tried it.

It was dark by now and the lights automatically came on around the house. I love those things.

I stood up from the table and began clearing away everyone's plates. Kaoru stood up and walked over and began placing dishes on the tray. "Here, let me help you." He said.

"Thank you Kaoru, that's very considerate of you." I smiled and continued to clear off the table. "Why don't you all change into your pajamas, or whatever it is you brought." I told them as I began pushing the cart. "You guys can choose what you want to do after that."

Everyone agreed and made their way back inside and into their rooms. I moved hurriedly towards the kitchen to put the tray away; then went to my bedroom to change. Haruhi was sitting in a chair waiting for me when I got there.

"How do you sleep in a nightdress?" I asked her as I pulled out some green plaid pajama bottoms and a blue hoodie.

"How do you sleep in a sweatshirt?" She shot back at me. "In the middle of July?"

"Touché." I grinned and went to change.

* * *

"Cailyn? Cailyn?" Somebody was shaking my shoulder.

"Cailyn, wake up!" This time they shouted in my ear.

I turned sleepily towards the screeching voice. _Tamaki_. Why was he the one that always woke me up? "Shut the hell up you blatant, ignoramus simpleton." I gave him a death glare then plopped back down on the couch's arm.

He shrieked and hid behind a chair on the other side of the room. "Bu-bu-but I thought you didn't wake up in a bad mood." He stuttered.

"I'm only cranky when I wake up if I haven't had enough sleep." I mumbled into the leather. Note: Leather is very uncomfortable to sleep on. "And I thought I told you to shut up."

He cowered again. Mori stood up and came over to pick me up off the coach, bridal style. "What are you doing?" I mumbled lazily.

Kyoya spoke up. "While you were napping we decided on watching a movie. You obviously won't be walking to the movie theatre, so Mori will carry you." He stated simply as everyone stood up and started walking down the long hallway leading to the movie room.

"How'd you know… I had a movie room?"

"I saw it when we passed by it on the way to the kitchen." He said smirking. I couldn't see him, but I could hear it clearly in his voice.

Everyone continued in silence and I knew when we were there because Mori set me down on one of the couches. It wasn't an actual theatre; the room just had a giant screen on the wall.

I sat up and rested my cheek on my hand. "So what are we watching?" I said to anyone who heard me.

"Horror movies!" The twins shouted as they found the DVD player.

"Goody." I mumbled sarcastically.

The lights went out and everyone took their seats. I instantly stiffened when the room darkened. Normally I kept the lights on. I had no problem with horror movies; it was the dark that freaked me out. It was as if all my other senses were heightened because I couldn't see anything. Every noise was unnerving. I felt like I was going crazy. Even with the little light the screen was giving off, I felt like something was about to attack me at any moment.

Something bumped into my arm and I screamed. There was laughter around me. "The movie hasn't even started, Cailyn." The twins said from somewhere to my left.

"Sorry." I muttered and pulled my knees up to my chest.

* * *

It was about a half hour in before I couldn't take it anymore. I instantly grabbed the closest thing to me for comfort. Expecting a pillow, I got a person instead.

"Ca-Cailyn?" The voice sounded surprised.

"Sorry Kyoya." I murmured embarrassed. I let go of his arm and turned away. The lady was entering a dark room and there was barely any light in the TV room right now. Then, yet again, I hugged Kyoya.

"You're not afraid of scary movies, are you Cailyn?" He whispered, sounding amused.

I didn't even care that he was mocking me. "No, it's just-" I thought I heard something behind me, and I buried my head in Kyoya's shoulder, not caring that I would probably regret it later. "The dark."

The last thing I expected was for Kyoya to wrap his arm around me and pull me closer to him. I also wasn't expecting the fact that I liked it. Him holding me. I felt safe and… whole. The feeling of emptiness had disappeared and was replaced by one of happiness. It was weird.

I let my eyes slip closed, just focusing on him. His chest moving with each breath beneath my cheek. His arm wrapped protectively around my shoulder, which tightened periodically, pulling me closer. I sighed with a sense of comfort, of safety, and let all my fear slip away in this moment.

* * *

_Okaaay_... I'm not sure what to write. Uh, I hope you guys are liking the story so far. If you arn't, well I hope you are or else you've been reading a story that you hate for 16 chapters, which would be pretty pointless...  
I've written ahead, again, so I know what's going to happen. Well, it is my story so I guess I already knew what was going to happen. Actually, no I didn't. But that's a long story.

Shutting up now.

P.S. Sorry if this chapter skipped around a lot.

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters, just my own.


	17. What the Hell!

-Chapter 17-

What the _Hell_?

When I woke up in the morning I found that I had fallen asleep on the couch. The Host Club was around me still asleep. I yawned and took a good look at each one of them. Tamaki was lying on the floor, curled up with his teddy bear into a ball. At some point in the night he had kicked off his blanket. Mori was beside him with Honey's head resting on his chest like a pillow. Usa-chan with was with him, of course. Haruhi was asleep in the chair to my right. Her head was propped up against her hand. In the love seat, which had an ironic name in this circumstance, was the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru were each lying across the cushions diagonally with their feet hanging off the end. They were squished next to each other with their legs intertwined and Kaoru's head resting on Hikaru's shoulder. I had to admit, it was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen. I wish I had my camera. That was six, so where was…?

I felt the couch move against me.

_Oh, God._ Sofas don't breathe.

Kyoya was behind me on the couch. His back was pressed against the cushions and my back pressed against him. I would have fallen off then and there onto Tamaki if Kyoya hadn't had a death grip around my waist. His arms were wrapped completely around my torso, and I could feel him breathing into my hair.

How did I not notice this?

A chill ran down my spine as he pulled me closer. I struggled to break free, but the guy only held me tighter. Don't most people wake up when someone starts moving them?

"Ugh." I gave up and just lied there. Why was I making such a big deal about this? It was only Kyoya, so why did I feel so uncomfortable?

I turned my head a bit to look at Kyoya. Our faces were extremely close together and I could see him in detail. His face was smooth and rigid, his jaw line square and nose perfectly straight. If his eyes were open then I would see dark pools of grey that could pierce the soul. He was perfect. Maybe the fact that it _was_ Kyoya was the reason why I was so uncomfortable.

Kyoya's breath blew into my face and I had a sudden urge to touch him.

"Ahhh!" I pushed against Kyoya's chest, but he didn't let go. We both fell onto the floor, and Tamaki.

I can't believe I just thought that!

"Ow." I looked down to see Tamaki with his eyes closed. "That hurt." He mumbled.

"I'm so sorry, Tamaki!" This position felt oddly familiar.

"What happened?" I looked up the most I could to see the twins looking at us.

I just stared at them, "Uh…" They had a sudden look of horror on their faces. "What?"

"Don't move." They said in a creepy voice.

"Like I was planning on it." I said sarcastically. That was kind of up to Kyoya who was still on top of me.

"What's going on?" This time Haruhi had woken up, along with Mori. Honey was still asleep. _Wow_…

"I'm being squished into a pancake." I told her. "Want to join me?" She shook her head, "thought so." I tilted my head a bit to see that Kyoya was still asleep. How the hell is he still asleep? I made to shove him off but Tamaki suddenly grabbed onto my arms, pulling me back down. Kyoya's weight fell onto me again and my breath came out in an audible 'whoosh.'

"Don't do it." He said in a creepy voice.

"_What?" _

He looked up to Kyoya. "If you wake him up, it'll be doom for us all."

"I highly doubt that." I tried to get up, but yet again, Tamaki pulled me down. "Look Tamaki," I said aggravated. "It's extremely hard to breath right now, and I _really_ want to go eat breakfast. So I _will_ wake up Kyoya."

The twins spoke up, well whispered. "But he's got a blood type of AB."

I just stared at them. "So? What does that have to do with anything?" Really, who cared about his blood type?

"Right, you're American." They grumbled and resorted in hiding behind the loveseat.

"I'm going to wake him up now, so if you guys are _so_ scared, hide now." Everyone ran for cover, except for Tamaki because he was stuck beneath me. He was cowering behind his Teddy though. These people are crazy.

I turned as much as possible in my position, which wasn't much, and shook Kyoya's shoulder. "Kyoya?" He didn't respond. "Kyoya, wake up." I shook him harder. I think he groaned. "Kyoya!" Still nothing. I groaned and let my head fall. If I didn't know these two so well this would be very embarrassing.

"Giving up?" The twins asked.

"Nope." I twisted my torso again, trying not to squish Tamaki even more, and shook Kyoya again. The result was the same. A big, fat, nothin'.

What was with this guy? Maybe I should slap him.

"Okay then," I said annoyed. Everyone was watching the peculiar scene unfold. "Kyoya! You're seriously pissing me off! I'm extremely hungry so get the _hell_ off me you obscene and lecherous fool!"

_Ah_, now that got a reaction.

"What did you just say?" Kyoya stated menacingly, his eyes opening and sending me a glare.

I matched his glare. I wanted that pop-tart. "You heard me. Get off."

After a couple minutes Kyoya finally gave up. "Fine," He growled and slowly got up off me. Then he sat back down on the couch. In the meantime, I helped a very flat Tamaki off the floor.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I told him happily and let go of his hand. I stretched and I could feel my back popping. Tamaki didn't seem to be in very good shape either.

"Uh, no," He said skeptically.

The twin's popped up from behind the couch. "How'd you _do_ that?" They spoke together while looking at Kyoya. Kyoya glared at them and his eyes flashed, sending the twin's back into hiding.

I just laughed. "You know," I said walking over to stand in front of Kyoya, a smirk on my face. "If you're always trying to intimidate people, you shouldn't wear your glasses to school."

"Why?" He asked lying down on the couch. He didn't even try to deny it. That jerk.

"Because you're a lot scarier without the glasses on."

"Is that so?" He smirked from his laying position and I couldn't help but think of how hot he looked…

What the _hell_?!.

"Yes it is." I grimaced and looked around the room. "You guys okay with pancakes for breakfast?" Well, we couldn't _all_ have pop-tarts.

"Pancakes!" I looked to my right to see Honey had woken up. That boy loved sweets too much. "Chocolate chip pancakes!"

I walked over to the doorway, passing by Honey and Mori as I went. "You know Honey?" The little blonde looked up to me with big eyes. "It can't be good to eat so many sweets."

"Don't worry," he shouted cutely,"I brush my teeth after every meal."

I placed my hands on my hips and looked down on the boy. "I meant you're going to develop diabetes and high blood pressure if you continue with your usual diet."

He frowned and the room was silent. I looked up to see Mori with a grave expression on his face. He looked scared out of his mind and I smirked. "I'll make chocolate chip pancakes anyway."

"Yay!" Honey shouted and I shot an apologetic glance to Mori. He still seemed to be in shock.

"Meet me in 20 minutes guys." I didn't bother telling them where. I knew we would meet in the living room area. I've probably been in that room more in the past two days than I have in a month.

* * *

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I shouted and waved at the limos pulling out of the driveway.

Finally, peace and quiet. I shut the door of the house and turned around; letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked around the large, empty foyer and frowned. It was nice to be alone, but for some reason I really missed the Host Club. They made everything so much fun.

"Hmm." I walked back to the movie room to clean up the mess we had made. There was no point in having the maids clean it up when they got home. I also didn't want Hanako to know I had a bunch of guys over. I cleaned up all the food that someone had brought in at sometime during the night, and began folding blankets and picking up pillows. I stopped when I got to the couch and sat down.

I had slept with Kyoya. God, that sounded so wrong. But it was true in... a sense of the words.

I rubbed my hand along the cushions and pillow where his head had been. What was with that thought earlier? Why had I wanted to touch him?

I lied down and stared at the ceiling. What was going on? I felt so happy when I was around Kyoya. But I was also happy around the rest of the Host Club. Tamaki made me forget about my pain, but Kyoya made me feel as if I had never had any. Kyoya made me feel so whole, and I felt like I could talk to him forever yet never know what he was going to say or do next. It may sound weird, but it was fun to be around him.

"Ugh!" I slammed my head into the couch cushion and let out another cry of frustration, my hands flying to my eyes. "What's wrong with me?!"

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters, just my own.

Does everyone still like the story? I've gotton less comments than normal and it's making me think everyone got tired of it...

Oh, well.

Finally! I get to start posting something different! I don't like the sleepover-ness, I just wrote it and needed to keep adding something while I write ahead. Sorry if it bored everyone.

...

Okay... I'm done rambling now. I'll post soon! I promise!


	18. Reaction

-Chapter 18-

Reaction

"Caven?"

I looked up from the keys into a familiar pair of glasses. "Yes?" Ever since that weekend at my house a couple weeks ago, I was unusually happy whenever around Kyoya. For some reason, he just seemed to brighten my day. There must be something wrong with me because I doubt this was something that was normal.

"Would you mind if I ran something by you?" Kyoya said pleasantly. It was hosting hours and I was surrounded by my guests, along with several other host's guests that had stopped while passing by. They were listening to me play a new song I had heard and transposed. I wanted to know what they thought of it.

"I don't mind." I stood up from the bench and bowed to the ladies. "Please excuse me for a moment, my dears." They all smiled and allowed me to leave.

"What's up?" I asked as soon as Kyoya and I were out of earshot. He smirked, a motion I was used to by now. I had finally realized that Kyoya had different smirks. He never really seemed to smile, so I always had to tell what he was thinking through that tiny little movement. Right now he was amused, probably because of my change in attitude.

"We will be having a ball nextFriday." He stated casually. "I want you to plan the music. Try to keep it classic, but also make it a bit more… fun."

"A fun ball?" I said skeptically. This was unusual, or maybe it wasn't. I hadn't been to a Host Ball yet. The cosplay was enough for me. "What's the theme?"

He opened his notebook and wrote a few things down, then flipped the page. "Fairytale."

I raised an eyebrow. "Fairytale? Like knights in shining armor slaying dragons with one blow, and cookie-cutter princes without names who come to sweep princesses in overly tight and poofy dresses off their feet and onto white horses while they ride off into the sunset, never to be seen again unless Hollywood decides to make three crappy sequels about the original story until the entire plot line is lost in a bunch of frivolous banter?" The enitre time I was talking I was making hand gestures and movements.

Kyoya smiled and shut his notebook. "I see that you're not a fan of fairytales."

I laughed. "How'd you tell?"

"I believe the excessively long rant gave it away." He said chuckling. I also noticed that Kyoya was in a fairly good mood after the previous weekend. I don't know why, seeing as I shoved him off a couch…

I sighed. "Okay then, I'll shorten the rant next time. So, music. You want classic and elegant, kind of like a waltz, right?" He nodded. "But I'll keep it light and airy, or _fun_, as you call it." I raised my hands and made air quotations.

"_Light _and _airy_…" He said skeptically.

I was the one to smirk this time. "It'll make you think of prancing through the woods, not a care in the world while furry little animals and chirping birds swirl around you as you pick flowers and sing off key."

"Sounds good." He scribbled in his notebook then held it to his chest. "I expect everything to be done by Wednesday."

I gaped at him. "Five days to figure out a score."

He turned, but I could hear the smugness in his voice. "I trust you, Caven."

I felt a blush on my cheeks, but rolled my eyes anyway. "Yes, oh evil stepmother." I escaped before he could kill me.

* * *

"What was that about, Caven?" A girl asked as I returned to the small circle around the piano.

I smiled and took my seat on the bench. "The Host Club will be having a ball next Friday." I spoke pleasantly, trying to keep my disgust in check.

"A ball?!" The attacked me with questions and I almost fell off the wooden bench in surprise.

I held up my hands in defense. "I'm terribly sorry, but I don't know much. You'll have to speak with Kyoya about it."

They returned to their seats. "Would you finish your song, Caven?"

"Actually," I lifted up a few pieces of blank music sheets I found in the piano seat and stuck a pencil in my mouth. I spoke around it. "If you all don't mind, you have the pleasure of watching me write some songs."

The girls had hearts in their eyes, so I took it as I yes that I could proceed. I pressed down a few notes and moved onto a few chords. I need to keep it light, scherzo would work best, but I also want to have a few romantic, slower pieces.

"Is this music for the ball?" I heard someone ask.

"Indeed it is." I replied nonchalantly.

"Are you writing all the music?" Another girl said.

"Yes I am." I hit a few more notes and wrote them down on the paper in front of me, then placed the pencil in my mouth again.

"Isn't that a lot of work?"

I played a few chords. "Not really. I just need to get the basic feel down. Then I just have to rework it to fit each individual instrument. Once everything is put together, it will sound just like any other piece of music."

"That still sounds like a lot of work." The girl persisted.

"Maybe for some people," I turned to look at the group and winked. "But not for me." I turned to the keys and pulled out a tape recorder. "I need you all to be extremely quiet." I pressed play and put the machine on the piano, and then closed my eyes. Think happy thoughts. Rain, trees, sleeping, chocolate fudge ice cream with M&M's, Kyoya…

My hands moved automatically then, the music coming to me from somewhere deep within. My fingers skipped up the keys, light as a feather. The melody was simple, but with some complicated note structures. Tone it down a bit and focus more on sounds. Quiet and comforting. There we go. It's been a while since I've written something.

I started to get bored with the song and gracefully slid into an ending. As soon as the last note ended I opened my eyes and grabbed the tape recorder, starting to rewind it.

"That was amazing, Caven." A girl said. "But how are you going to…?" She trailed off as I stood up from the bench and sat on the floor, hunched over several pieces of sheet music, all of which were lined up in a neat line. I tucked my hair behind my ears so I could see what I was doing. My hand poised over the paper, I pressed play on the recorder and set it down. About 3 seconds later piano music started to flow out of recorder.

The girl's watched in awe as my hand moved quickly across the paper, filling in the same notes that were coming out through the small device. I wrote down the treble clef first, or my right hand. As the music repeated itself I wrote down bass clef, the left hand.

When I was done I stood up and stretched, one down, fourteen more to go. I cracked my fingers and looked down to see the girls staring at me. I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, was that bit much?"

They nodded. I completely understood how they felt. When my parents found out I could play and write notes simply from listening to them, they stood in shock for about ten minutes. To me, it was completely normal and something that came naturally.

"I'll finish the rest when I get home then." And I really wanted to get this over with. I have too much to deal with this week.

* * *

"Ladies, the Host Club is now closed for today." Kyoya said over the mass of voices. "Please come again tomorrow, and make sure to make plans for next weekend's Fairytale Ball."

I grimaced as all the girls went running to Kyoya for reservations and information. I couldn't tell if it was because they were so interested in the ball, or if it was because I didn't like seeing Kyoya surrounded by girls.

Forget I just thought that.

I spun quickly and placed my feet on the pedals. Playing music would be a good escape from my thoughts. I didn't bother to turn the tape recorder back on as started on a new song. I would remember it and right it down later. Maybe. I had a hard time keeping the melody simple, and it was far from "light and airy". Think more along the lines of morbidly depressing. Dracula rather than Cinderella.

Even though I was playing a song that was more intricate and complicated than anything Chopin had every written, my mind still had time to wander. Why do I keep thinking of him? It was just a simple mishap that weekend. It meant nothing, right? I mean, the way Kyoya held me. It made me feel so safe and happy. It was like he really cared. And that morning, when we were so close, I felt like touching his face. The song switched suddenly from depressing to downright cheery. Lots of staccatos and a happy melody swirled around me. What was I thinking? What _am_ I thinking? This shouldn't even be going through my mind. This is ridiculous. The song changed drastically again and went back to dreadfully dark. I looked up and out the window. It was a nice out today, for someone else, but my mind wouldn't wander to wear I was hoping it would. It decided to go back to the Kyoya subject. What's so great about him anyway? He's annoying, sly, calculative, smart, witty, handsome, thoughtful...

"Damn it!" I cried out in frustration and pounded the keys, standing up quickly and sending the bench crashing into the ground. I stayed at that spot, panting, momentarily ignoring the fact that I wasn't alone in the room.

"I thought it was pretty good." A voice said. "Your style kept changing though."

I turned around swiftly, eyes glaring angrily at the speaker. "Oh, shut up."

Tamaki looked taken aback for a moment and I felt really guilty for yelling. "You've got a lot on your mind, don't you?" He said sympathetically.

I picked up the bench and walked past him, not uttering a word as I headed towards Honey's table. I grabbed a load of cake to eat and plopped onto the sofa cushion, my legs curled beneath me. Mori and Honey watched in amazement as I shoved it in my mouth in one go with a grimace on my face. They're shock grew as they watched me drink a cup of tea. I could barely taste the foul smelling liquid though.

"She must be really upset to be drinking that." I heard the twins' whisper.

My frown grew and I picked up another piece of cake. I turned around quickly and threw it. My ammo hit its target. Two pairs of golden and strawberry cream eyes stared at me. "Shut the hell up, I'm not in the mood."

I grabbed another piece of fudge cake and took a huge bite, not even bothering to use the plate first before setting it back down. Might as well keep some of my dignity. I snuggled into the couch and moped. Somebody walked by and grabbed the plate from me. I was about to jump Haruhi, but Tamaki pulled me back with a gentle hand.

"Do you want to talk about it, Cailyn?" He asked kindly. For some reason, Tamaki seemed very much like a big brother today.

I groaned and pulled away from him, curling into a ball on the coach. "Not really." I mumbled. There was more on my mind than just Kyoya. It was my birthday this next Friday. It was Caven's birthday.

"This is very unusual behavior, isn't it?" I tucked my head in at the sound of the twin's voices. "We don't like it."

I felt myself being lifted off the coach and dragged away. I didn't struggle though, I really just want to go home and read. I hope I make it through this week.

I was dropped on the floor and didn't bother to move. I laid there on my stomach with my face in the floor as the Host Club discussed things amongst themselves.

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Is she upset about something?"

"She was fine during class."

I groaned and tried to stand up. I wasn't able to and plopped to the floor again. I tilted my head up to see everyone staring at me. I laid my head back down and turned onto my back to stare at the ceiling. In my family, it was a long standing tradition to start someone's birthday one week before the actual day. Each day we would get a small present that led up to the largest one. In my case, it was always a CD or DVD and on my actual birthday I would get something like a new guitar or a laptop. The honored person would get special privileges, like getting to choose what we ate for dinner, mashed potatoes were a favorite, or going to a special event. Then, each and every night we would all sing a special song to whoever's birthday it was going to be. It was cheesy, but we did it anyway.

I sighed and continued to lie on the hard floor. How long has it been since that day? It's August now, so about three months.

That can't be right.

"Only three months." I murmured and closed my eyes. "It's felt like so much longer."

"What was that, Cailyn?" Haruhi asked from behind me and I opened my eyes.

"It's noth-"I started coughing and sat up quickly from my lying position on the ground. I cleared my throat and turned towards the Host Club.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked and held out his hand for me to grab.

I reached out with the hand I hadn't coughed in. "I'm fi-" I was cut off again by the hacking cough.

"Geesh, Cailyn." The twins said monotonously. "You sound like an old man."

I couldn't make a comment because I was still coughing on the floor. My throat suddenly constricted and I couldn't breath.

"Cailyn?" I worked to lift my head up to look at Tamaki, but it hurt too much and I leaned over onto my knees. My coughing turned to wheezing.

This is familiar. This has happened before.

-

-

-

-

-

"_Caven! Cailyn! It's time for dinner!" _

"_Coming!" My brother and I called out to our mom._

"_I don't see why we can't stay inside." I grumbled and grabbed Caven's hand. We made our way outside to the backyard where everyone was at. My dad and uncle had set up the picnic tables. It was warm out tonight, and the grownups wanted to enjoy the good weather. _

"_You need to get out more." Caven chuckled and dragged me out the back door to the porch. "You're going to turn into a hermit one day." _

"_I will not!" I whined and we sat down at one of the tables. I reached out for a piece of cheesecake and a hand stopped me. "Landon! I'm hungry."_

"_You're eating real food first." My cousin said and pulled the cake away from me. _

"_Just because you're a few years older, doesn't mean you can boss us around!" I shouted at him._

_He smirked and his dark green eyes flashed." I'm 12, that's more than a few years."_

_I frowned and Caven put a hand on my hand. "If we eat quickly, then we can have cake sooner. Okay, lil' sis'?" _

"_Fine." I huffed and reached for a hotdog. Caven wanted that cake just as much as I did. I could tell._

_Caven and I ate in record time and made a lunge for the cake. As we were about to grab the desert, a large figure stepped in the way. "You both can't eat that." Our father said sternly._

"_But we ate food!" Caven and I cried together. _

"_You both can't have this cheesecake. It's too much sugar.. Try the cookies." He said simply and waited for Caven and me to turn and start walking away. We looked over our shoulders at the same time and grinned at each other._

"_Ready?" Caven asked and held out his hand._

"_Yup." I grabbed his hand and he spun around. _

"Go_!" He shouted and flung me at the table. We had found out that my light weight allowed me to fly through the air easily. We used this trick whenever we couldn't reach something._

_I landed next to the table with ease and quickly grabbed the plate of cheesecake. Before my dad could stop me, I ran off and shoved a piece in my mouth as I went. I was laughing my head off when I reached Caven and he grabbed a piece of cake too. Before he could stick it in his mouth, I started coughing and dropped the glass plate. It fell to the ground and landed with a thud on the grass._

"_Cailyn? Cailyn!" Cailyn shouted and leaned over me. "Mom! Dad!"_

_Everyone rushed over to us and I continued to lay coughing and wheezing on the ground. "Call 911!" My mom shouted and laid her hand across my forehead. She held me as tears streamed down my face and I struggled to breathe. "Cailyn, honey calm down. It's alright." _

_But she was crying too._

* * *

_PLEASE_ DON'T KILL ME!!! I know I promised to update soon and it's been more than a week, but I was sick and it's kind of hard to type nausea and and lightheadedness.  
I'M SORRY! SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! I'll try my hardest to keep things coming quickly. I've written ahead several chapters so I'm prepared just in case.

On another issue... how is it? I hope I've kept everyone's interest and haven't bored you all to death with a slow moving plotline and a dense character.

Well, please keep reading and review if you don't mind! I could really use opinions at this point in the story. And I'm not just saying that.

Also, thank you to all who have favorited me or have reviewed. It's nice to know that people are interested and like this.

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters, just my own.

P.S. Long chapter. Woo-hoo!


	19. Lucky

-Chapter 19-

Lucky

The cake.

Strawberries.

Allergic reaction.

Everything came to me at once. Trying to breathe was futile and I was becoming lightheaded from lack of oxygen. My throat was burning and swelling, a for a second I thought about that day at the beach when I almost drowned. This is a slightly different experience though.

"Cailyn!"

"Bag." I gasped out and tilted my head up to look at Tamaki. He was terrified. Everyone was. "Bag."

"Bag?" He said confused. "What do you mean?"

I stared coughing. "Need… bag." I struggled out.

My leather satchel was placed in front of me by Haruhi. With a shaking hand I reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a small case with a needled visible through the clear plastic. "A syringe?" My vision blanked and I dropped the needle. I fell forward instantly and hit the floor with a thud.

"Cailyn!"

"She's having an allergic reaction." I tried to open my eyes but they remained shut. I felt my coat being yanked off and the arm of my sleeve pushed up. A sharp pain entered my arm and was removed quickly. "Someone call an ambulance."

"We already did." A pair of voices said. My body felt heavy and I couldn't move anymore. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine." A calm voice said and I carefully rolled onto my back. My breathing was under some control now, due to the allergy needle. I guess it's good that I still carry those things around. Well, I kind of have to.

"What's she allergic too?"

"Strawberries, probably." The cool voice said, but there wasn't something wrong with that voice. It sounded... frantic. "It's quite common."

I started breathing evenly again. I never noticed how much I love air. Air is good. "You mean strawberries almost killed her?!"

I groaned and my eyes fluttered open. Kyoya was leaning over me, staring intently into my face. "It's good to see you're okay." He said quietly.

I couldn't answer him yet, but somehow I managed to smile and his features softened. I closed my eyes and let the drowsy feeling wash over me.

That was tiring.

* * *

"He'll be fine in a few hours. His airway passages are still swollen."

"Thank you."

I heard a door shut and slowly opened my eyes.

White.

Lots of white.

And a curtain.

Hospital.

_No_.

I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes of blocking out the room around me. I haven't been in a hospital since I woke up after that day…

"Cailyn?" The cool voice from earlier asked. Why is it I always think of Kyoya's voice as "cool?" What does "cool" mean anyway. His voice is soft, and comforting, and hot...

Wait, that's not the point.

"I want to go home." I whispered, my voice hoarse even with the quite sound. It wasn't because of earlier.

"You have to stay here for a few more hours." Kyoya said softly, but I could note the stern undertone.

I shook my head and opened my eyes, peering into his. They were dark, and Kyoya looked tired. Maybe more so than I was. "I want to go home."

Those dark eyes flashed. "You have to stay here until the doctors-"

"_Please_," I begged, and my voice cracked. Kyoya flinched back at the sound. "I don't want to be here. I don't want to stay."

Kyoya's features softened for a second before he put his mask back on. It was so quick; I was surprised I caught it. "I'll go speak with the doctor." He said lowly and turned to exit the room. As soon as the door was opened, more people filed in and Kyoya fled into the hall.

"Thank God you're awake!" Was the first thing I heard as I was tackled into a Tamaki hug. I gasped at the pain in my chest, and that made it hurt even more.

Tamaki was pulled down from the bed by a very irritated Haruhi. "Can't you see she's injured, sempai?"

"Don't worry." I told her with a fake smile plastered on my face. "I'm fine now."

Honey walked over to the bed and leaned across the sheets to peer into my face. "What's the matter Cai-chan? You seem upset."

Everyone turned to look at the small senior before turning to me. The smile I had froze for a second before fading into an indifferent expression. "I just don't like hospitals. That's all." I said bluntly, no emotion in my voice.

Honey just blinked and Kaoru stepped up to my bedside. "I think there's more to it than that, Cailyn." He said quietly and with a comforting smile that made me feel guilty for some reason.

I didn't answer him and shifted my weight so I was looking out the wide window in the room and away from the Host Club. "A few months ago… my family and I were in an accident." I mumbled and watched as the sun began to fall into the horizon.

"An accident?" Tamaki mumbled and I could hear the concern in his voice.

I closed my eyes and memories from that day began flashing through my mind. I grimaced and opened them again. "Yes. It was… a car accident on the highway." I lied, but tried to keep my voice even. Even if the Host Club noticed the fib, they wouldn't dare question about something like this. "We were on a family trip on the way back from Chicago. Something went wrong and we crashed." I rubbed my eyes. I was suddenly so tired.

"Cailyn?" Tamaki questioned from beside me. At some point in time he had sat down on bed.

"I'm fine." I murmured, already knowing his question. "I was knocked unconscious instantly. When I woke up, I was in a hospital similar to this one, and no one was there." I felt tears welling in my eyes as I thought about it. "Everyone was okay though. I was okay. I was lucky." At least, that's what I like to think as I paused in my explanation to look over at the Host Club. They had all taken a seat and were looking at me with compassionate faces. Kaoru and Tamaki seemed to be the most concerned.

"So," I looked over to Haruhi, "that scar on your back...?"

My eyebrows raised in surprise. "My scar?"

She nodded and looked embarassed. "I noticed it when we were changing for the cosplay the other day."

I shook my head and sighed. "When I woke up, I couldn't move. The doctors said I was lucky to be alive, even if I was crippled for life." I let out a gruff laugh at the end. It was mocking. Sometimes I think doctors are just for show. To tell you the truth, I absolutely despise them. It's their job to save lives, yet sometimes they don't do the best they can. I was able to move a couple weeks after the incident. Everyone said it was a "miracle."

Miracle my ass.

There were slight gasps from around the room. "You… were paralayzed?" Honey mumbled.

I grinned and ruffled his light hair. "Was. Proved them wrong, didn't I?" I looked back out the window. The sun had finally set and I could see the moon from this floor. "I was the lucky one."

I was the only lucky one.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters, just my own.

Okay... I know it's short, and I have no idea why it's in here. Originally Cailyn wasn't supposed to have an allergic reaction, BUT there have been many cases where it has almost happened. Sorry if you don't like it.

Now that that is covered... real plot line gets back in motion next chapter. At least, I think it does. I guess that's an opininated thou- AHHHH!!! A BUG JUST FLEW DOWN MY SHIRT!!!

...

Sorry about that. I have my window open.

Okay, well... I'll probably post within the next few days. If not, that just means I forgot to or I have a lot of homework.

See ya!


	20. Happy Birthday

-Chapter 20-

Happy Birthday

I looked at myself in the mirror. For someone who was a girl, I made a pretty good looking guy.

Each of the hosts had a "princely" outfit on. We all wore variations on the classic costume for the night of the ball. In my case, I had on white cropped pants and knee high, brown leather boots. Over a white puffy shirt I wore a gold embroidered, dark green vest. I buttoned the waist coat that matched my pants using a clasp. I took one last, good look in the mirror and brushed back my hair. The Hosts said I needed a change, so they combed my hair to the side. Now, my bangs didn't hang in front of my eyes. Straightening my golden tie, I left the changing room and made my way towards the central parlor.

* * *

When I entered the room, I stood there in shock. It was beautiful. Chandeliers hung from the high ceilings and a spacious tiled floor was spread out below me. The balcony I was standing on led to a pair of staircases which merged together and led to the floor below. What really caught my attention were the thousands of twinkling lights that were placed along the walls of the room and onto another balcony that led outside. It gave the room a warm feeling, and made me want to smile.

"I see you found it here easily enough."

I didn't bother turning around. "It's beautiful." I whispered, taking in the view.

Kyoya came and stood beside me. "You should see the garden." I looked up and met his eyes. He was smiling, really smiling, which was odd because he doesn't see like the type of person to enjoy these types of things. Especially since he's such a money-grubber.

"You look very handsome." I replied automatically. Kyoya did actually. He wore dark slacks and dress shoes, along with an open tailed waistcoat that revealed a short, dark purple striped vest. He had a puffy tie on; in the middle was a large jeweled brooch. The cuffs of his sleeves stuck out from the coat.

"Thank you. You look very nice as well." I laughed. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to take it as a compliment that I looked good as a boy. "I just hope all of this pays off." He grumbled at the end.

"What do you mean?" I leaned across the balcony and watched as servants brought tables and chairs in. There was even a sushi bar. Nasty.

"As per usual, Tamaki has over estimated our club budget." He looked depressed. I mean, _seriously_ depressed.

My arm moved on its own accord and I patted him on the back. "Don't worry, everything is lovely. I'm sure the girl's will-" There was a sudden commotion downstairs and Kyoya and I turned to see some men struggling with a table. Again, I moved on my own. I jumped down from the balcony and landed gracefully, quite an accomplishment on my part, on the lower balcony. I ran and glided down the banister, jumping as soon as I hit the end and landed on the tile. I slid, catching the furniture before it hit the ground.

"Oh! Thank you so much, young man." A man said as I stood up from the floor and handed the table to him.

I smiled and laughed. "Don't worry about it. Just be careful." Kyoya didn't need to worry about anything else. They nodded and carried the table away. I turned around and looked back at my fellow host member. Kyoya was still standing on the balcony, but now he was gripping the railway, a forgotten notebook was on the ground. I waved at him and he relaxed, picking up the book.

Strange.

"Cai-chan!" I turned to see Honey running at me full force. I put my hands up in defense and closed my eyes, waiting for impact. When it didn't come I looked to see that Mori had caught Honey mid-flight and now had him on his shoulders. "Cai-chan, you look great! Doesn't she Takashi?"

"Ah."

I thanked them and took a good look at the duo. Honey was wearing a billowy white dress shirt that kind of reminded me of a pirate. At the wrists the shirt was tied with pink bows. Over the shirt was a light red, okay _pink_ vest that was tied like a corset in the front. He had on cropped pink pants that tucked into white stockings. On his feet were black loafers.

Mori had a slightly different approach. Over a white button down shirt was a low, black vest that had several rows of silver buttons. Mori also had on a tailed coat like Kyoya, but it was midnight blue and reached his knees. Cuffed leather boots went over his dark slacks, and instead of a tie, he wore a scarf of some sort.

"You two look very dashing." I smiled and looked around them. An elderly man dressed in black had just walked into the room. "Please excuse me; I need to speak with the conductor."

They nodded and we went our separate ways. As I approached the conductor he smiled. "Could you help me young man? I'm looking for Mr. Caven Iwahashi."

I grinned and stuck out my hand. "You're speaking with him." I said pleasantly.

He looked a bit shocked but shook my hand nonetheless. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Iwahashi. I'm quite surprised to find someone as young as you so accomplished in music." He released my hand and led me towards the orchestra pit. "The score I was sent left quite an impression on everyone."

I blushed. "Thank you very much."

"How long did it take to write?" He questioned as the many musicians took their seats around me.

"Just a few days." I replied nonchalantly, fingering through the sheet music on the stand.

The man suddenly laughed. It bellowed across the room and attracted the attention of several people. "Even more accomplished than I thought. Well, Mr. Iwahashi, would you like to listen to a run through of the music for me."

I looked up in surprise, a large grin spread across my face. "I would love to hear it."

He smiled and raised his arms, grabbing the attention of the orchestra. I took a few steps back so I wasn't in the way. Tapping his wand three times, the music began. It began with a simple piano piece that kept things light. To ease the listener into comfort as the music preceded was the goal for me. Not starting out complicated. Yes, I enjoyed complicated pieces, but if it is for someone else's benefit slow works best.

The music flowed into something more fun and upbeat and I thought about how it was so amazing that one simple theme could be the basis for so many different songs. By the time the 4th number hit, I was in pure bliss. This was my music, and an _orchestra_ was playing it. I never thought that it would happen. I smiled and turned around. The Host Club had gathered around to listen and was in awe. Kyoya caught my attention; he had a small grin on his face and was looking straight at me. For once, I could see past his glasses into his eyes. They were deep and caring. He had planned this.

I laughed and turned back around and listened. Eventually the conductor slowed down his movements and the music faded away. There was clapping around me and I joined in. The conductor turned to look at me. "What do you think?"

"It's stunning. There are a few things I want to change though." I'm so glad that Kyoya had us arrive to get ready a couple hours early.

He nodded and gestured for me to continue. "Number 7 staff 9, I want to tone down the strings and add more woodwinds. The flute would work best. Have them switch places."

"Alright then, you heard the young man!" There was rustling as sheet music was flipped and the musicians got into place. The music began to repeat itself and I listened closely for the changes.

"Much better." I said happily when it was over. "I want you all to relax a bit, think happy thoughts. Let the music flow through you and take over. Listen and let everything go. Music is a way to express yourself, it's good to lose yourself in it." I turned to the strings. "I want you all to raise your arms a bit more, keep your chins lifted, and don't sag. The music is supposed to be light, and it's harder to play if your arms are low. Brass, you're the exact opposite. Raise your arms to high and the music may come out off pitch and it'll be harder to blow. Woodwinds, I want you keep quick fingers, but also maintain control. Control is the basis of almost all activity. Without it, we would be nothing."

I turned to look at the conductor. He was standing behind the podium, a small smirk tugging at his mouth. The Host Club was behind him, watching in fascination. "Would you mind if I went through a few drills. They're a bit stiff."

He laughed. "Fine by me."

As I turned a hand shot up in the group of strings. "Yes?"

The woman smiled politely, but I could see through it. "Please excuse my rudeness, but I don't feel comfortable being given orders from someone of your age." She said snidely. The people around her looked uncomfortable.

"That's perfectly alright." I walked over to the front row. "Perhaps some demonstrations are at hand to help to convince you. Could I see you instrument please?" I asked a woman. She blushed and greatly obliged, holding the instrument out for me to take. I held it carefully and grinned, placing the violin underneath my chin. "I know this may sound a bit odd, but please bear with me. Violin is not my forte." I closed my eyes and sifted through my mind. When I couldn't find a song that I like, I made one up.

The music was definitely melancholic. There is a difference between sad songs and songs that made you sad. Sad songs flowed through your soul and made you think. There was an endless amount of pain you could put into music. The question is, why? Why make a song that sounds so sorrowful? The answer is simple, because it's beautiful. The most beautiful music is not a happy, bubbly mix. Beautiful music is what comes from life, comes from the heart. It comes from experience.

And boy, I have a lot of experience.

I sighed and put the violin down, holding it out for its owner to grab. She did so slowly, staring at me the whole time. Everyone was staring before they suddenly broke out in applause. I bowed and smiled, then turned to walk away. I didn't feel like teaching anymore. Selfish, right? As I was passing the conductor again he patted me on the shoulder. "You've been through some hardships in your life, haven't you?" He said lowly.

I stared at him, looking into his kind and gentle eyes. "So have you."

He gave me a small smile and went back to his work. I stepped out of the orchestra pit and walked over to the balcony. The Host Club had gone back to business, setting up for the ball. The sun was beginning to set at Ouran.

The courtyard was bathed in a soft glow, just like the inside of the building. The sakura trees weren't in bloom, but their full branches spread out wide and were wrapped in twinkling lights and paper lanterns.

Everything was so beautiful, but I was so sad. What right do I have to enjoy all of this, when my family wasn't even alive? What right do I have to even be here?

"_Today is not the special day, but it is coming soon,_

_I just want you to know, how beautifully you've bloomed._

_Each and everyday, is something that I treasure._

_Being in your company is always quite a pleasure._

_So while we celebrate who you will and have become,_

_Just remember that you will always be the special little one."_

I chuckled after reciting the corny poem and looked up to the sky to watch the sun slip behind the clouds. "Happy Birthday, big brother."

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters, just my own.

Hey, I hope everyone is happy with, or at least okay with this chapter. Things may start to slow down in updating for the next few chapters because I'm editing and future typing.

Sorry if the ball thing was random. I don't know how it ended up in here. Or Cailyn and Caven's birthdays. Hee hee.

I don't have much else to say.


	21. Lost

-Chapter 21-

Lost

"Welcome ladies, to the Host Club's Fairytale Ball."

There was applause all around me as Tamaki bowed and the music began. So it's finally time. The guests had all arrived and the Hosts and I were situated on the stairs facing the room. We slowly made our way downstairs and were bombarded by requests to dance. How is this going to work? There are so many girls here, and only eight of us.

"Caven, would you like to dance." I turned to see a regular of mine, Kiki. She was dressed in a yellow ball gown that had a sash around her waist. All of the girl's here had ball gowns on. Frills, lace, and sparkle swirled around me in a mob. It was like a unicorn threw up.

I bowed and held out my hand. "It would be my honor, Miss Kiki." She giggled and took my hand. I spun her onto the floor and we joined the other hosts. It was kind of weird dancing with another girl, maybe that's why Haruhi hung out around the food table. Or maybe she was just hungry. She has been eyeing the tuna since it was set up…

"You're a wonderful dancer, Caven." Kiki told me. A light blush was on her cheeks. "Who were you taught by?"

"My dad, actually." I smiled and led her into a dip. "My father's side is wealthy, but he wanted to make a life on his own and moved to the states."

"Really?" She asked in a surprised tone.

I laughed. "Yes. He met my mother there, and when my brother and I were old enough he taught us what he had learned. Your footwork is exquisite though."

Her blush deepened and we continued to dance. As soon as the song ended another began and I was dancing with a new girl. I recognized her, but I could not remember her name. Tamaki said that if I could not remember a young ladies name, use pet names.

That creep.

* * *

We were about half-way into the night when I had to stop. I slipped outside and onto the balcony. It was empty out here. Everyone was inside enjoying the festivities.

I walked down the stairs, off the balcony, and into the courtyard. I reached my destination. A large tree. I stepped onto a nearby bench and jumped. My arms made contact with a low branch and I pulled myself up. Above me was another branch and I pulled myself up again. I was a good 15 to 20 feet off the ground as I crawled to the trunk and leaned against it. It was so peaceful out here. Crickets were chirping and I could hear running water from somewhere. The sun had long since set and the lights in the trees lit up everything around them. Too bad I would have to go back in soon. I sighed and rested my cheek in the palm of my hand.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

I looked down quickly to see Kaoru standing below me with a wide grin on his face. I laughed, "Ay me!"

He laughed and raised his arms.

"She speaks!  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

I laughed again and Kaoru smiled. "I need to tell you something, but give me a second." He puffed out. Apparently he'd been running. And he just recited Romeo and Juliet, which was definitely quite a mouthful.

"How art thou out of breath when thou hast breath to say to me that thou art out of breath? Is the news good or bad, answer to that?"

Kaoru looked up at me like I was crazy and we burst out laughing. "Okay, you got me." He said chuckling. "Tamaki was looking for you."

"Hmm… I can not tell if that is good news or bad." I said seriously and lifted my hand to hold my chin. I probably looked like that one statue, The Thinker.

Kaoru laughed this time and sat down on the bench below my branch. He tossed a white jacket to the side and looked up at me. "I heard from Kyoya-sempai that you hate fairytales. Is that true?"

I raised my arm to my heart and feigned shock. "Of course not! Why wouldn't I love a cheesy love story where the main character is always a lovely young woman with a big heart, and _something_ else, who doesn't even care if she is kept in a tower for her entire life, as long as she finds her prince?" I batted my eyelashes at the end and pretended to swoon. It must look really stupid because I _do_ look a like a guy and I _am_ in a tree.

Kaoru watched in amusement from below, a smirk tugging at his lips. Even though it was an action I was used to, seeing as the twins turned out to be total hooligans, the smirk didn't seem to fit right on Kaoru's face. "I thought all girls wanted to be a princess." He lay down on the stone bench and crossed his arms beneath his head.

I mimicked his position, only I was on my stomach so I could look down on him. Just like the other hosts, he looked amazing. He had on high collared dress shirt that had gathered sleeves at the elbow and wrist. His shirt tail tucked out from beneath an orange vest that had some kind of pattern on the inside. Around his neck was a loose bow tie in a darker shade of orange. His pants were white pinstriped and tucked into black boots. Off to the side of the bench was the white coat from earlier. I think Hikaru was dressed the same, only in blue. "I'm sure most girls do, but I don't know what delusion they're under. What's so great about being a princess?"

He shrugged, his shirt scraped against the rock. "The servants, the money, the dresses… What's not to like?" He questioned wryly.

"Hmm…" I ran my hand unconsciously through my hair, causing my bangs to fall into my face again. "I guess I'm just not into that stuff. I would hate having someone waiting on me hand and foot. I grew up valuing the worth of money, so to see it wasted so frivolously is disgraceful. Also, do you want to be shoved into a glittery ball gown that's more like a marshmallow with sleeves?"

Kaoru laughed loudly, the sound spread across the courtyard and made me smile. "I see your point, but I don't think that's the main reason."

I could feel my face fall into an expression of confusion. "How'd you tell?"

"The Host Club and I know you well enough by now." He said simply. Even from this high up, I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

I sighed and rolled onto my back. Not an easy feat on a tree limb, but this was a big tree. We sat there for a few minutes and I was surprised that Kaoru didn't question me again. I saw a movement from the corner of my eye on the balcony. When I turned to look more closely, there was nothing there. I finally decided to answer Kaoru. "I guess it's the false hope the stories give people." I whispered. I would be surprised if he heard me.

"What do you mean?" He sounded confused.

I looked up at the stars above me, at least, where they should be. It was a clear sky, and I would be able to see all the stars if there weren't so many lights. "Nobody ever gets a happy ending. We don't live in an ideal world, nothing is ever perfect. The princess doesn't always get her prince." I murmured and sat up; still looking at the sky I let my legs swing beneath me. It was a full moon tonight. "Sometimes the dragon prevails."

There was silence below me and I looked down to see Kaoru staring at me. He wasn't looking at me in confusion, or like I was a weirdo, his eyes were soft and he was smiling. Those eyes… they were so warm. I don't know how to explain it, but I felt safe.

"You're right." He spoke lowly, still keeping his eyes locked with mine. "The world isn't perfect. Sometimes good people are hurt and bad ones prosper. The key is to move on. To look on the bright side of things."

I frowned. "Some things don't have a bright side." Why was I talking about this with him? What did he know of hardship?

He sat up on the bench. "Everything has a silver lining; you just have to look for it. No matter how thin, it's always there."

I shook my head and looked back to the sky. "Sometimes you're too deep in the dark to see it."

"That's when the light finds you." I looked down slowly again to see Kaoru still gazing up at me, the same gentle look on his face. "Darkness is nothing but the absence of light. Nobody can live without light, so there always has to be some there, even if you can't see it."

I just stared at him, tears welling in my eyes. To think that someone like Kaoru could say something like that. "Kaoru, I-"

"Caven!" I spun quickly towards Tamaki's voice. Let me tell you this, a very stupid move. My left leg slipped off the branch first, then the right. I reached out to grab the limb but missed it. Nothing was in slow motion as I fell, everything was quick. There was screaming from somewhere nearby and I could hear someone calling my name. No, not my name, my brother's name.

"Caven!"

I shut my eyes and flashes of memory went through my mind. Screaming, falling. So many people and so much noise. That awful noise. I was the only one who didn't scream. It was so quick, but so long.

Something wrapped around me and I hit. I hit _hard_. Definitely not hard enough to break anything, but enough to knock the breath out of me with an audible gasp.

"Caven!"

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru. I tried to get my eyes open, but I couldn't. Screaming, that's what I heard. Lots of screaming.

Make it stop.

That awful screaming.

"Caven!" Something was lifted off of me. "Caven!"

Eyes. Why can't I get my eyes open?

"Cailyn!"

Why can't I get out of the darkness? Maybe this is how it's supposed to be. Maybe I'm always supposed to be in darkness. Kaoru said that people can't live without light. Does that mean I'm the living dead?

No. I'm worse off than dead.

I'm lost.

* * *

Hello again! Okay, new chapter, let me know how you think of it.

I'm sorry if it seems like the chapters are kind of fillery. I promise that they have a purpose... at least I think they do. I _am_ thinking of writing some short stories about Caven and the Host Club when this story is over. Let me know any ideas about that too. This story still has a little while before being over though.

_Well_... please leave comments if you want, and I'll be posting within the week.

***Oooh, thunderstorms. They're better not be a tornado. God, I hate living in Missouri. How does the sky turn so freakin' black?***

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters, just my own.


	22. Princess Perks

-Chapter 22-

Princess Perks

"Cailyn, answer me!"

Kyoya. Kyoya's calling me.

I found my hand and lifted it to my face. I rubbed my eyes and muttered, "That hurt."

"Thank God." I pried my eyes open to see Kyoya leaning over me, a look of pure relief on his face. In the background was a frantic Kaoru, and Hikaru was hugging him close. A glare was fixed on his face and directed at me.

I groaned and sat up. I was going to have a nasty bruise later. "Let me help you." Kyoya grabbed my hand and helped me off the ground. He didn't let go.

"Thanks." I managed to stand, but was still a bit wobbly, and looked at my surroundings. The Host Club was standing around me and the girls were on the balcony. All of them look relieved, but slightly fearful. I grinned and waved with my free hand, trying to reassure them that I was okay. Which I was, just not in the complete sense of the term.

"Caven's alright everyone. Why don't we head back inside?" Honey shouted, running up the stairs and gesturing for the girls to go back into the ballroom. Mori followed his lead and led the girls inside. "We'll have some cake…!"

Kyoya let his grip on me go as I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru broke through Hikaru's hold and rushed at me, giving me a tight squeeze. "Thank you so much, Kaoru." I whispered. "You saved my life."

"I'm glad you're okay." I heard him mumble and he held me tighter.

I stroked the back of his neck and pulled away from him. With a small smile I turned and walked over to Tamaki. This was going to be hard.

Tamaki was looking at the place I had fallen with a look of complete horror on his face. As soon as I was near him he looked away. "I almost killed you." He said clearly.

"Oh, Tamaki." I grabbed his hand and pulled him close, wrapping my arms around his torso. "I'm fine."

"I thought you were dead." He whispered into my shoulder.

"I'm here. I'm safe." Tamaki didn't say anything, and neither did the girls who were peeking through the window. For once everyone was silent. It was unsettling.

I looked up into his wide eyes and tapped his nose while laughing. "Perk up, okay? This is a party, and a fairytale one at that." I dragged him out of his stupor and up the stairs. "Fairytale's always have happy endings, remember?"

The tense atmosphere disappeared and we all headed back inside. I reassured everyone again that I was fine when they asked and said I just felt like sitting down.

I was left in peace as I sat on a couch by myself. I watched the girls giggling as they waited for their turn to dance. I watched the Hosts laugh and smile with their guests. I watched as everyone enjoyed the night. As I sat there watching, I wondered why I couldn't enjoy it. Why I can't ever really enjoy everything. I can laugh and joke with my friends. I can make people smile. I can be surrounded by so many joyful people. So, why can't I be happy?

Maybe I am lost. Like that time I was at Wal-Mart and they were remodeling. I kept walking around looking for my mom for a half hour and thought I was going crazy when I had passed the cereal isle three times. It turns out the employees were moving the aisles around.

I felt the couch cushion go down as someone took a seat. "How's the financial business going?"

Kyoya sighed. "We're still over budget."

I turned to look at him. His nose was buried in his notebook as usual, but there was something off about him. He was really upset about something. "Is everything okay?"

He shut his notebook and raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay?"

I grinned and turned my body so I was facing him. "I meant besides Tamaki's idiocy."

His glasses flashed and he gave me a fake smile. "Everything is fine."

I frowned. He still doesn't trust me. That makes me sad for some reason. "I know you better than that Kyoya. Don't lie to me."

Kyoya looked a bit startled and turned away from my stare to the couples dancing. "We were all just worried about you, that is all."

"You were worried?" I whispered and tried to get a better look at his eyes.

He didn't meet my gaze. "You're part of the Host Club, therefore our friend."

My face fell. Although he was trying to hide it, I could see how bothered he was. His voice really gave it away. It was strained, like he was trying to hold something back. Earlier, when I had first opened my eyes after falling, his face was the first one I saw. He looked so scared, almost child-like. To think that I could this sort of reaction out of someone like Kyoya.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. His eyes widened and met mine. I pulled him into a hug. There were squeals from around me and ignored them. "I'm safe." I mumbled into his shoulder. "I'm okay." How many times have I said that line in the past few months?

Kyoya didn't hold me back, which was understandable with his personality, but somewhere deep down inside of me wished that he would.

I pulled away from Kyoya to see that we had attracted quite a crowd. Girls were huddled around the seating area staring intently at me and the other prince. I laughed embarrassingly and stood up from the coach. Kyoya watched me with a look of shock still on his face. I guess people didn't hug him very often, which is surprising because he's a really huggable person. So soft, but strong at the same time. I kind of want to- I was grabbed around my shoulders and pulled from the couch suddenly. Before I had time to understand what was happening I was thrown into an open doorway, the doors shut behind me.

"What the-?"

"Put this on." The twins shoved a large, white box at me.

"What? Why?" I asked suspiciously, looking from the box to the Host members around me. "What are you all planning? How did you get here so fast Kyoya?"

"Daddy thinks that a lovely lady such as yourself should embrace her inner princess." Tamaki commanded and came up beside me. "I know how much you love to dress up."

"_What_?" I said skeptically. My gaze traveled from Tamaki to the guy behind him. My eyes narrowed and I pointed. "_You_!" Kyoya smirked and pretended like he didn't hear me. "Don't you ignore me, you dirtbag!" To think that I just wasted a hug on him! That selfish, conceited….

"Now, now." Tamaki smiled and patted me towards the changing curtain. "Let's put that excitement into getting dressed."

I glared but followed orders nonetheless. I didn't have much choice here. I closed the curtain and opened the clothing package.

Oh my God.

I slipped out of my puffy bottoms and shoes, leaving me in just my underwear. I took off the several shirts and bindings. Lifting up the corset, I wondered how I was going to get this on.

I heard the curtain swish open and froze. "Cailyn, I'm supposed to… help you." I looked up in shock and saw Haruhi staring at me from the reflection in the mirror. She sighed and shook her head, an emotion I couldn't recognize on her face. "I still can't believe that scar."

I turned to face her, my head dropping to the floor. Although I could never see it, I was rather self conscious about my scar. It ran the lower length of my spine, and the first few weeks I spent in the hospital I had to use a wheelchair. I built up a lot of arm strength in that time though.

"It's really nothing." I fingered the corset and Haruhi came and grabbed it from me.

"Are you sure?" She wrapped the corset around me and began tying strings.

"I don't want to talk about it." It was apparently worse than I thought.

Haruhi was silent. "You look really good." I managed out, trying to change the conversation topic as Haruhi tightened the undergarment. She was wearing white slacks and black dress shoes. Over a white ruffled shirt she had on a silver vest. She didn't have a waist coat, so I was able to see how flowy her sleeves were. She also had on a silver top hat. It looks like the one Abe Lincoln wore.

"Thank you. You do, well _did_ too." She pulled on the strings again and I gasped.

"I've only worn a dress once," I heard Tamaki call out, "but it wasn't as painful as what I'm hearing now."

I stared at the curtain where the voice came from for a second before I broke out into laughter and Haruhi started giggling. "He's worn a dress?" I questioned when I was able to breathe again.

Haruhi nodded and held up the dress for me to put on. "They all have, except for Mori-sempai."

I lifted my arms and Haruhi slipped the dress over my head. "Really?"

"It's a very long story. Wow."

"What?" I raised my head and walked over to a mirror. 'Wow' didn't cover it. The gown wasn't like all the other ones of its kind. It didn't have puffy sleeves, or a hoop skirt, or sparkles everywhere. Instead, it was simple. It had sleeves off the shoulder and was pure white; its hem reached the floor and trailed behind me. Not enough for movement to be impossible, just enough for me to have to pick it off the ground. The dress was slim and flowy. Chiffon and sheer fabric hung in layers to the ground where they pooled together. Beneath the bust was a white, silk ribbon that tied in the back and hung to the floor. I took off my wig and shook my hair out. Then I slipped on a pair on elbow length satin gloves and a pearl necklace.

"It feels like I'm naked." I mumbled to Haruhi as I turned around and headed for the curtain.

She smiled. "Just be glad they didn't make you wear heels."

"Yes, thank God for my height." I pulled the curtain aside and found that everyone except for Hikaru and Kaoru were there. They turned at my entrance and I was met with shocked expressions. "Just do whatever you need to do." I grumbled, tripping over the hem of my dress.

"You're going to have to be a bit more careful." Kaoru murmured as he helped me into a chair.

As Hikaru applied layer after layer of creams and powders and Kaoru messed with my hair in gentle tugging motions, I couldn't help but wander how two people so different got along. Caven and I never were very far from our personalities, but the twins seemed to be on different ends of the stick. Kaoru was so soft-spoken and kind. Hikaru was more emotional and brash. Yet, when I see them now working together, I can tell how much they really care for each other. It's odd how I'm just thinking of this.

"Done." I stood up from the chair and tried, unsuccessfully, to walk gracefully to the door. "Don't you want to look?" The twins asked.

"Nope." I opened the door and could hear footsteps behind me. When I walked into the ballroom, the dance was still in full swing. Mori, Honey, and Tamaki were on the dance floor and Kyoya was speaking with a few other guests.

"Would you care to dance, my princess?" I turned to see Kaoru slightly bent down with his hand held out. He had put his jacket back on, and looked so much like royalty right now I was stunned.

"Only if you don't call me a princess." I finally answered.

He smiled and stood straight. Taking my hand, he led me onto the dance floor. Girls were staring as we strolled by, stopping mid-conversation to gape like hungry fishes. Is it fish or fishes? Is fishes even a word?

"You're zoning out." Kaoru chuckled and placed his hand on my waist.

"What are they staring at?" I whispered as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You, of course." With that he twirled me onto the floor. The song was an upbeat one, and I smiled as Kaoru and I skipped around the room on quick feet. My dress wrapped around my legs and a few times I tripped. Each time Kaoru would catch me in his arms and we would laugh at my clumsiness. I felt so comfortable around Kaoru. Ever since that night at the beach, I felt like he was the one I could talk to. Even though none of the Host member knew about my past and I never gave them any reason to wonder, Kaoru never questioned why I was the way I was. Even during our conversation from earlier, he didn't ask why I had said some things, instead he gave me advice, as if he understood how it felt to loose family.

"Have you changed your mind?" Kaoru asked as the song began to fade and we slowed down to a simple swaying motion.

I grinned, adrenaline still pumping from the quick waltz we just performed. "About what?"

"About being a princess." He lifted his arm and spun me under his arm, which then led into a dip.

I smirked as he lifted me back up and the song ended. The last one of the night. "I guess it has its perks." I said slyly, poking him in the arm as we laughed.

* * *

Okay, I just realized I messed something up in a humoungous way. Well, that may just be my opinion. Okay, originally Cailyn didn't have an allergic reaction and Haruhi found out about Cailyn's scar in this chapter. So, in the hospital chapter Haruhi mentioned a scar. I have fixed that so the hospital chapter says that Haruhi noticed Cailyn's scar while at her house.  
Hopefully that clears things up.

Well, I hope everyone's okay with the story. Also, this chapter was so supposed to have a Taylor Swift song in it but I took it out because I don't like the thought of Cailyn singing very much. Do you guys know what song I'm talkin' about?

Well, that's all for now! I'm going to eat a delicious Ore0 pop-tart now...

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters, just my own.


	23. Midnight Dance

-Chapter 23-

Midnight Dance

The guests were slow to leave. Each one lingered to say goodbye to their preferred host. I kept to the shadows, staying out of view so no one would question why I was still there. As the last the girl left, one of Tamaki's no doubt, I stepped away from the doorway and made my way across the large room to the Host Club.

"My flower," Tamaki bent low and held my hand when I reached the door, "I did not have a chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight. A flower of such grace and beauty is the one to be most admired. If only I could pick you and take you home with me, but that would be a sin." He bent in close and peered into my eyes. "Please allow me to bask in the radiance you give off for just a few moments more."

My eyebrows rose in surprise and I turned to nearest person to me who was, of course, Kyoya. "Does he know who I am?" I whispered, glancing towards Tamaki again to see him with a bright smile.

Kyoya smirked. "It is Tamaki."

"_Right_." I dragged out the word and pulled my hands from Tamaki's grasp. His smile faltered. This would be fun. "Do you know who I am?" I asked, tilting my head up. Everyone seemed to sense what I was doing and kept quiet. The twins were grinning wickedly.

Tamaki smiled politely and bowed. "I do not believe I do, my princess." He said sweetly.

I almost started laughing, but kept it in check. "First I am a flower, now you call me a princess when clearly you know nothing about me. Why can't you make up your mind, you barbaric fool." I didn't say this in a rude way, but more with a sarcastic tone. Tamaki may be an idiot, but he was also my best friend. I didn't want to hurt him too much.

Tamaki, who I did mention was an idiot, didn't catch the sarcasm and frowned, a shriek escaping his lips. He kind of deflated and fell to the floor. "That was quick." I mumbled and picked him up. "Tamaki?" I sang, and shook him. His limp form jiggled like a piece of paper. Or maybe Jell-O. "It's just me."

Tamaki snapped back into place and stared at me, a hand on his chin. "Cailyn?"

"Bingo." I said smiling, my hands on my hips.

"I didn't recognize you." He mumbled surprised.

I raised my arms and stretched. "I realized that." I looked out the window to see the moon high in the sky. No wonder I was so tired, it was getting late. I walked over to the window and looked out the glass, crossing my arms. The satin was smooth and soft against my skin. I could hear the Host Club clearing up behind me. The workers had removed all the tables and seats. The chandeliers were shut off one by one, leaving only the light from the strands on the wall.

"Care to dance?" A quiet voice asked.

I turned to see Kyoya standing close behind me. The sharp angles of his face were gone, replaced by softness and the glow of the twinkling lights. His face wasn't the only thing that was soft. His eyes gazed intently into my own.

"There's no music." I said curiously. Why was he asking me?

He smirked. It was playful and curious. "I would think you of all people could dance without music."

I grinned and took his outstretched hand. Why was I so eager?

Kyoya led me into the center of the ballroom and, hand in hand, we began to dance. We didn't waltz or do anything of the sort. We just swayed gently to nonexistent music. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the rhythm of going foot to foot. I began humming a simple melody that matched our footwork.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked softly, a smile in his voice.

Opening my eyes, I found that we had traveled closer to each other and our hands had become intertwined. I wish I didn't have gloves on. "Making my own music."

"That reminds me," he whispered and leaned in close, "the score was beautiful."

I blushed andwas unable to look away from his piercing stare. "Thank you. That reminds me," I copied him and matched his gaze. "Thank you for asking me."

"To dance?" He said confused, and spun me around.

I laughed as he pulled me in. "No," I giggled, mainly because of his expression. "For allowing me to write the music."

He shrugged and my hand moved on his shoulder. "It was less money spent on hiring someone else to do it."

"Hmmm…"

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

"_Nothing_." I sang and grinned when he frowned. I knew he was lying. It cost just as much hiring me to do it because the orchestra had to learn new music. What was the point in lying though?

Kyoya didn't push the subject any further and we continued to spin in mindless circles. I yawned and unconsciously rested my head on his shoulder. "Am I that boring?" He whispered sarcastically.

I smiled against his shirt. "Not really." I mumbled and began humming again.

I breathed deeply and caught Kyoya's scent. It was… warm. Kind of spicy and sweet at the same time. It was perfect and matched him well. I untangled my hand from his gentle grasp and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned against Kyoya and a small grin broke out on my face as he clasped his hands around my waist.

Kyoya's breath ruffled my hair as he leaned his head on my shoulder. It tickled and I broke my humming to giggle. He laughed.

Everything faded around us as we swept lazily across the room, both of us humming to the imaginary music inside our heads. I don't know if there is anyone else left in the room, I can't focus on anything but Kyoya.

* * *

As we danced Kyoya and I continued to talk in hushed voices, afraid that if we spoke any louder it would upset the calm and soothing atmosphere. There was no need to worry though, because the moment was shattered as soon as Tamaki entered the room.

"CAILYN?!" Tamaki's voice carried across the large hall before he did and Kyoya and I separated immediately. Tamaki turned the corner and found Kyoya and I several feet from each other, engrossed in a made up conversation.

"I can't say that I agree with you." Kyoya said matter-of-factly. He pushed his glasses up with the tip of his index finger.

I placed my hands on my hips. "And why is that?"

He smirked. "The U.N. is mainly based on diplomacy and enhancing relationships. It aims to facilitate cooperation in international law, international security, economic development, social progress, human rights, and the achieving of world peace."

"That's my point." I said with fake anger. "The U.N. isn't doing its job. There are plenty of wars going on throughout the world. Human rights? It's like they don't even exist."

"Guys?"

"What is it?" Kyoya and I snapped and turned to see Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club had joined Tamaki.

Tamaki grinned. "We can't leave you two alone for 10 minutes, can we?"

I shrugged and walked away from Kyoya. A feeling of sadness washed over me and I shook it off. "Kyoya started it." Which in reality, he did. "Uh, what am I supposed to do with the dress?" I asked out of the blue and to no one in particular.

"Keep it." Kaoru told me with a smile. Hikaru glared at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, preoccupied with Hikaru's look.

"Yeah."

I nodded and left the Host Club to chat amongst themselves. I went into the empty room from before to change into my school uniform. I had to keep the corset on because I couldn't get it off by myself. I also had to keep my hair down and makeup on because there wasn't enough time to take it all off. I had caught a glance in a mirror when a passed one. Hikaru and Kaoru did a good job.

I placed the gown back in the white box and carried it with me out the door. "I'll see you all at school on Monday." I told them as I walked towards the exit.

"Are you walking home again?" Tamaki asked out of nowhere.

"Uh, no. I'm driving." I said confused. Did I walk home that often to make them think I'd leave at midnight?

"Is it safe for you to be driving?" Haruhi asked.

"Am I a bad driver or something?" I said defensively. I had one of the best scores on my driving test at my old school. Okay, so I failed the test twice and got a good score on the third. It wasn't my fault I didn't know how to drive a stick. Or that I hit that mailbox…

"No, no." She put her hands up in front of her. "It's just, it's late and…"

"Headlights." I said simply.

She frowned. "I think Haru-chan means that it isn't safe to drive at night." Honey said while giving his bunny a squeeze.

I groaned. Even Honey had entered the conversation. "I've been driving for two years; I think I can handle it." What were they getting so worked up about? Is it dangerous in Japan? I thought Japan was one of the safest countries to be in at night.

"Yes, but- Wait a minute." Haruhi said staring at me. Her head quirked to the side which told me she was thinking.

"What?" I asked confused, backing away from her stare.

"I did some research the other day." She stated simply, and randomly, as the other Host Members listened intently to the conversation. "You said that teenagers get their license at 16 in America, right?"

"Uh, yes." What was she getting at?

"Well, I looked that up and found that American teenagers get their permits at 15, which allows them to drive with a licensed driver in the car."

"So? What's you're point?" I fiddled with the box in my hands.

She stared blankly at me. "That means you're birthday was sometime in the past few weeks."

I flinched when the Host Club turned to stare at me. "What makes you think that?"

"When you drove me to your house that one night, I asked if you were sixteen and you said yes." The Host Club members looked back to Haruhi. "If you've been driving for two years, that means you would have gotten you're permit when you were 14, which is against the law. So you're birthday was recently."

The Host Club looked back at me. They reminded me of a crowd at a tennis match. "Does it matter?" I replied nonchalantly, turning around to head towards the door, only to be pulled back.

"Of course it does!" Tamaki screamed into my ear. "My little girl is growing up!"

I pushed his face away for the second time in 5 minutes. "I'm 17 now, so what?" Tamaki attacked me with a hug.

"So, when was it?" The twins asked.

"It was today, but it doesn't matter." I mumbled and struggled against Tamaki's grip.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Honey asked from atop Mori's shoulders. He yawned. I guess everyone is tired. "Your birthday is a special day. It should be celebrated!"

Kaoru stepped over to me and Hikaru frowned. I struggled futilely against Tamaki's grip. "Yeah. You're our friend and we want to-"

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted and looked down at the floor. Tamaki's grip loosened on me and I pulled away from him. I looked up to the Host Club with a detached look on my face. "I don't care. Just forget about it."

"Cailyn?" I turned to look at Tamaki. His face had a calm expression on it. "What's the matter?"

I frowned and grabbed the dress box that had fallen on the tile. I hugged it close and turned away from everyone. "What's the point in celebrating a day when my brother isn't even here, or my parents." It wasn't a question.

There was and awkward silence before Haruhi spoke up. "That's right. I forgot you had a twin."

I flinched and dropped my head. My hair fell and made a curtain that hid my face from anyone who may have been able to see it. "I haven't." I whispered and began walking away.

"Cailyn?"

"Yes, Kyoya?" I stopped walking but didn't bother turning around.

"It's…nothing." He mumbled and I began walking again. Once I again, I leave the Host Club depressed.

These guys are really bad at their job.

* * *

I've been writing, reading, researching, schooling, writing, and editing for the past week. Somewhere in there was showering and eating.

October! Fall is finally here and it's cold. Yes! No more sun!  
Okay, back on topic.

How's the chapter? I realize Kyoya is probably way out of character... oops.  
The only reason why it took me so long to post this is because I've been working on the chapters ahead of it and didn't want to post this chapter then the next one would come in 2 1/2 weeks. That would be cruel.

Well, I'm editing the next chapter because I'm sick again. The flu is going around and I have several freinds who have missed more than a week of school. It's awful. I have at least 6 people absent from each of my classes...

Well, that's it! Please be kind and let me know what you think!


	24. Bum

-Chapter 24-

Bum

"The hills are alive, with the sound of Chopin." All the little animals around me began singing and I laughed as I ate my hot fudge sundae. The sky was dark and there was thunder in the background. Suddenly, it began raining Snickers.

"Cailyn?"

It's raining, it pouring, the Snickers are transforming…

"Cailyn?"

They're growing, and growing, and I'm going to have a feast… Let there be Food! Mwhahahaha! MWHAHAHAHA! Feed my minions! Make your leader _happy_!

"Cailyn!"

"What?" I grumbled but didn't open my eyes for I was still lost in my dream of chocolate taking over the world in the shape of furry animals with sadistic grins.

Hanako sighed. "You have a visitor, Cailyn."

I was starting to drift off again but managed to hold a conversation. "A visitor on a Saturday at- what time is it?"

"It's eleven o'clock."

"On a Saturday at seven in the morning?"

"It's _eleven_, Cailyn." Hanako sounded tired. She must have been trying to wake me for a while.

"That's what I said." I told her and buried myself in my blankets even more. "Just give them some fruit or something and send them away."

"I am not sending Ootori-sama home with fruit!" I felt Hanako grip my sheets and I prepared for a tug-of-war battle.

"Why not?" I groaned and twisted myself in a cocoon, basking in the warmth. I guess it isn't basking since I'm curled into a ball.

"He's been here for a half hour, Cailyn."

"Who has?"

"Ootori-sama!"

"What about him?" Why is she yelling and tugging my quilt off?

"He's here!"

"What does that have to do with chocolate bunnies?"

"…Nothing!"

"Then _what_ are you talking about?" I said exasperatedly.

"_Cailyn_!"

"What?"

"Get up!"

"No."

"Cailyn!"

"What?!" I yelled and let go of the sheets right as Hanako pulled. I heard a thud and realized she had fallen. I scrambled up out of the tunnel of blankets and peered out of the hole. "Hanako?"

"Cailyn?" She said seriously and her skirt ruffled as she brushed herself off.

"Uh, yes?"

"Get up."

"Yes ma'am." I pushed the layers of blankets off me and made to get out of bed. My foot must have wrapped around something because I fell and did a face plant on the ground.

"It serves you right." I heard Hanako mumble.

I sighed and crawled until my legs fell off the bed. Then I rubbed my nose and looked up to see Hanako standing next to the doorway with none other than Kyoya.

I raised my hand in greeting. "Hey, Ootori-sama."

Kyoya smirked and watched as I got off the floor and fixed my shirt. "Are you always like this?"

Hanako frowned and turned to leave the room. "Only on the weekends."

I scowled at her back and turned towards the host. "What are you doing here?"

His smirk faded to his usual bored expression and he began walking around my room. "I'm here to take you out."

"Take me _out_?" I questioned and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"It was your birthday yesterday, was it not?"

"Well, yeah but…" I trailed off and scrubbed my mouth free of any grime. I spit and stepped out of the bathroom to find Kyoya looking through my brother's sketchbooks.

"Did you draw these?" He asked as I came over and peered over his shoulder. The drawing was of a street corner in Colorado. It was around ten at night and it there weren't many people around. It had just snowed so there was a layer of powder drawn in everywhere. Caven had colored it with faded shades of yellow, to go with the lone street lamp.

"No," I whispered as unwanted memories flashed through my mind and I watched as Kyoya flipped the pages carefully. "My brother did."

Kyoya nodded and placed the sketchbook on the book shelf. "He's very talented."

"Yeah." I tilted my head to see Kyoya's eyes locked on mine. "What?"

"It's nothing." He said and turned away. "Are you going to get dressed?"

"What-why?" I asked confused and Kyoya began walking towards the door.

He smirked and grabbed the doorknob. "We're going out, and I don't think you want to wear an oversized t-shirt in public."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't think you were serious."

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't serious." With that Kyoya shut the door and I heard could hear footsteps going down the hallway.

"What the…?" I stared at the spot Kyoya had been a moment before and shook my head as if it would clear my thoughts. Kyoya coming with the Host Club to my house is weird enough, but Kyoya coming to my house alone to "take me out"… This is just plain creepy.

* * *

"Still here?" I asked and found Kyoya in the kitchen with Goro who was frying something and Hanako who was preparing tea. A maid walked past me and I watched as she left the room. I didn't know there were more people here…

"Of course." Kyoya chuckled and stood up from the breakfast bar.

"Cailyn?" I turned towards Hanako in fear. She can hold a nasty grudge. "Go change."

"Why?" I asked and glanced down at my current outfit. Loose jeans, tennis shoes, a striped long-sleeved shirt, and a green jacket met my eyes.

"You look like a bum." She stated clearly and I could hear Goro choking as he sampled his dish of what smelled like onions.

"_What?_"

"You need to stop dressing like a bum." She repeated and placed tea leaves in the glass teacups.

"I don't dress like a bum." I frowned and crossed my arms. "And that was rude."

"It's true though."

I glared at Kyoya whose glasses flashed. "You're a jerk."

"I'd rather be a jerk than a bum." I heard Goro mumble.

I raised my hands in exasperation. "What's with you people?!"

Hanako set down the tea set that would be going to be Grandma's study on a tray. "You're going on a date. You should be dressed nicely."

"It's not a date." I said angrily and my leg started twitching. "And Kyoya's dressed the same way I am."

Hanako came over and turned me towards the door. "Just change."

"Whatever." I mumbled and began walking. I tripped before I made it to the door and fell to the floor with a thud. I'm so glad I missed that counter edge.

"Cailyn?" Hanako asked in concern as I stood up. There's a lot of falling this morning.

"Don't mind the bum." I grumbled and stepped out of the door to go back to my room. What's with this place?"

* * *

Really bad chapter, I know.

Sorry for vanishing for a _____ period of time. You may all kill me.

On a happier note... what did you all think?! Not to random I hope.

Okay, so it was extremely random. Oh well. The truth is, the last part actually happened to me. I was talking to a friend about a homework question over the phone and my mom randomly walks into the room and says, "Emma, you need to stop dressing like a bum."

I'm sitting there confused while my friend is having hysterics over the phone. Eventually I respond with a very cunning "_What_?"  
"You need to stop dressing like a bum to school. You were doing so well with doing your hair and picking cute outfits." So what, I wear gym shorts to school. It won't make anyone's eyes bleed or anything. Anywho...  
I'll try to post as soon as possible. I've gotten really into my school schedule, but this weekend I don't have homework. RIGHT-O!

Leaving now. Toodles.

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters. I do own all scenes, dialogues, plot line, and characters. DO NOT USE THEM.


	25. We're Not a Couple

-Chapter 25-

We're Not a Couple

"Sooo…." My voice trailed off as I looked at the building in front of me. "A mall?"

Kyoya nodded and we walked through the main entrance. This was the same mall my Grandma had taken me too when I came to Japan. I hadn't noticed it at first because it had doubled in size.

Filthy rich, money grubbing, CEO's.

"I wasn't sure what to get you." We passed by a large, tiered fountain that had a golden statue in the middle. Right now we were in the main section of the mall, and I could look up to the glass dome that covered the area and see floors of stores around me.

This _is_ pretty cool though.

"So, where do we start?" I asked and stared at the many stores lining the walls.

Kyoya shrugged and looked down at me. "Wherever you want."

I glanced to the side and smirked. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes it does." Kyoya said. "You asked a question and I gave an answer. It may not have been the one you wanted, but it was an answer nonetheless."

I frowned and ran a hand through my hair. "You're so… capricious."

"Capricious?" Kyoya questioned.

I ignored his tone and stopped in front of a shoe store. "You're personality at school is completely different from your normal one."

"What do you mean?"

I turned around to stare incredulously at Kyoya. He was glancing over me inside the store. "From the first day I met you I've always known that you were different from other people." I stuck my hands in my pockets and looked off to the side. "You're… good, at hiding your feelings. Even when you're around the Host Club you put up walls. It's like you're trying to keep people back, but lure them closer at the same time. It's confusing."

Kyoya's eyes met mine for a brief moment before his glasses flashed. "You're one too talk, Cailyn. You're personality differs too, and you have more walls up than I do. You're scared of something, and it's like you don't want to become to close to anyone at all, even Tamaki." Kyoya sighed and rubbed his temple. "You're so easy to read, but you hide your feelings and sometimes it's impossible to tell what is going on in your head. I'm getting better at it though."

"I am too."

"It looks like we'll just have to see who cracks first."

Kyoya and I just stared at each other for a few moments as people walked around us. I was trying to look past his glasses and into his eyes, and I'm sure he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. I'm sure it looked weird, two teenagers standing outside a shoe store in the middle of a mall just staring at each other.

I gave in first and turned to leave. Kyoya quickly caught up. I just can't think straight today. In fact, I'm thinking way too much and it's hurting my head. "So… food?" I tried to break the now awkward atmosphere.

"Are you that hungry?" Kyoya shot at me as we entered the food court and the smell of roasting meet met my nose.

My face scrunched up at the odor. "I _was_." Someone walked by me with a hamburger and I scowled. The woman was probably a few years older than me and she was with a couple friends. "Excuse me?"

The lady turned in surprise. "Yes?"

I smiled politely and pointed at her McDonald's bag. "Did you know meat is responsible for 70% of all food-poisoning incidents, with chicken and minced meat, as used in burgers, being the worst offenders? When animals are slaughtered, meat can be contaminated with gut contents, faces and urine, leading to bacterial infection. In an attempt to counteract infection in their animals, farmers routinely inject them with doses of antibiotics. These, in addition to growth-promoting hormone drugs and pesticide residues in their feed, build up in the animals' tissues and can further damage the health of people on a meat-based diet." [1]

The woman looked at me like I was crazy and then looked down at her food. The three women then proceeded to walk away and dump their uneaten lunches in a trashcan and exit the food court.

"Thank you!" I called out and smiled as more people around me dumped their food.

"Sometimes I think you're evil." Kyoya muttered as he led me by the small of my back towards a salad bar, away from the workers at the burger stand who were glaring at us. I think one of them even lifted the fryer up as a weapon.

I laughed and walked up to the counter and started picking out toppings. "I try my best. You don't have to eat salad you know." I told Kyoya as he grabbed a bowl and began picking out vegetables.

Kyoya shook his head and grabbed my bowl from me. He went to the register to pay. "You would be unhappy if I went to eat something else."

"No," I continued and grabbed my bowl from the counter. "I would be unhappy if you were unhappy because you were eating something you didn't want to for the sake of my happiness. Thank you, by the way."

Kyoya smirked and seemed to understand my rambling as we sat down at a small booth. Most of the people had cleared out after my little speech of meat. "For eating a salad, for paying, for taking you out…?"

I grinned around my forkful of tomato and quickly swallowed. "For everything."

Kyoya nodded and we ate in comfortable silence.

* * *

"I can't believe you almost made a grown man cry." Kyoya shook his head in amazement as we exited the game store. At least, I hope it was amazement.

I laughed and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the movie theatre. The theatre took up a large portion of this wing of the mall and bright lights were surrounding the building in side a building. "It's his own fault if he underestimates an experienced guitar player."

Although, playing an instrument doesn't really help any. I take that back, the dexterity helps.

"I didn't know you liked video games." Kyoya persisted and we looked up at the movies playing.

"Caven and I used to play Guitar Hero all the time. We're masters." I flinched a bit and paid more attention to the names of the movies. "These are all-"

"Foreign romance movies." Kyoya and I turned to the girl at the counter she smiled at us. Next to her was a boy. "We have a theme every two weeks. This weekend's it's romance and next is comedy."

"Hmm…" They're not foreign to me, seeing as their all from America and in English. I turned towards Kyoya who was looking at the billboard. "Do you like romantic movies?"

"I don't dislike them, I have to say." That's Kyoya, making things difficult.

"Okay, then…" I trailed off and looked back to the movie girl and guy. She was of average height and weight, and probably and year older than me. The boy was also older than me and a foot taller. All I've seen are these flawless rich girls and guys at school, so it's nice to know there normal people still in the world.

The girl smiled and turned to look at the board. "How about The Notebook? It made me bawl my eyes out."

The guy snorted and the girl punched him. "What? Oh, yeah it's a great movie." He stated clearly with sarcasm.

"Don't worry," I laughed and glanced back to the board. "I hated that movie too. It was too…"

"Unrealistic and clichéd?" Kyoya finished and I smiled.

"Yeah. When is something like that going to happen in real life? Two "star-crossed lovers" who apparently love each other so much but they end up splitting up against their better judgment and make a bunch of stupid mistakes until finally-"

"They realized that they're perfect for each other and the one they truly love had been with them all along."

I looked into Kyoya's eyes and he looked back into mine. "Yeah. I didn't know you've seen The Notebook."

Kyoya frowned and his glasses flashed. "I have a sister."

"Enough said." The boy at the counter replied indifferently and the girl punched him again.

"Okay then, how about Gone with the Wind?" She seems to be enjoying this for some reason.

"No." Kyoya and I answered at the same time.

"I couldn't even make it through the book." I groaned and Kyoya seemed to agree with me.

"Casablanca?"

"I'm not a fan of old films." Kyoya replied nonchalantly.

"Pride and Prejudice, the newer version?"

I stared at the boy in shock, surprised that he had offered that decision. "I've never really like Jane Austen. Her style is too… repetitive."

"Even if the story line changes, the ending is always the same." Kyoya said to no one in particular and I couldn't help but grin for a brief moment.

"Love conquers all." I mumbled and turned my nose towards the smell of popcorn. "Sometimes death is good though."

"You're right." Kyoya told me and I looked up to meet his gaze again. "It makes a story more interesting."

"Exactly, but as long as it's not something like Romeo and Juliet because then the movie goes fake again." There went another movie.

"You two make a great couple." I heard the boy and girl say together, but both at a random time in the conversation.

I glanced quickly to the side to see them smiling and staring. "Oh, we're not-"

"A couple?" The girl finished and the grin wouldn't leave her face. "Sure you are. You've been holding hands the past five minutes, have been finishing each other's sentences, and both have the same views on subjects."

"I-I…" I looked down to see that my hand was indeed still holding onto Kyoya's from when I had pulled him along earlier. I tried to let go but Kyoya pulled me towards the booth.

"Two tickets to Titanic." He said politely and handed them money.

The boy got the tickets and the girl handed them to us. "How'd we end up in Titanic?" I asked.

Kyoya smirked and we both thanked the movie people as we headed over the snack counter. "We both decided that a character death would be interesting."

"True." I laughed and smiled as Kyoya pulled me towards the smell of buttery goodness.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters. I do own all scenes, dialogues, plot line, and characters. DO NOT USE.

[1] I found this online, but I forgot the website. It was really cool and informative though.

I don't really have anything to say. The story has a little bit more to go and then we're done! They'll be a lot packed into it though, so don't worry.

Hopefully this part isn't too random. I'm trying to progress Kyoya and Cailyn's relationship a bit more.


	26. Rain

-Chapter 26-

Rain

"I love him!"

"Oh, I know!"

"God, the actor who plays the one dude is so hot!"

"Oh, I know!"

"What was his name?"

"I don't remember, but he's hot!"

I groaned. "Leo-nardo De-Caprio." I coughed into my fist and the three girls' in front of me looked back. They were younger than me, that's for sure. I mean, who else would wear pigtails and scrunchies?

"I love him!"

"Yeah, now we can go look him up!"

"Oh, I know!"

"Oh, God." I mumbled and stood up to walk to another part of the theatre. Kyoya chuckled and followed behind me. "Shut up."

"Was there something wrong with our old seats?" He asked as we sat on the opposite side of the room to the squealing girls.

I leaned further into my seat and began picking at my chocolate bar. "If their going to be total fangirls then they could at least remember the guy's name. Poor Leo, and he's a great actor too." I plopped a chunk of the chocolate into my mouth and propped my feet up on the seat in front of me.

The theatre wasn't empty, but it wasn't packed enough that we couldn't move around freely, or put our feet on the seats in front of us.

"Manners?"

"Don't exist for movies." I finished and grabbed a handful of skittles.

Kyoya shook his head and picked at some popcorn. "You're dietary habits are as bad as Honey-sempai's." Says the one who never eats.

"Honey eats nothing but sweets, I have my veggies." I mumbled and continued to wait for the movie to come on. "It's disappointing that they didn't have any chocolate milk."

"It _is_ a movie theatre, Cailyn." Kyoya replied with his all knowing voice. The only difference was I kind of had this fluttery feeling in my stomach when he said my name. Maybe it's just the chocolate taking action. Those darn sugar rushes.

I could tell Kyoya was amused and the lights in the theatre began to dim. I stiffened when they went off completely and the previews came on. I was so preoccoupied earlier that I forgot I hate movie theatres. No lights.

"Cailyn?"

"Hmm?" I turned to Kyoya, or rather where his voice came from.

"Are you going to let go of my hand?"

I glanced down and noticed at what I thought was the arm rest was actually Kyoya's wrist. "Sorry." I mumbled and released my hold on his hand, which made its way to my skittle bag.

* * *

I was very tense for the first few parts of the movie because they were underwater and that made the room darker. Once the storyline came back into play I tried to relax into my chair. Come on Cailyn, there's nothing to be afraid of. There's Kate Winslet and Leonardo DeCaprio on screen, and the lights just went off, and now it's really dark…

"Ahhh!" I fell out of my seat onto the movie theatre floor. Let me tell you this, it was sticky.

"Cailyn?" I groaned when Kyoya said my voice. "Cailyn?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled and sat up slowly. How the hell did I fall out of my seat?

As I went to stand up a dark shadow came into view, but a hand blocked my mouth before I could start screaming again. "It's just me." I heard Kyoya whisper and the lights from the movie went back on.

"Awy." I mumbled into his hand.

"Cailyn?" I looked to see that Kyoya had moved in closer to me and his hand slid from my mouth. I shivered a bit as it glided down my cheek and just barely grazed my neck. Kyoya was indifferent as usual, I could tell from his voice. His eyes on the other hand…

They were concerned, and smoldered with an emotion I couldn't recognize. Well, one that I hadn't seen in person anyway.

They were pretty too. A deep grey, but not so dark that they were common. I haven't been this close to Kyoya in a while. Wait, there was last night when we danced together. "I-I-I'm fine. It's just- it's just…" My voice trailed off as I stared into Kyoya's face. Sometimes words can be wasted on a moment. This was one of those moments.

"Cailyn?" Kyoya pressured and his eyes narrowed, the prettiness disappeared.

I sighed and stood up off the floor. "It's nothing." I held out my hand and Kyoya gripped it as I pulled him up. "Thanks."

"It isn't a problem." Kyoya didn't let go of my hand and he began pulling me out of the movie theatre. We received many looks as we walked down the isle and I glanced away from the eyes. Apparently I had attracted some attention.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused as we stepped into the lobby of the movie theatre. I grinned a bit at the light.

"You obviously can't handle the dark any better than the last time." He replied and continued to pull me.

"I can handle the dark just fine." I grumbled and we walked past the movie girl and guy from earlier.

"Didn't like the movie?" I heard the girl ask sweetly, but I could hear the confusion in her small voice.

Kyoya turned towards her and faked smiled. "It was a bit too romantic for my tastes."

The girl blushed and the movie guy glared at Kyoya. "Did you like the movie, miss?" The boy directed his attention towards me. He had a kind smile on his face.

I smiled back and could felt Kyoya's hand on mine tighten. "I love the movie, but I'm not a fan of the dark, you see."

He laughed and the movie girl looked back and forth between the two of us, a frown stretched across her face. "I hope you weren't too scared."

"We _are_ leaving." I heard Kyoya mumble and I tugged on his arm.

"Don't be rude." I hissed at his sudden change in attitude, and in character. When has Kyoya ever been like… well, this? I paid more attention to the couple in front of me. They like each other, I can see that now. "You should just ask her out."

The boy in front of me whose name I still did not know turned in shock and he blushed when his eyes met the movie girl's. "Wh-wh-what?"

"If you two like each other, then just go out." I stated simply and started pulling Kyoya away from the stand. I glanced to the side quickly and winked at the girl. She got the point.

Once Kyoya and I were far enough from the theatre I let go of his hand and stretched. "Did you have to be so blunt?" He asked exasperatedly.

"What else was I supposed to do?" I muttered and we headed in the direction of the exit we had originally entered from. Kyoya remained silent and I smirked. Victory is mine.

We stepped through the doors and instantly noticed the dark sky. It's going to really storm soon. With that thought in mind I took out my cell phone and noticed the lack of bars. "I can't get a signal." I flipped my phone closed with slight annoyance.

"Me either. Why don't we- what are you doing?" Kyoya called out behind me.

"Walking home." I called back and continued down the street.

I heard Kyoya come after me and he reached my side quickly. "Why don't we just go inside and use a phone?"

I smirked and stuck my hands in my pockets. "Why don't we just walk? Or are you too good for walking?"

Kyoya frowned but continued by my side nonetheless. "But it's going to rain."

I looked back up to the sky to see the dark grey mass of clouds. "That's even better."

"Fine, we'll walk." He grumbled and we strolled down the street past several shops and businesses. I smiled at his childish behavior while becoming accustomed to this new Kyoya.

I kind of like him when he isn't the "cool type."

* * *

We had been walking for about a half hour probably and were in the middle of the country somewhere. My grandmother just had to live away from town. "Why do you like walking so much?" Kyoya asked out of the blue and I could tell he was bored.

"I like being outside in general." I answered as a light sprinkle began falling around us. I'm glad I kept my tennis shoes.

"Is there a reason behind that?" Kyoya questioned and stepped over a large rock. He seems so out of place out here.

I stumbled a bit in my steps and straightened myself. "Not really." Guess I'm a little awkward too.

"Hmm." There was a rumbling sound from above us and Kyoya and I looked up to sky. "I'll need to call Ranka."

I turned to him. "Haruhi's dad? Why?"

Kyoya stuck his hands in is pockets glanced over at me. A nonchalant look graced his features but I could tell he was worried about something. "Haruhi's afraid of thunderstorms and I want to make sure she has someone with her."

I smiled and looked back ahead. "That's sweet of you." So that's what he's concerned about. I knew he wasn't cold hearted.

"It's not sweet." I heard Kyoya say clearly. "It's just necessary." Then he goes and try's to deny he isn't frozen. Of course.

I laughed and started to walk backwards in front of him so I could see his face. "I don't understand you sometimes. You're really a nice person but you act like all you care about is your status and what people think of you."

Kyoya ignored me and I glanced to the side and stiffened. Kyoya stopped too and turned to follow my gaze.

"There's an airport over that hill." Kyoya gestured behind us. "That plane must be landing or else it wouldn't be flying so low."

"Yeah..." I cringed as the plane flew lower and lower in the sky until it went over our heads and out of sight.

"Cailyn?" I grinned a bit and turned away from Kyoya.

"I don't like planes very much. They're-" I slipped on a splotch of wet grass and felt my legs slide out beneath me. Kyoya grabbed my hand but my momentum pulled us both down the grassy hill.

We were a mass of flailing limbs as Kyoya and I fell a short way to the bottom. When we finally stopped, I had landed sprawled out across Kyoya, my head leaning over his shoulder. It was silent for a moment before I broke out laughing.

"That was so much fun!" I cried out and leaned over him, letting the hysterics take over. It felt so good to laugh.

Kyoya chuckled a bit at my enthusiasm and I looked back to his face. His glasses had been thrown off sometime in the fall and his hair was disheveled. His eyes were bright and his cheeks flushed. It was a completely different Kyoya from the one I usually see, and I liked it.

"Your hair is a mess." He stated clearly with a grin and I laughed some more before standing up.

I put out hand and pulled him up. "You look amazing yourself." I replied sarcastically and fell as I took a step forward on the slick grass. I glanced up so my eyes could see and found a pair of familiar spectacles in front of me. I grabbed Kyoya's glasses and tried to inconspicuously put them on. "Kyoya?"

"Yes, Cailyn?" I sat up and turned to see, well, _tried_ to see the form of Kyoya looking around the area we had fallen.

"You're blind." I simply stated and laughed as Kyoya came over and lifted the glasses from my nose. He didn't answer me.

I didn't bother getting up again and just plopped onto my back to look at the sky. The wet ground was soaking into my coat jacket, but it was starting to rain harder so it didn't really matter.

"Come on." I felt Kyoya lift me up off the ground and put me on my feet.

"But I like lying on the wet ground." I whined and giggled.

Kyoya shook his head and we both started climbing back up the embankment. It wasn't steep, so we didn't have much trouble. "You personality has severe mood swings."

"Look who's talking." I muttered and we continued to walk through the rain to my house. There was probably still a mile or so to go. At least, I hope there is. I may like the rain, but I hate getting sick.

"What's wrong with being happy?" I asked and started kicking a pebble. It skittered across the road before coming to a stop several yards away.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Kyoya answered and he was probably watching me from behind with indifference. "Most people get depressed by this sort of weather, though."

I kicked the rock hard and it flew up the road. We entered the forest leading to my house that was further in the tall trees. "I just like the rain."

"Why is that?" I glanced behind me at Kyoya, but he didn't see me. He was looking at the surrounding forest with disinterest. I didn't think he was a nature person.

I look back ahead and up to the dark sky. The clouds were rolling and mashing together it large masses. There was eeriness in the air, and I finally realized that the environment was quiet.

"With good weather, something can always go wrong. Anything can happen on a perfect day." I ran a hand through my too long hair and pushed what was supposed to resemble my bangs behind my ears. "But with bad weather, anything that could happen is already happening. There's no surprise."

Kyoya was silent behind me for a moment and I could hear our footsteps on the leaves. It's the beginning of fall now. "I would still rather have nice weather."

"Why is that?" I asked. It wouldn't do much to see his face. His glasses probably have a glare anyway.

"Even if it's just for a moment, I would like to be in the sun. They way you say it makes me think that you think it's good to be constantly surrounded my darkness."

I sighed and left the road. I really don't feel like going home through the driveway. Although, I'll probably get asked questions if I climbed in through my window. "I hate the dark, you know that."

"Very well then. Where are we going?" Kyoya called out.

"Shortcut." I answered simply and stepped over a tree root. The rain started coming down harder, but we were protected by the tree's canopies. A few drops still managed to get through with hard work, and I felt one land on my nose. I wiped it away as I thought.

It's not like I like the darkness, it's just if it's already there, nothing can come along and ruin everything. But, Kyoya's right. Sometimes I feel like I'm suffocating. I can't escape from something I'm running from.

The only thing is…

I don't know what I'm running from.

* * *

New chapter! Yeah... I don't have much to say. Basketball starts up next week, so I won't have as much time to write anymore. I shall try my hardest though! It is the job of an author! Authoress?

On another note... do any of you like/watch/read Prince of Tennis? If you don't then go watch/read it now (I prefer the anime), and for those what have then rock on! I was thinking about submitting a fanfiction for it. The story line is still in process, but it'll happen some day. Let me know what you think!

That's all for now, my little duckies. (Sorry, I just had a long and drawn out IM conversation with a friend about socially imprisoned rubber duck. Don't ask.)

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or it characters. I do own all scenes, dialogues, plot line, and characters. DO NOT USE.


	27. Belonging

-Chapter 27-

Belonging

"Oh my goodness." Hanako muttered as Kyoya and I stepped into the parlor dripping wet. It was a mad dash to the door after we left the shelter of the trees. Too bad it's an extremely long driveway. Although, it was kind of worth it to see Kyoya run.

"Mr. Ootori, please follow me." A maid smiled and gesture towards the staircase. "I'll lead you towards a spare room."

"Thank you very much." Kyoya answered politely and followed the woman.

"Cailyn, go get cleaned up." Hanako gave me a shove towards the opposing staircase.

"Yes, ma'am." I muttered and worked on not slipping on the floor with my extremely low traction shoes.

I moved as quickly as I could toward my room and clenched my teeth against the cold, wet material against my skin. As soon as I closed the door to my bedroom I raced to the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes. They fell to the floor with a splat and I basically jumped into the large shower. It wasn't a very smart idea because my feet started burning instantly when the hot water met them. I still think it's weird the way the human body works.

* * *

After a long battle of detangling my hair and getting it washed, I stepped out of the fogged up glass and let out a deep breath. I wrapped my robe around me and went to my closet to put on pajamas. Fresh and renewed I exited my closet and was greeted by a very surprising sight.

"What the hell!" I screamed and ran back into my closet. I peeked out from behind the door and looked back to my sitting area. "Put some clothes on, you freak!"

Kyoya smirked and crossed his arms. "Normally someone would ask why someone else was in their room while they were showering. I like your robe by the way. The polka dots are cute."

"Normally someone wonders why someone isn't dressed, not why they're sitting down." I scoffed after a small blush appeared on my cheeks at the robe comment. I stepped out of the doorway. "What are you doing in here?"

Kyoya stood up and I looked away. Okay, so he had pants on, even if they were still wet. That was it though. "Miss Hanako sent me here for clothes."

I raised my eyebrows exaggeratedly and looked at him for a moment. "Really?"

Kyoya nodded and I could tell he was uncomfortable. Whether because he didn't have his glasses or because he didn't have a shirt, I couldn't tell. "She said you had "excessively baggy garments that you wear constantly"."

I laughed at this and went, yet again, to my closet. "She's talking about my brother's clothes. I like to wear them sometimes." My finger skipped over the shelves until I came to the last one. I rummaged through the piles and brought out a pair of sweatpants and a green hoodie.

"How tall is your brother?" Kyoya muttered as he took the clothes from me and went to the closet.

"Six three." I replied nonchalantly and soon enough Kyoya was back out. I tried to hold in a fit of giggles that were threatening to escape when I saw him. Geez, I don't think I'll ever see Kyoya so… non-Kyoya like again.

"What is so funny?" Kyoya asked and he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes.

I laughed and brushed past him to my desk. I picked up my cellphone that I had set down before showering. I still didn't have any service. That stupid, lying, "you can get bars anywere!" phone agency. "You can use the phone downstairs to call for a car." I told him and made my way towards the door.

I had almost forgotten it was storming outside until I crash of thunder and lightening lit up the sky outside, followed by complete darkness.

"Cailyn?" Kyoya called out from behind me. "Cailyn, don't move."

"Like I was planning on it." I hissed out and stood rim rod straight by the wall. I could hear Kyoya moving around and soon enough I felt something bump me from behind. "Kyoya?"

"I'm here." That was all he said and I felt his hand trail down my arm until it found my wrist. "Do you have a flashlight?"

I nodded, but then realized he couldn't see me. "Yeah, it's in my nightstand drawer." With Kyoya's grip on my hand I slowly moved towards my bed. There was a flash of lightening and I rushed forward to get to the table while I could see.

I rummaged a bit in the drawer and found the flashlight in the back. When it didn't turn on I inwardly cursed. "Batteries are in my desk." I muttered.

"You don't keep batteries in the flashlight?" Kyoya noted sarcastically and I managed to smile a bit, even under the circumstances.

"They died." I stood up from my crouching position and felt Kyoya get up behind me. As I went to turn, my foot twisted in the carpet and I fell forward.

"Cailyn!" Before I could hit the table Kyoya pulled back on my arm and I changed direction. His arm wrapped around my waist and we both fell backwards, almost slowly. With a soft thud we hit the bed, Kyoya on top of me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I breathed out and worked to untangle my limbs from his. There was another flash of lighting and my room was lit up again. I froze in place at the realization that Kyoya and I were alone on my bed in a dark room. Of course, that doesn't really matter because it's Kyoya, right?

"Cailyn?" Kyoya's breath went against my face and I blinked away my confusion.

"Sorry. I zoned out for a moment." I muttered and sat up. I felt Kyoya lean away from me.

"You always zone out." He said and I felt the bed go down from his movements. "Why do you have so many pillows?"

"I'm not sure." I crawled across the comforter until I reached the edge and tried to get off. Instead of going up like normal people do, I went down, bringing the cushions and blankets with me.

"You really are clumsy today." Kyoya groaned and I cringed as he got off me for the second time in the past five minutes.

"Sorry." I stood up and shuffled a few feet to my desk. From a small container I pulled out the batteries and shuffled back to the bed. I made sure I didn't step on Kyoya in case he was still on the floor and grabbed the flashlight. With a flick of the switch a bright beam came out and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally." I turned towards the voice and accidentally shined the light in Kyoya's eyes. He cringed away and I lowered the beam immediately.

"Sorry." I mumbled and stood there awkwardly. The storm continued outside and the branches from my tree scratched against the window. I flinched and Kyoya must have noticed because he was by my side before I knew it.

"Cailyn?" The door creaked open a bit and I was met by the face of Hanako. She had a candle in her hand and her head was peaking out from behind the door. "Would you like to come down to the kitchen? We have a lot of candles lit there."

"That would be nice." I glanced to the side at Kyoya and he nodded. We proceeded forward and followed Hanako out the door. Hanako slowed down a bit until she was by my side.

"What exactly were you and Mr. Ootori doing?" She questioned slyly and nudged my shoulder.

I felt a blush rise on my face and I was glad for the first time that night that there was a black out. "I fell."

"Twice." Kyoya added and we reached the parlor and headed down the stairs. The large windows showed the lightning better outside and I was a bit awed by the sight.

"Here we go." Hanako lead us into the kitchen where there were indeed, many candles. The counters were covered with them, along with the breakfast bar and normal seating area. Most of them were of average size, but there were a few that were massive and probably the size of my head.

I turned off the flashlight and went to sit down at the bay window in the corner of the room. The lightening continued to flash and I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees. This is so scarily pretty.

"This room has a very rustic charm to it." Kyoya noted and took a seat opposite facing me.

I smirked and he returned the gesture. "Are you trying to make small talk?"

"Are you implying something?" Kyoya shot back and leaned against the wall. He brought his right leg up and let the other hang over the edge of the seat.

"Are you inferring something?" I laughed as Kyoya averted his gaze. "Not too tough without your glasses, are you?"

Kyoya turned his head even more, which just proved my point. "I can't see you, so there's no point in looking at you."

"Hmmm." I brought my legs down into an Indian style position. I then leaned forward and looked Kyoya in the eye, or at least, tried to. "I highly doubt you can't see me _at __all_. Besides, it's rude to not look at someone when they're speaking to you."

Kyoya let out a sigh and turned his head. I smiled at this and snuggled back into my seat. "What are you so happy about?"

I shrugged and grabbed a pillow. Twirling it in my hands I thought about his question. Why was I in such a good mood? It's storming, there's a black out, Kyoya's stranded with me in the kitchen. That last thought made me smile. "I don't know, I just am."

"It took you all that time to just come up with that one answer?" Kyoya mocked and I threw the pillow at him. His arm shot up to block it and the pillow bounced off and skimmed past his head, messing up his already shaggy do.

"A mind takes a lot of time to go through." I pouted and looked away from his gaze.

"Not yours." Kyoya scoffed and I glanced back to him. "You don't have much going through your head."

"Shut up!" I whined and stood up from the sill. I ignored him and went to the fridge where I pulled out a still cold chocolate milk bottle. "You don't know anything about me." I whispered.

"Then let's get to know each other."

"_What_?" I turned quickly and looked back to Kyoya's figure. I froze in place at the sight, and almost dropped my drink.

The glow from the candle outlined his silhouette, and I could see his dark eyes shining from the many lights. What really caught my attention was the gentle look on his face. It was a look I had only seen one other time, and that was at the ball last night when we were dancing.

"What's your favorite color?" Kyoya asked and crossed his arms. I looked away to hide my blush at his total sexiness of the moment. Wait, I did not just think that. I did not just think that. I did not just think that. Just because he's good-looking, has a nice body, perfect bed-head hair…

"Cailyn?"

"What?!" I screamed and held up my hands in defense. "I-I-I wasn't doing anything!"

Kyoya had a blank look on his face for a moment before smirking. "Exactly, that's why I said your name."

It was my turn to stare blankly ahead. "Oh."

"Now, what's your favorite color?" Kyoya asked again and I took my previous seat across from him.

"Uh, green." I said and tried to open the small bottle. "You?"

"Blue." Kyoya grabbed the bottle from me and screwed the cap off quickly. I frowned as he handed it back to me. "Do you have any hobbies beside music, and beating old men at video games?"

I laughed and took a sip of my milk. "Let's see, I have a pretty decent understanding of lock picking."

"Lock picking?" Kyoya questioned and I grinned.

"You never know when it may come in handy." I tapped my chin and pretended to think a bit more about previous hobbies. "There's star gazing."

Kyoya's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You like to look at the stars?"

I nodded and looked outside to a now very starless night. "Yeah, I used to climb out my bedroom window in America and sit on the roof to look at the sky. One time I fell off and broke my leg."

Kyoya looked a bit appalled and I laughed at his expression. "What's so funny about breaking your leg?"

"It's how I broke it." I giggled out and took another sip. "Not only did I fall from the second story, I landed on my brother who was coming home late with my dad and broke his leg too."

Kyoya just shook his head in disbelief. "Anything else I should know of?" He questioned.

"Besides music, I don't really do anything." I told him and ran a hand through my hair. "What about you? Do you do anything else besides the Host Club?"

Kyoya shook his head and gazed out the window. "No, I do not. I'm surprised I'm permitted to be in the Host Club, actually."

"Why?" I asked confused. It's Kyoya's life; he can do whatever he wants.

Kyoya sighed and I kind of regretted asking. "It is a family ordeal. They have a certain… image of me that I need to overcome."

"Is that so…?" I mumbled and stared at Kyoya as he looked outside. "Your family works with medicine and hospitals, right?"

"That is correct."

"Are you going to take over the family business?" Kyoya's eyes narrowed and I regretted asking that question. He looked upset, and that made me sad.

"I'm working on proving to my father that I would the appropriate choice for heir." Kyoya answered formally and without emotion. "At the moment one of my elder brothers has a better chance of taking over."

"Oh." It seems as if Kyoya really wants to take over. I don't see why he can't though. Kyoya's smart, calculative, kind, and a hard worker. Without him, the Host Club would be nothing. Actually, I wonder how Kyoya ended up in something as ridiculous as the Host Club anyway. He and Tamaki seem like good friends, so maybe he was roped into doing it.

I sighed and shut my eyes for a moment. That would make sense, but… even if Kyoya was forced into the club; I believe that he truly loves being a host.

"Will you be taking over your Grandmother's business?" I opened my eyes to see Kyoya glancing at me from the corner of his eyes.

I shook my head and grinned. "My cousin, Landon, is. At the moment he's studying business at Harvard."

"Is that so?" Kyoya muttered and looked down at his lap. "You don't mind him taking over?"

"Not at all." I laughed and Kyoya raised his head quickly to look at me. "I'm in no position to be an heir. There's also the fact that I wouldn't want to be one. A path like that is so… restricting. I wouldn't enjoy myself."

Kyoya stared at me for what felt like several minutes. This really is a touchy topic with him. "Kyoya?"

"Hmm?" Kyoya didn't reply to me directly or even spare a glance. This proved to me even further that he was upset about our conversation.

I frowned and leaned in towards him. With slow movements I raised my arm and tilted Kyoya's head so he was looking at me. "I think you're an amazing person, both good and bad. You strive to put up appearances and put those who are superior before yourself, when really you just want someone to notice _you_. To think of you as important and an equal. What I don't understand is why? There are so many people who have noted your achievements and think you are an incredible person, myself included. But it's not enough for you. Which means that person you're trying to impress is still out there. But let me tell you something, Kyoya. If that person hasn't realized how important you are by now, then their opinion doesn't matter. Because they're too blind to see what they have in front of them."

Kyoya's somewhat calm expression had slowly transformed into one of shock and surprise during my little speech. By the end of it his mouth was completely open and his eyes were large and wide. I let go of his chin and tilted back until I was against the wall again.

Silence prevailed for the next several minutes. It was a very uncomfortable silence, and one I wasn't used to when with Kyoya. Even during quiet times the atmosphere between us was always one of content. Panic started to seep in and I couldn't help but think that maybe I overstepped my boundaries.

"Cailyn," Kyoya finally whispered and I raised my eyes slowly from their gaze on my hands to Kyoya's face. "Thank you."

My breath caught in my throat for a moment as Kyoya and I gazed at each other. There were always those instances when Kyoya was more handsome than normal, or where he made me laugh. There are times when he makes me sad, simply because he's upset himself. But in that one moment when Kyoya's eyes met my own, it was as if every single experience we had ever had with each other had mingled together to create some unknown emotion that filled my whole being. At this one moment, I truly felt like… like I belonged. As if I truly belonged here with Kyoya.

And to tell you the truth…

I liked it.

* * *

An update!!! Oh, my goodness gracious! Permission to track down and kill: confirmed.

Hopefully this chapter will suffice for the time being. We're on Thanksgiving break right now and I didn't have school or basketball so I got some writing done. Basketball is taking up more time than I thought it would...

Oh, well. Let me know what you think! I'm thankful to all who have reviewed, faved, and kept with the story this long! Thank you all so much.

Well, back to work.

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters. I do own all scenes, dialogues, plot line, and characters. Do not use.


	28. Meat is Bad

-Chapter 28-

Meat is Bad

"Play something romantic, Caven." A girl swooned.

"No, something classical." Another replied.

"That's boring." A girl chided. "How about something… sweet?"

There were agreements from all around as I went through my scales. I couldn't help but grin at the enthusiasm of the girls. They were so caught up in when I played. Tamaki said I have this aura around me when I played, and people couldn't help but be pulled in. Tamaki needs to realize he has the exact same thing. "I have the perfect song."

"Really?" The guests clasped their hands together and leaned forward eagerly.

"Yes," I laughed and finished up. "It's… something I've been working on. For the club."

"The club?"

"You mean a theme song or something?" A pretty girl asked, and I remember seeing her previously with Tamaki. Looks like I've reeled another one in.

"I guess you could say that." I nodded and began to play. "I think of it as something more. I tried to portray my feelings in this little tune, which is a hard thing to do. The Host Club now means so much to me. They're my friends, and the thought of that makes me burst with joy."

"That's so sweet." The girls cooed adoringly and I closed my eyes.

To be honest, the song was just right for the Host Club. Light, sweet, charming, and tender, just like how the hosts treated the young ladies in the room. It was one of those songs that will make you think. No, it was one of those songs that will make you forget about everything but the music at hand. I know when I first played it all the way through I almost cried because it was so perfect.

I hit the last few notes and ended on a chord. For a few moments and I just kept my eyes closed, hands resting on the keys that I had finished on. I smiled and opened my eyes. I wonder what everyone will think.

"That was so beautiful!" I barely had time to think more before I was attacked from behind by an energetic blonde. I didn't have the heart at the moment to push Tamaki off, so I sat on the bench smiling as Tamaki and the girls praised me.

"I'm glad you like it Tamaki. I was hoping to make it the club theme." Of course, I've got to talk to Kyoya about that…

"That's perfectly alright with me." I silky voice spoke and I frowned at how easily Kyoya seemed to read my mind. I tilted my head to the side to see that Kyoya had been with the group of fangirls. Does that make Kyoya a fangirl?

An image of Kyoya jumping up and down screaming happily flashed through my mind. Unable to control it, a laugh broke through my lips and it wasn't long before I was in hysterics. I must have looked crazy, but I just couldn't stop laughing.

"Has Cai-chan gone mad?" Honey asked loudly and I hugged myself around the waist as my body shook and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I was expecting someone too," I heard Haruhi mumble, "but I wasn't expecting Caven to go. He hasn't been here that long."

"I'm sorry." I choked out and wiped my eyes. "Just a thought."

"Must have been a pretty humorous thought." I heard Kyoya grumble and I smirked. He was upset.

"Indeed, it was." I replied slyly, eyeing him. Kyoya seemed confused and bit uncomfortable as I stared at him, and it wasn't long before his glasses flashed and he began writing in his notebook.

"Could you play that again, Caven?" I small voice asked.

"Gladly, miss." I answered happily, seeing that I had won.

* * *

"Caven? Caven are you listening?"

I turned to see that my guests were looking at me. "Oh, I'm so sorry ladies. I was so transfixed by the beautiful weather that I completely lost track of my mind." I smiled at them and brushed my bangs away from my face. "Do you have it in your hearts to forgive a poor boy?"

They all blushed and nodded. I laughed and began listening to a girl tell me about her weekend. I couldn't catch much, except she had gone to some expensive dinner with the son of a high class businessman. Then why is she here with me?

"What did you do this weekend, Caven?" She asked when she was done.

"Well," I turned to look around the room, my gaze stopping on Kyoya who had his host smile on while talking to his guests. I found myself grinning as he pushed up his glasses and offered one of the new plushie dolls to the ladies. They squealed and I could almost see the satisfaction rolling off Kyoya. "Not much."

"Really?" Another girl asked. "I always thought you were the type of person to get a lot done."

I laughed and the girls blushed. "I'm actually quite laid back."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I never did enjoy doing a lot of activities. I play music, which means I'm seated most of the time. In reality, I'm very lazy." I smiled and chuckled, turning to look back outside. The Host Club had my table close to a window. When I asked Kyoya why he had my table moved, he said that it gave me something to gaze out at when I was with my guests. That way it didn't look like I was ignoring them or something. He also said it made the girl's swoon when ever the sun would shine in my face.

I should have expected something like that.

"Caven?" I looked over to one of my regulars, Ayako. She looked a bit nervous. "I- I was just wandering, are you… in love, with someone?" She stuttered and her big, brown eyes met my shocked expression.

"Not that I'm aware of Miss Ayako." I smiled and loosened my tie. "Why do you ask?"

She gave a sigh of relief and grinned. "It's just; you keep sighing and glancing over at Kyoya-sempai's table. I thought there was someone over there you liked."

Apparently the rest of the girl's were thinking the same thing because they agreed with Ayako.

I put on a fake smile and tried to cover up how uncomfortable I was. Was it that obvious I kept looking at his table? "There's nothing to worry about ladies. It's all of you that have my full attention and part of my heart, although it pales in comparison to your own." They all giggled and I looked out the window at an airplane passing by. I frowned and reached nonchalantly for a snack.

"Caven, don't eat-!" My guests shouted at me as I put the giant wad of food in my mouth and swallowed. "That."

My eyes got really big and I started gagging on the food. I suddenly felt really nauseous. "Trash…can." I managed out while covering my mouth with my hands.

The girls were frantic. "We need a trashcan!" They stood up and shouted.

"Why do you-?" Haruhi asked hurrying over.

"We need a trashcan _now_!" Ayako shouted at the female host. Sometimes you've got to love fangirls.

Tamaki ran over with a small trashcan. "Here you are." He said handing over the wastebasket.

A girl snatched it and frantically shoved it at me. I grabbed it and hurled, getting rid of all the sushi I had just eaten.

"What's the matter?" Honey asked as he and Mori ran over.

"Caven ate some sushi." A girl replied sadly.

I lifted my head up from the trashcan and leaned back into the coach. "That's so nasty." I said out loud. "I'm so sorry poor fish. I didn't mean to eat you."

The twins were laughing at me and I scowled. Kyoya walked over to see what the fuss was about. He saw me lying on the coach and I could see the concern on his face. It quickly vanished and his glasses flashed. "Are you okay, Caven?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled, but I didn't get my point through because I threw up again. I felt someone pat me on the shoulder and I looked up to see Kaoru sitting on the edge of the couch next to me. Hikaru was next to him, scowling.

"I think I'll go to the nurse." I groaned and got up from my hunched position. I stumbled over my feet and would have fallen on the table it Kyoya hadn't caught me. "I'll take you." He said softly.

I didn't bother to argue and just nodded. I felt another rush of nausea and grabbed the trashcan. "That's going to be a problem." I heard Kyoya mumble over my retching.

"I hate throwing up." I stood up with the trashcan and began walking towards the door. I felt like I was drunk, the way I kept staggering around and running into things.

I felt the trashcan leave my hands and was then lifted into the air bridal style. I looked over to see Kyoya close to my face. I felt the blush on my cheeks as he held me.

There were a series of squeals around me and a heard a motor over all of them. "What do you think you're doing, Kyoya?!" Kyoya turned so we were both facing Renge.

"I'm taking Caven to the Sick Bay." He said casually, but I could note the annoyance in his voice.

Renge looked mad. "But that's not part of your character! This is something Mori would do!" She pointed to the ever-present shadow that looked a bit surprised by Kyoya's actions. In fact, all of the Hosts looked shocked.

"Although," I looked back over to Renge who had a wicked grin on her face. "This is an interesting turn of events." She suddenly had hearts in her eyes and joined the other girl's in their squealing.

"Trashcan…" I trailed off as Kyoya turned quickly and my stomach lurched.

"Of course. Hikaru?" The twin came over with Kaoru behind him. "Could you carry the trashcan for Caven?" It was more of an order than request.

"Why do I have to do it?" Hikaru said angrily.

"Because I asked you to." I didn't have to look at Kyoya to know that his glasses had a glare.

"I'll do it." Kaoru said from behind him, picking up a clean trashcan to carry.

"Thank you very much Kaoru, but I asked Hikaru for his assistance." Kyoya said pleasantly, but there was a dark undertone there. I could almost see dark clouds forming above our heads.

The room was silent as Hikaru and Kyoya had a glaring contest. That is, until I started gagging again.

Hikaru grabbed the trashcan and rushed over. Once I was done throwing up my guts Kyoya carried me out the room and Hikaru followed close by, a disgusted look on his face.

"Thank you both." I said as we walked down the hallway. My head was leaning against Kyoya's shoulder and I could hear his heartbeat. Why was I paying attention to that?

"Don't mention it." Hikaru said grumpily, looking away. "I mean it."

"Ignore him, Cailyn." Kyoya said happily.

"You're the one who told me to come!" Hikaru said aggravated. "And why are you so damn happy?!"

We entered the Sick Bay that was more like a small hospital. "No reason." Kyoya answered Hikaru as he set me down on one of the beds. Bed would be and understatement. It had four posters and a canopy.

Kyoya turned around so I couldn't see his face. "Why are you so upset?"

Hikaru scowled and was about to say something when the doctor came in. "Well, I would say it was good to see you again Caven, but this is the infirmary." The man chuckled and stood by my bed. I liked the doctor because he was a bit on the old side, with graying hair and a cheerful laugh. He reminded me of Goro, and they both reminded me of Santa.

"Hello Doc." I tried to look happy but I threw up again.

"We'll wait outside." Kyoya said and gently pushed Hikaru out the door.

Doc put on gloves and gave me an ice pack for my head. I had broken out in a sweat. "So, what happened?" He asked.

"I had sushi and now I can't stop puking my guts out." I replied bluntly.

"Is that all?" He started laughing until he saw my serious expression. "You're a hard core vegetarian, aren't you?" The first time I had come here with Tamaki, I struck up a conversation with the doctor. He knew I didn't eat meat.

"Yup." I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Maybe that would help settle my stomach. "Could I have some water please?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." I heard some rummaging around before Doc came back. "Here you go." I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, pulling off the icepack. "I want you to take this too."

I was handed a couple pills and a water bottle. Well, it was water in a crystal glass bottle. I just stared at them. "Uh, I can't take pills."

"Are you sure about that?" Doc asked.

"Yes, I'll start puking again." That was true. If anything slid down my throat that wasn't chewed, it activated my gag reflex.

"Okay then." Doc mumbled and went to a refrigerator. He pulled out a small tub of applesauce and handed it to me. Or course, it was high quality applesauce. What ever happened to a plastic bowl?

"Applesauce?" I said skeptically, looking at the small package.

Doc chuckled and handed me a spoon. "It's old-fashioned, but works wonders."

"Okay." I dipped my spoon in and plopped a pill on top. I stuck it in my mouth and swallowed. The pill slid right down. "Hmm." I repeated it with the second pill then drank some water. "Thank you."

"Sure thing." The man smiled. "Do you need to lie down a bit longer?"

"I think I'm okay." I stood up and took a few steps. Since I didn't fall over I thought it would be fine to leave.

I waved to Doc as I left the Sick Bay, feeling much better. I can't believe I threw up that much from eating one piece of sushi.

Well, it was a pretty large chunk of fish.

I looked up and down the hallway, but didn't see Hikaru and Kyoya anywhere. They had said they would wait outside, right?

I sighed and took a left, taking my time to get back to the Music Room. As I neared the corner that led to the staircase, I heard voices. I slowed down my pace and stopped, poking my head around the wall edge to see what was going on.

Kyoya had Hikaru backed up against the wall, each of them with a scowl on their face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hikaru shouted.

Kyoya's glasses flashed. "Why are you so hostile towards Cailyn?"

I took a step back so I was hidden. What was going on here?

"I don't know what you mean." I heard Hikaru say.

Kyoya scoffed. "Every time you or Kaoru are around her your attitude will change. You treat her like trash."

I pondered over what Kyoya said, and realized he was right. Whenever the twins were near me, Hikaru always had a frown on his face. I always tried to ignore his actions and tone of voice when he was with me, but now that I look back on it, Hikaru acted as if he hated me.

"Why does it matter?" Hikaru said angrily.

"She's our friend." Kyoya said frankly.

I smiled at that. Kyoya thinks of me as a friend. So, why does my heart hurt to hear that? It was good that I was a friend, wasn't it?

Hikaru laughed, but not out of happiness. "As far as I can tell, you want to be more than just friends."

I froze in place. I wouldn't have been able to move if I wanted to. "You're trying to change the topic." Kyoya's voice was strained.

"So are you." Hikaru answered. "It's true, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"You're in love with Cailyn."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and gripped onto the wall. Kyoya was in love with me? That couldn't be true.

"I believe you are mistaken, Hikaru." Kyoya said casually, as if this conversation wasn't important. "I have no feelings towards Cailyn in anyway. She is simply a friend and/or possible business partner."

I think my heart stopped. He didn't think about me in that way at all. I was just someone he could use.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you- What was that?" Hikaru said suddenly.

I stopped breathing and felt my face. Wet streaks ran down my cheeks.

I heard footsteps coming towards the corner and I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. I sprinted down that hall towards a pair of doors that led to who knows where.

"Cailyn? Cailyn!" I heard someone call behind me.

I didn't bother turning around and pushed the doors open. They led outside to the courtyard. The sky was dark with impending rain. I ran across the courtyard towards a pair of gates that would take me to the front of the building.

"Cailyn!"

I ignored the voice calling out to me and flung the gates apart, racing down the stone pathway towards an exit.

* * *

An update! Oh my freakin' goodness graciousness! You all have every right to be mad and stone me.

I hope this chapter wasn't to much crap. To think it was originally chapter 18... oh how time flies and stuff gets added in.

There is something I need to address on a serious note. This story is very important to me, and I just want to address that all original characters, dialouges, scenes, and plot line belong to me and are not to be used. Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me though.

Well... Happy New Year everyone!!! My resolution is more frequent updates, but as you all know, resolutions are meant to be broken. Just like the law and windows.


	29. Confessions

-Chapter 29-

Confessions

The rain came slowly, just a light sprinkle as I ran down the street sidewalk. I took a right, going the opposite direction from my house.

I didn't hear Kyoya calling me anymore as I passed by a series of shops and businesses. The rain was coming down harder now and people were putting up their umbrellas and gathering under the shop canopies. I was certain I was getting many looks. I was in my uniform, running through the streets in pouring rain. Who wouldn't stare?

A flash of pain in my side made me stop just in front of a small park. This is what happens when you don't have gym class. The park was empty and I walked over to the swings. It didn't matter that I sat in a puddle, I was already wet.

I slowly moved my feet back in forth in the mud, my once perfectly polished shoes scuffed up and dull. I'm sure my uniform was ruined too. It doesn't really matter though. Nothing matters.

My wig landed with a splat in a large puddle when I pulled it off. All of my hair quickly fell out and it too was soon drenched, sticking to my back and face. Pushing off the ground quickly, I closed my eyes and while moving through the air I felt the wind and rain against my face. I could feel my hair tangle in the wind created by my swinging and the storm.

There was a flash of lightning above me, followed right after by thunder. I stuck my feet out quickly. They sank into the mud but did the job, and I as I pulled my shoes out of the gunk there was a squelching sound. I stopped and looked up at the sky. The rain was coming down in sheets and the he air was cold for this time of year. The water that seeped quickly into my clothes and splashed against my face was freezing. It was kind of ironic, the situation that is. To think that the rain I loved so much would be my only witness to the excruciating pain I was in. Why did it hurt so much though? Why was I here?

I was still crying. Even though the rain ran down my face, mixing in with my tears and washing away any traces of fear or sadness, it couldn't go any further than that. I could feel it inside. The pain that had been with me these past several months was back full force. I realized that it had never left me. It was just dormant, being kept back with walls of fake hope and happiness.

I was like a prison. Most walls are put up to keep everything out. My walls were up to hold everything in. The walls had fallen and crumbled though, making it impossible to put them back up. Everything was escaping. And it was painful.

"What's the matter with me?" My cracked whisper didn't make it through the thunder. I kept my grip on the chains of the swing and was barely aware of the stinging pain in my palms as I continued to look up to the stormy sky that was so dark and I couldn't make out the different shapes of clouds.

"Cailyn?" I didn't turn to whoever had called me. They weren't important. I wasn't important.

"Cailyn, are you alright?" A figure stepped in front of me.

I moved my head to get a better look at the man. I would know that voice anywhere though. Lightning flashed and I could see Tamaki's light hair.

"Why would you care?" I said softly. I didn't have any anger in me right now. To tell you the truth, I couldn't feel anything but pain.

Tamaki frowned and sighed, then sat down on the swing next to me. He didn't try to talk. He just sat there and watched me while we sat in the pouring rain.

I stared blankly ahead at a merry-go-round. Why were they called merry? As far as I could remember, merry-go-rounds always gave me headache. What was so cheerful about them?

"Cailyn?"

"Why am I here?" I asked, glancing over at Tamaki. My bangs were plastered to my face, shielding my eyes from his face. I didn't bother moving them.

"I'm not sure. I saw you run away-"

"Why am I here?" I repeated looking away from him and back to the merry-go-round. It was creaking like an old door as it slowly spun in a circle. "I should be dead."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki sounded startled, but he was trying to keep his voice comforting. He was good at that. He was good at making people feel better.

But I was far from being comforted.

"They're all gone." I murmured. Lightning lit up the sky and the ground below it. "They're all gone. So, why am I still here?"

"Who's gone?" Tamaki asked softly.

"Everyone," I looked back at him. "Everyone's gone. Everyone but me."

Tamaki didn't bother asking any questions.

"I was one of the few that survived. I wasn't awake through the whole thing though." This was the first time I was talking about that day. Why was I talking to Tamaki? I guess it was because I considered him to be my best friend. He had always been by my side. Him, and Kaoru, the Host Club, and… Kyoya.

"It was a perfect day. I used to love sunny days because they were so warm and refreshing. Everything was so pleasant. It was like nothing could go wrong." I shuddered and it wasn't because of the cold. "I couldn't do anything but sit there until I fell unconscious. It was so quick. I didn't have any time to look at Caven. Maybe that's a good thing though." I mumbled, trying not to think of the images that must have been my brother.

Tamaki was silent as we sat in the creaking swings that were too small for either of us high schoolers. He slowly stood up and the swing rocked from the motion. He took a few steps then kneeled in front of me, "Cailyn?"

"You know," I looked up to his face and smiled. "I was wondering what I was running from earlier. Turns out it wasn't Kyoya, or Hikaru, or my past. It was me. I was running from my feelings. I've always been running from me."

Tamaki didn't say anything and continued to crouch in front of me while I spoke, mainly to myself.

"When I heard what Kyoya said to Hikaru, I realized something." I looked up to his face. I trusted Tamaki. I always had. "I love Kyoya." I told him smiling. "I don't know when or how it happened, but somehow in the process of starting over, I fell for him."

I knew it was true, what I just said. There was no point in hiding from it. I didn't _want_ to hide from it. Actually, part of me did. Part of me wanted to shy away from this feeling because I now knew it could never happen, me and him. All I would get is pain. I don't want any more pain.

I stood up from the swing and looked down at Tamaki whose face was a small mixture of surprise and concern. "I want to thank you. It was because of you and the Host Club that I was able to find new life here. It's also because of you guys that I'm going to have to start over again."

Tamaki stood up from the wet ground that had left mud splashed across his pants to look at me. "What do you mean?" He said seriously.

I smiled and took a step forward, wrapping my arms around his lean frame and giving a slight squeeze. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out shortly." I let my arms drop then turned around and walked away.

I walked away from Tamaki,

from the Host Club,

from my life.

* * *

...

I boy I knew killed himself today.  
I guess you never really notice how people you don't even know very well can have an effect on your life. I didn't know him very well, we in the same elementary classes and he sat next to me in French this year. I didn't even really notice when he was missing in class today.  
I cried my eyes out after my basketball game though, when I found out.  
Stuff like this makes me wonder if I could have done something, anything. But it wasn't something that I expected to happen. Not to him, and not now.  
I would just like to ask that you keep him and his family in your prayers. Thank you.

It's kind of sad that the day this happens I post this chapter.


	30. Knowing

-Chapter 30-

Knowing

"Kyoya!" Tamaki rushed into the third music room, slamming the large door into the wall. It was loud, but it wasn't just the crash that had captured the Host Club's immediate attention. Tamaki's voice sounded as if he were going to kill someone, which might have been a possibility after what he just went through with Cailyn. "What did you do!?"

Fortunately the guests had cleared out a while ago when four of the members had inexplicably disappeared. The newly grouped Host Club looked at their King, surprised by his ragged appearance and unusually serious and intense attitude. Not among those faces was the Shadow King. Kyoya was standing by the window, gazing out at the rain with a tense posture and hands clenched around a closed phone.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled again and ran over to his best friend. Forceful hands turned the boy around, and Tamaki looked into Kyoya's face. His features softened at the amount of pain in the grey eyes. "What happened?"

Kyoya didn't respond. He kept his face lowered, thinking about the conversation he had just had with the Iwahashi household. They said Cailyn was in her room, upset but okay. Kyoya couldn't help but think they were lying. By now he was good at reading people. He knew there was something else going on, something important that he needed to know and better yet, fix.

"I…I…" Kyoya was surprisingly at loss for words. He couldn't think of what to say to his friend. He felt the eyes of the Host Club watching his and Tamaki's every move and action, yet he still didn't know what to say.

"What's going on, Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi questioned confused, but serious nonetheless. Her large brown eyes, an attribute of her femininity, were stern as she gazed at her upperclassman. "Where did you run off to? Where's Cailyn?"

Tamaki slowly took his gaze off Kyoya, who was still thinking of all the possibilities that could be happening to Cailyn. "I saw Cailyn, running towards the gates. I wanted to make sure everything was okay, so I followed her. It was raining after all."

"And…?" Honey questioned from atop Mori's shoulders. Honey wasn't a child, despite his appearance and attitude. He also knew when something was wrong, and Mori agreed with him.

"I found her in a park a ways from the school, and we talked." Tamaki told them, but he was thinking about the incident. Cailyn looked so… lifeless. Her first day at school flashed through his mind. "Her eyes looked even emptier than they did when she first came here."

There's was a crunching noise and the Host Club peered behind Tamaki at Kyoya, who seemed to be very absorbed in his now broken phone. "Damn."

"What did Cailyn say, Tono?" Kaoru asked and Hikaru turned to look away from everyone. Kaoru didn't miss this action and his fists tightened. Something bad has happened, he just knew it.

"She was talking about…Tamaki trailed off and ran all the words through his head.

"_It was a perfect day. I used to love sunny days because they were so warm and refreshing. Everything was so pleasant. It was like nothing could go wrong." Cailyn whispered then shuddered, and Tamaki almost shivered with her. "I couldn't do anything but sit there until I fell unconscious. It was so quick. I didn't have any time to look at Caven. Maybe that's a good thing though." Cailyn mumbled softly and it looked as if she was in pain, the way her eyes squeezed together and her face scrunched up. Tamaki couldn't believe how broken she looked. _

"_I love Kyoya." Cailyn smiled, and Tamaki was more shocked from her expression than her words. Her face was so… gentle. There was no way he could doubt her feelings. "I don't know when or how it happened, but somehow in the process of starting over, I fell for him."_

_Cailyn stood from the swing and looked down at Tamaki whose face still held a small mixture of surprise and concern. Her gaze was now empty, emotionless. Tamaki couldn't find one hint of humanity in her. "I want to thank you. It was because of you and the Host Club that I was able to find new life here. It's also because of you guys that I'm going to have to start over again."_

"I think she's going to leave." Tamaki finally answered. His fists clenched at his sides and he resisted the urge to hit something. The thought of violence was unusual for him, and his hands relaxed at his sides. Tamaki had never really met someone who could change his feelings so drastically. Tamaki wasn't the only one, though. By now, everyone had taken notice of Kyoya's tense and somewhat menacing stature. It was different from his usual darkness, and more… real.

"I think we need to go to Cailyn's house." Haruhi spoke up and there were agreements from all around. Haruhi thought about the situation for a moment and took heed of Tamaki's agonized expression. A twinge of what may have been jealously flashed through the girl's chest, but she brushed it off knowing that Tamaki didn't like Cailyn in that way. In fact, in the time that Cailyn had been with the Host Club, they had become best friends. "Are you sure Cailyn's leaving, sempai?"

Tamaki froze a bit on the way out of the music room's doorway. He didn't turn to look at his friends who had been with him through just about everything. That small action made what he said next all the more frightening.

"I think she's more than just leaving Japan."

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC. I do, however, own all original characters, scenes, dialogues, plot line, ect. ect.

Writing in 3rd person = freakishly hard. I didn't even get 1000 words. I'm sorry if it sucks, too. But at the moment, it is necessary.

I'm sorry if I vanished off the face of the earth. My account's been screwing and I haven't been able to upload anything, and track starts on Monday, and I'm just full of excuses. Oh, dear...

I bet a few of you thought it was over... my bad. That would be the worse cliff hanger ever.

Well, thanks for reading! And since this really isn't my forte, if any of you have any advice, or changes, or if you want to write it for me... just kidding. But seriously. Help.


	31. Not Again

-Chapter 31-

Not Again

"What?"

"I want to go back home," I repeated to my grandmother. I was standing in her office, dripping water and mud onto the plush carpet. As soon as I got home I came to her study, ignoring Hanako and the other's questions as I trudged through the halls.

My grandmother frowned, and her wrinkles bunched together on her forehead. "Have you thought about this?"

"Enough to know I need to leave," I answered simply.

Grandma sighed and set down her pen. She clasped her hands together and leaned forward over her organized, yet somewhat cluttered desk. I noticed many papers with large red stamps on them. "Who will you stay with?"

"Aunt Sherrie."

She looked surprised. "On your mother's side?"

I nodded. Aunt Sherrie was my mother's sister. The only reason why I had come to stay with grandmother in the first place was because it was the more practical choice, with the financial reasons and all. Also, Aunt Sherrie looked a bit like my mom, but now things have changed.

"Will she let you come to New York?" Grandma looked up at me, her gaze drifting from my tattered clothes, stringy hair, and finally resting on my emotionless face. She frowned even more

I nodded. "She said I could come to stay with her at any time."

"What about Landon?"

"He's in school, and doesn't come home to often," I replied, thinking about the chat I had with my aunt those many months ago. "I'm sure she would like the company."

"I guess it would be okay then," Grandma muttered and slowly stood up from her desk to walk over to me. Her small stature got me every time, and I was starting realize how old she really was. Grandma placed her hand on my shoulder and looked up with caring eyes. "What happened, Caily?"

I frowned. "Nothing of any importance." It was so hard not to see my dad in her.

"I don't believe that." She whispered softly, and kept a small, grandmotherly grin on her face. "You know you can talk to me."

"Yes I do," I spoke faintly. I wasn't in the mood for this conversation and I don't think I ever will be. Luckily I won't have to worry about it much longer. "The point is I don't want to."

She nodded and went back to her desk. Grandma settled into her chair and picked up the phone. "I assume you want to leave immediately."

I nodded. "Tonight would be best."

"I'll make the arrangements." Grandma didn't look happy. In fact, when I said tonight her eyebrows raised just the slightest and her mouth twitched. My perception skills are much better now that I've spent so much time with Kyo- I flinched and didn't finish that thought. It's time to stop thinking of them.

Turning head to leave, I made my way towards the door. "Thank you, and grandma?" My grandmother looked up at me. "If anyone asks, please don't say anything. No matter whom they are or what they say."

I opened the door and found Hanako and a couple other maids on the other side. "Excuse me."

I pushed past them, which didn't take much effort because they seemed to be avoiding my sullied clothes. "Cailyn?"

I didn't turn to look at Hanako as I trotted down the long hallway that I would no longer be able to see. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Cailyn is-"

"Hanako-sama, there is a phone call for you." A low voice interrupted, and I escaped around the corner.

* * *

Time to start over again. I was placing all my belongings in the boxes that were provided. Picture after picture, followed by book after book went into the storage boxes. I packed up all of the less expensive clothes and left the others in the closet. I didn't even glance at the white dress in the back, still in its box where it was sitting with a white rose that was in my hair that night. I changed into a pair of worn jeans and an oversized hoodie. The Ouran uniform dropped to the floor with a loud splat.

I left it there.

I went upstairs and brought each guitar and instrument case downstairs. On the last trip I ran my hand over the smooth ivory surface of my piano. This would be the last time I would see it, but I have to let go now.

After I went downstairs I remembered to pick up Caven's guitar, but as I was carefully placing her into the case, my hand bumped against the top flap and I felt something hard. Sticking my hand into the pocket, I felt the smooth, cold curve of metal. A gleaming, gold key about the size of my palm shone up at me as I stared in awe. The key was tarnished, yes, but it was still beautiful. A crown was perched on top of a curving heart that connected to a long hilt. All the edges were carved, and the key looked to be handcrafted.

"What…?" I whispered and fingered its smooth surface that shined in the light. I turned back to the guitar case and stuck my hand in the pocket. There was crinkling, and I pulled out a piece of paper that had my name addressed on the front.

I stood there, with a key in one hand and the note in the other. Precious time was ticking away, and it would only be so long until the Host Club would probably show up. With shaking hands I opened the flap and began to read the neat script.

"_Take this key and go to the one place that let's you escape from the world._" I read aloud with hasty breaths. The one place that I can escape to?

"Don't do it, Cailyn." I lectured myself, but I was already wondering back towards the thin, spiral staircase. Even with tennis shoes on, my feet clacked against the metal as I stumbled up the steps and moved towards my piano.

My eyes roamed over the sleek, flawless surface. Where would a key go? I would have noticed something in the harp and sound. Maybe…

The bench was thick, thick enough to stash stack after stack of music scores and books, and maybe something else.

I lifted the lid from the edge, and right in the center where papers had been cleared out, was a small, gold box. If I though the key was pretty, then the box was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Intricate carvings were embedded in the surface, and the box was sitting on four small legs that looked like the kind those old bathtubs used to have.

I lifted the box up and staggered at the weight. This must be real gold. A close inspection revealed a key hole, and I inserted the key. The lock didn't click when the metal turned. Puzzled, I continued to turn the key. It was moving, so this was the right key, but the box wasn't opening. On the tenth turn there was resistance in the metal, and the small noise I was waiting for came.

A familiar melody started flowing out into space as the lid slowly opened. Even though the box was an antique, there was no creaking or noise beside the sweet music coming from the box. I could feel gears vibrating from the bottom of the box where my firm hold was. It's a music box, but this song… It's mine. Only, instead of a piano theme, it was made in the style of a music box.

As I listed to the music, I thought about who could have possibly done this. It could have been my parents, or even Caven. They were some of the few that new this song. I've played it for Grandma, though. The only thing is I can't see any of them giving a gift like this. And that handwriting… it's not any of my family's, but I know I've seen it before.

A flash caught my eye in the box, and it wasn't the gold. I glanced down and almost dropped the music box in surprise. Sitting on top of yet another parchment of paper, was a ring.

I set the music box down on the piano and lifted the ring to admire the craftsmanship. Unlike the box and key, the ring was silver. Carved out and made into intertwining sections, the band held diamonds placed at peculiar sections, and one green bright green emerald in the shape of a small heart.

Placing the ring in the box again, I took the other note in its place. This one was also addressed to me, and I opened the flap to solve this mystery.

_I am not one to do this, usually. I do not associate myself with something that will not be of profit to me, but I find you to be a different matter though. Cailyn… you have an untold effect on me, so I wish you a happy birthday. The Host Club is here for you,_

"… and I am here for you. Kyoya," I finished, hands shaking. My chest felt cold, and my palms clammy. The letter blurred in front of me as tears welled in my eyes. When? When could he have possibly done this?

I instantly remembered that morning Kyoya showed up for my birthday.

"_He's been here a half-hour, Cailyn." _

"_You went upstairs?" _

"_I had to do something in the half hour it took to wake you up." _

It didn't take long to rummage through the scores and find the right folder. So… Kyoya really did do this. The place where my sheet music should have gone was empty.

My hands began clenching around the note. It crumpled easily as I fell to my knees. Why did he have to do this? After everything he's done, he pulls this stunt.

I looked up and the music box was right in front of my eyes. Without even thinking, I picked it up and clutched the heavy metal box in my hands and raised it above my head. It would be so easy to break. Just like that crumpled paper. Just like me.

My arms grew sore quickly from the weight above me head. It could just be thrown into the wall, and I would never have to look at it again. But… I can't do it. Kyoya got this for me, which would be all the more reason to chuck it, right?

I lowered the box to the ground and the song began to fade and the lid closed on its own. When the song ended tears were rolling down my cheeks and fell onto the hard, golden surface where they began to pool. At first I couldn't do anything. I felt nothing. There was just an emptiness inside of me. That emptiness was replaced by something I couldn't explain. It was worse than pain. Worse than sadness.

I think I screamed because the silent was broken by the shattering sound. It didn't stop there, and I broke down into hopeless sobbing as I lay there, curled in on myself. My arms wrapped around my chest, and I lean into my knees as if it would keep me from falling apart.

There were no words to express how I felt right then. Not that there was anyone to talk to. I just cried and screamed until my voice cracked, and I was dry sobbing. My throat was sore, and I was having trouble breathing, but I continued in hysterics.

I didn't even act this way when I found out my family was dead.

It hurt so much as a flash of pain shot through my chest. I know it's not because of heartache. Am I going mad? Is this what it feels like to go insane? I feel like my head's going to explode if I don't let everything out.

I am alone.

This thought sent me deeper into convulsions and I held onto my knees tighter. Where are the walls when I need them? Where is the false sense of happiness? I would do anything to get rid of this pain.

Anything.

"Cailyn?!" The door opened and I could barely hear the footsteps of someone coming in. "Cailyn!" Somebody wrapped their arms around me and pulled me close. "Calm down."

Hanako didn't seem to realize that I couldn't calm down.

"_Cailyn_." She coos, and rubbed my back as I cry into her shoulder. I could feel the fabric absorb the water and turn soggy. "Shhh, it's okay."

"It's not!" I cried out and choked a bit on the words. Everything hurt so much. "It's not… okay! He's gone… They're all… gone." That's right. Caven, mom, and dad aren't the only ones gone now. I've lost my only friends now, too. But that's my own fault. This is my choice.

Hanako was quiet for a few minutes, massaging circles into my back the entire time. "Maybe it's a good thing you're leaving." She mumbled to me. My crying faded into silent tears at some point. No more screaming, no more sounds, just a never ending wave of tears. Maybe I was making up for lost time.

The pain was going away, I was becoming numb. I couldn't feel anything, and I just laid there; limp, in Hanako's motherly embrace.

That thought made the tears come harder.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC, or its characters. I do own all original characters, scenes, dialogues, and plot line.

Alright then! Personally I think this chapter sucks, and not just in the morbid, depressed kind of way. If you like then... well, I've done my job. Heh...

That's the end of the author's note, but I just want to add on one little thing...

I was watching some Ouran panels the other day, with the English voice actors, and I found one with J. Michael Tatum, otherwise known as Kyoya. To tell you the truth I laughed my butt off. The entire video (and there are 5 parts), I was thinking about Kyoya actually saying all of these things that Mr. Tatum was saying. This has no relevance to the story whatsoever, but I'm still going to give a link and ask that you all watch. Also, in good quality. YES. HIGH QUALITY!

www. you tube . com /watch?v=X73vxzJBtm4

Just try it out, please! And if it doesn't work, type in:

AnimeUSA: Tatum Panel Part I

P.S. I'll update in a few days. I can promise this time because I already have the chapter written. Hee.

Okay! Long note over.


	32. Answers

-Chapter 32-

Answers

"You must be the Host Club." Mieko Iwahashi replied emotionlessly to the six boys and one girl in front of her desk. She was judging them, and not only their looks, but their character also. So this was the club she had heard so much about. "I've been waiting for you."

The comment was like a line from a horror movie, and it didn't go unnoticed by the hosts. There was surprise on a few of the young faces, but it was a statement others were expecting.

"Madame," Tamaki began in his most gentlemanly voice. A practiced voice and one that all the Host members were capable of using. Taking a step forward, he bent down a bit and smiled kindly. "Do you think we could see Cailyn?"

It was an unusual experience to arrive at the Iwahashi household and be ushered to the main office. The journey was a slow one, and everyone could tell that something was up. Hanako, who was their guide, would not raise her head from the floor. The butler Kyoshi had answered the door and did not greet them, but simply bowed and stepped aside further to accompany the group.

Now, in Cailyn's grandmother's office, the Host Club was terrified. The elderly woman in front of them had her hands clasped on her desk, and her piercing dark eyes stabbed at their bodies as the tension grew in the room. The experienced Iwahashi saw right through Tamaki's antics. "My granddaughter is not here."

"What?" Kaoru exclaimed, surprised written on his face.

"Where did Cai-chan go?" Honey questioned sweetly, and for once he did not have Usa-chan with him.

"No matter how much I want to tell you," Mrs. Iwahashi began and sagged into her chair with a sigh, "I promised Cailyn I would not tell anyone, no matter the circumstance."

"But it's important that we see her." Tamaki started again, and his whine was barely masked. Haruhi then stepped up to take over the discussion, knowing they weren't getting anywhere.

"Why is it you can't tell us her location?" The girl asked politely, but also rather briskly as her inquisitive side came out. This question hadn't occurred to the other hosts, except for Kyoya, but he was too busy thinking about other matters.

Mrs. Iwahashi looked around at the children, which is what they were, in front of her. "I really feel like my granddaughter needs to be with friends right now. I'm not sure what occurred, but as soon as she came home she was packing and ready to leave."

Sitting up in her desk, Mrs. Iwahashi absentmindedly picked up a photograph of her son and his wife. She stared at it lovingly as the Host Club watched on. "That girl has been through far too much, and I'm not going to risk her trust. I'll just have to wait this out."

"What do you mean she has been through a lot?" Tamaki questioned, and his mind was thinking of the beach and ball incidents. Yes, those are rather frightening experiences, but it's not enough to get so worked up about, right?

The older woman gazed about their faces in bewilderment, her thin eyebrows raised and eyes wide. "Surely… surely she would have told you?"

"About what?"

The woman sighed and rubbed her now weary eyes as she rose slowly from her desk. It was not a question as to whether or not to tell the Host Club about Cailyn's past, Mrs. Iwahashi knew someone needed to have knowledge on the situation, it was a question as to how they would take it.

With flowing grace of one who was not in her sixties, Mrs. Iwahashi's low heels clacked on the hard wood surface of the floor as she made her way toward a cabinet in the corner of the room. The Host Club followed behind her, and paused as she stopped with her hand on the handle of a drawer. It was several more moments before Mrs. Iwahashi, with a shaking hand, pried the drawer open.

"Cailyn was in an accident." She started, and began pulling several thin, flat boxes. "So was the rest of her family, including my son."

"The car crash, right?" Kaoru spoke quietly, and Mrs. Iwahashi turned with her hands now full. A small smile graced her lips, but her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Is that what she told you? I'm sorry, Kaoru, but it was much worse than that."

"How did you know I was Kaoru?"

"My grandchildren are twins; it was a part of my job to tell them apart." The twins hid their surprised looks, and the group walked back to the large desk as Mrs. Iwahashi set down her load. "Also, Cailyn talked about you all often. I feel as if I know the Host Club personally."

One by one the boxes lids came off and sheets of papers came out in droves. Stacks of newspaper articles lined the desk. CD's and tape cassettes went right next to them, and soon the surface was covered.

"What… what is all this?" Tamaki muttered and picked up a nearby clipping. In screaming bold were the words:

**122 KILLED IN CRASH**

_Yesterday, at 8:12 in the morning, 122 lives were lost after a Douglas DC-10 crash landed near the town of Aurora, Illinois. The passenger plane was only an hour into its flight on the routine return trip from Chicago to Denver when the captain lost control of the aircraft. Survivors have stated that the plane began to shake before it unexpectedly went into a freefall, hurtling more than 400 mph. The captain regained control momentarily and managed to slow the aircraft down, but it was too late. Of the 140 on board, 38 survived, most with critical injuries. The cause of the crash is still unknown, and the names of the dead will not be released until families have been notified._

"This is…?" Haruhi picked up another newspaper with a similar headline. One after another article after article was read and pictures were looked at. It was evident now, that the Host Club had been lied to.

"Then this means that," Kaoru hesitated while setting the paper down, and he looked up anguished, "Cailyn… was in this accident?"

The woman nodded and seemed to sink even lower into her chair. "I lost my son that day. My daughter-in-law. My grandbaby."

Tamaki joined Honey and Mori on a couch in the office. The seniors were silent, having no comments on the information they were just given, and Tamaki was overwhelmed. "Why didn't she tell us? Her friends?" Tamaki was so mortified. His friend had gone through this, was _still_ going through this. He had to find Cailyn, he had to help her… but what could he do. What can you do to comfort someone who's lost their family?

"I think it might have been because it hurt too much." Kaoru murmured, and moved closer into his brother. Hikaru was just as happy for the comfort and warmth as Kaoru was, and he continued to remain silent. He had been so mean to Cailyn, and he never even really knew her; what she had experienced.

A chill ran through Hikaru's body at the thought of losing Kaoru. A memory from the Host Club popped up, and he remembered when she was talking about being away from her twin. She was more than just away from him; she had lost him. "I can't help but think of all the times we've mentioned her parents, or her brother. No wonder she always looked so hurt." Hikaru joined in.

"We didn't even see the clues." Honey finally spoke up and tears started to well in his child like eyes. Mori ruffled the boy's hair, and Honey cried harder. For once, Mori was powerless, and he didn't like it.

Haruhi had nothing else to say. She had an idea of what Cailyn was going through, but she had only lost her mother, not her entire family. The girl watched on has her friends dealt with their own pain, and one in particular caught her attention. "Kyoya-sempai?"

The older boy didn't turn away from the window. It had started raining again. There was only a light sprinkle, not the heavy, aching rain from before. "I had no idea. I performed a background check, I checked her records, and there was nothing of the crash in them. I… I didn't know anything."

"Kyoya." The raven-haired boy eventually turned to the strong voice. Tamaki was hunched over behind him, long hair shielding his eyes from view. "You're an idiot."

"Tama-"

"She _loved _you!" Tamaki's head snapped up and tears had also formed in his eyes. They were falling freely, and mixed in with the rage on his face, Tamaki was intimidating.

"Cailyn forced her way through everything. She dealt with her pain and overcame it!" Tamaki shouted angrily, and he continued to yell even though the look on Kyoya's own face was excruciating. "Tonight when I was with her, she was already gone. But the only time I've even seen Cailyn so truly happy is when she was talking about you; when she admitted her feelings, for _you_."

Tamaki placed his hands on Kyoya's shoulders, and Kyoya stood there, silently staring at the hardwood floors. It would be a lie to say he was deep in thought, because all that was running through his mind were Tamaki's words. Cailyn was in love with him. Cailyn, the girl who had always been so mysterious and reclusive. The girl who could annoy him without even trying, and more importantly, could annoy him at all. She wasn't afraid of him when he woke up, and she was the girl who could make him think about more than himself, and forget the club, and school, and home. Cailyn… Cailyn knew who he was. She saw his true character.

And he needed to get her back.

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters. I do own all original characters, scenes, dialogues, and plot line.

I did not lie! My computers been having issues with uploading, and I've finally been able to get on.

Okay, last 'random-change-in-point-of-view' chapter. I'm sticking with first person. For the rest of my life...

Well, not much else to say. This time it may be a bit of a wait. I'm going to write until this story is finished, then post. Ah, its almost over. So sad...


	33. Return

-Chapter 33-  
Return

"She looks like such a guy." The pretentious whisper of a girl reached my ears.

"What a freak." Another sneered as I strapped my guitar to my back and dumped my books in my messenger bag, without caring about the now crushed papers. "She just had to come to _our_ school."

Back at ya.

I walked past Ashley and Mariah, along with the rest of their posse, on my way out the door. A dark heel attached to a small foot shot out just as I strolled by. I stepped easily over it, ignoring their huffs of frustration. Next up was the guys who I again walked past without a single glance. They knew the routine by now. Don't look, don't speak, and no one gets hurt.

I stepped outside the exit of the school and was greeted by another cold November day. At least New York's weather is predictable.

Turning my iPod up as loud as I could, I prepared for the long walk back to the apartment even though I knew the music wasn't going to block out the sounds of the city. Moving as quickly as I could down the sidewalk without running into anyone in the large crowds, I worked on not remembering the unwanted memories that were constantly milling around in my head these days. Why does it have to be so hard to forget? I thought time healed all wounds. If that was true, I wouldn't have dealt with all that crap after… after the crash.

Sighing, I stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the light to change. It's been about a month since I left Japan. Over a month since I left Ouran Academy and the Host Club. Over a month since I left…

Thankfully the light turned green and distracted me from finishing that thought. Nothing good would come out of thinking of him.

Horns blared out for no reason. It's not like there's room for anyone to move anyway. Why honk the damn horn if traffic's backed up for miles?

The window shops were beginning to look more festive. Shop owners and the city in general had started putting up decorations for the oncoming holidays. I can't remember if I like Christmas, but I'm going to say no. It's no fun being alone.

Alone.

Another red light stopped me, and the cluster of people dressed in black that had once been so suffocating, was now a safe haven. It proved that I wasn't the only one out there. There were other people… but they don't know what I've gone through. No one seems to really understand.

Now that I'm thinking about it, not even that stupid therapist understood how I felt. She said I needed to talk, get my thoughts straight, be around people. What good is there to talk to someone who's never experienced real pain, except for in theory? What's the point in thinking, if there are no thoughts in my head? Or better yet, thoughts and memories I don't want to remember? At one point in time I did think that that woman was right about one thing, but people only hurt you. They come into your life, or are there to begin with, and then they leave. Simple as that. Poof! Like fairy dust, or ghosts.

The light changed and I was on the move again. Even my mittened hands were cold, and I stuck them in my coat pockets. Sometimes I think Aunt Sherrie wants to send me to a therapist. She's talked to Grandma. She was there when I came home for that short period of time after my release from the hospital, and before I left for Japan. I'm depressed, not blind. I see the looks I get from people, and what they do.

I know that Aunt Sherrie won't let me cook because she doesn't trust me with a knife. Not that it would do me any good with my vegetarian diet. She knocks on the door when I spend too long in bathroom, double checking to "see if I fell", or that's the way she says it. Joking, of course. She even texts me if my walk home from school is longer than usual. Making sure I wasn't hit by a car, but she means jumps.

The apartment came into view, and I sighed. I could see the long stream of my breath for a moment and then it disappeared. I know Aunt Sherrie means well. She lost her sister, too. It's not like I try to worry her, and the only time she seems hopeful is when I ask for chocolate milk. I guess she thinks of it as some kind of connection to life.

"I'm here," I called out when I unlocked the apartment door. There wasn't an answer, and I dropped my bag on a table and headed to the kitchen.

It's a nice apartment, more of a condo really. Better yet, the building is just houses stacked on a bunch of other houses. Aunt Sherrie's doing well at her job. Maybe she's at the office. "Gone to get groceries. Still milk in fridge."

Or not.

Once I had a glass of chocolate milk poured I headed down the hall to my room, leaving my book bag where I dropped it. While at Ouran I caught up with all my studies that I had missed, and even more. Now I'm ahead in school. I'm a genius to everyone else, which is sad because Alemany is a private school. Like the New York style of Ouran, but less prestigious and more… American.

The sheets were cold when I sat down on the bed and flipped on a light. I slipped off my converse, tights, and plaid skirt and replaced them with some sweats. The dark green blazer went in a chair, and the dress shirt and tie went with it.

I miss the powder blue uniforms, and bright yellow dresses. I grabbed my sweatshirt and threw it on. They were so flashy, and tacky, and… perfect, especially for Ouran and its pink walls.

"Stop thinking of it," I groaned, plopping down on the carpet to lean against the metal bed frame. White walls, cream carpet, abstract paintings. There's nothing here that's really me. No piano, no bookshelves, no tree outside the window. No host club.

"Stop thinking about them." I repeated in a low moan, aggravated at myself.

I stared at the wall, which I had done everyday since I got here. A slate white wall which should have two holes from where my eyes look at it. Nothing seems to pass the time faster than doing nothing. Since the school days are shorter here, and I don't have the club to go to-

"STOP IT!" I screamed, and grabbed the nearest thing next to me and threw it. Dobby flew across the room and hit the wall with a soft thud. I waited a few heartbeats before crawling over to the giant stuffed dog and pulled him close.

Big grey eyes looked up at me, and I gazed into the eyes. The same color as- I buried my head in the neck of Dobby, but I wouldn't cry. There's no point in crying over him. I left on my own. Besides, I'm better off without him. Without them. I'm better off without anyone.

A knock on the door surprised me, and I flinched as Aunt Sherrie opened the door. "There you are. Want to help put away groceries?"

I didn't miss her expression that lasted just a second. It was surprise, mixed with concern and sadness. "Cailyn, what are you doing?"

"Thinking of a song," I replied monotonously, and stood up to place Dobby back on the bed. I arranged his paws and patted down his fur before standing fully. "I may pick up some sheet music tomorrow morning."

"That's sounds like a good idea." Aunt Sherrie smiled, almost greatfully, and I followed her down the hall to the kitchen. We worked in a comfortable silence at first. We never really talked with each other. That's not bad, or anything, Aunt Sherrie and I get along well. And time doesn't always need to be spent talking.

"How was school?"

"Uneventful." The answer was simple, and somewhat true. Aunt Sherrie nodded and put the bread away. She wants me to make friends, but the kids here are nothing like the ones in Japan. They're meaner and less friendly. I had forgotten that.

"You've lost your tan now," she joked, and I cracked a grin to please her as I placed a grape in my mouth.

"I think I'll stay pale. It matches my hair more."

"Sounds good."

I was thanked when we were done, and she began on dinner. I went to sit on the balcony to wait, and I could fell her eyes watching me through the glass every once in a while.

Sighing, I pulled my knees up to my chest on the lawn chair, adjusting the hat I had slipped on, on my way out. Soon it'll start snowing. It's probably already started snowing back home, though.

In Colorado, I mean.

The sun started to set a while ago, and now the moon was out. Lights came on around the building, even though it was unnecessary with all the lights from the city. I miss the country. I miss the stars, and the silence, and trees. The city's good too, though. There are people, and stores, restaurants. It's a newer feel.

One good thing about night here is that the traffic is less. In this part of time there aren't many cars to begin with, but this is New York. Walking, that's another good perk here. Lots of exercise, not that I needed it. I had lost weight again.

There was some commotion from the street below, and I got up to see what was going on. Six stories below a string of limos had arrived across the street, as per usual. It's that fancy bar again. No one ever pays any attention to the book shop next door, but it gets enough customers to stay open.

I watched as the people stepped out of the first limo. Dressed in black and wearing sunglasses, even at night. It was a couple, and the bouncer moved the velvet rope to let them in, much to the disappointment of the line. The limo pulled away, and I didn't stay to watch the other limos. It was getting colder out, but I could hear the surprise from the people on the streets after the slamming of car doors. It's Friday, so there must be some pretty important people out tonight.

"Cailyn?" I looked up just as I was stepping away from the railing.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot the zucchini," Aunt Sherrie replied apologetically, slipping on her winter wear. "I'm going to run down to the market to get some."

"Alright. It's crowded down there. Be safe." She nodded, and I stepped inside when she moved away from the doors. After a quick bustling and a small wave she left.

There was vegetable soup on the stove, and an unfinished platter of zucchini casserole was on the counter when I went to the fridge to grab a drink. Besides the pile of greens, there were also three cartons of chocolate milk. Just enough to last me a week. I never really figured out if it was bad drinking so much milk. Is wrong not to drink water? I'm still alive, so maybe calcium repels death.

No, Caven drank just as much milk as me.

I would have thought I'd be used to being by myself by now. It's tacky, but even when I'm around people, I feel alone. Their presence is comforting, but they're not really there.

Almost growling, I fell onto the couch and flipped the TV on. Reality TV show, fake reality TV show, cartoon, cartoon, inappropriate cartoon, news, news…

Why do I even bother doing this?

With the TV as background noise I traced the ridges in the high ceiling and played notes in my mind. I could have gotten a keyboard, but it's just not the same as the real thing. There's a hollow sound to the music. No matter how much emotion is poured into it, the notes are empty.

The doorbell ringing brought me out of my reverie, and I stared at the door uncertainly. We never have visitors. Maybe Aunt Sherrie forgot her key.

I struggled out of the soft couch and mound pillows, only to fall on the floor. This time the visitor knocked, and I hurried up to see who it was. I couldn't see a face, only a chest of a man.

Okay, Cailyn. Open the door, or don't open the door?

I watched as an arm rose again and slowly knocked, kind of like mass murders do in the movies. The arm fell to the man's side, and there wasn't even a muscle twitch from the guy.

Might as well open it.

I opened the door fully, not wanting to look like an idiot poking my head around, like what people when they take a shower but just watched a horror movie and are expecting the killer to be in their bathtub.

Now I kind of wish I had just poked my head around.

* * *

And we're back! Which means the story is coming to a close. How sad... Well, until that day comes let's focus on the now.

Writing depressing crap is so much easier than happy-go-lucky crap. No idea why, it just is.

This is a short author's note. Thank you all for reading!

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC or its characters. I do own all oc's, dialogues, plot line, and scenes.


	34. Turmoil and Relief

-Chapter 34-  
Turmoil and Relief

"_Mori_?" I glanced around him quickly and down the hall was yet another recognizable face.

"Cai-chan!" Honey squealed, and ran down the hall laughing, Usa-chan dangling by an arm at his side. He didn't jump into my arms like he had always done, thankfully, but simply stood next to Mori obediently. Normally Mori's the one obeying like a servant.

"Cai-chan, we're so happy we fou-!"

Honey's voice was cut off as I slammed the door in the pairs' faces. I clumsily locked it and then again with the key under a potted plant by the couch.

The doorbell rang, and this time I ignored it as question after question ran through my mind. Why are they here? How did they find me? Did Grandma…? No, she wouldn't have told. I trusted her, and she knew that. There was no way she would have broken that bond.

The limos.

I tuned out the small, rapid knocks on the door from Honey, and rushed out to the balcony. Sure enough, men in black were placed around two limos, and more were down at the entrance to the building.

"_Kyoya_."

I hadn't even thought that name in months, let alone speak it. It was painful, but it felt so good to say his name.

Kyoya had tracked me down, but why? I wasn't necessary to the Host Club, or his life. I didn't affect him in any way, so why did he have to come here and ruin everything?

Aunt Sherrie's bright red coat was visible from my position, and I hurried back inside. She's back, and I don't know what to do when she comes upstairs and finds two boys outside the apartment door. She knows about the Host Club. What will she do?

The knocking had gotten louder and more frequent. There are more hands, which means more people, which means… the rest of the club is here.

Damn it. Damn it all. If they come in here, if I just see them… I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'll do.

"Cailyn?" I froze in place, back to the door. Without realizing it, Aunt Sherrie had arrived and unlocked the door. "Cailyn!"

I was grabbed from behind and panicked, pushing Tamaki off by the shoulders to the ground. He stumbled and caught himself, while I full out tripped and hit the floor, hard.

"Cailyn?" Tamaki seemed to have backed away from me as I curled in on myself. Not for the fear of his well-being, but for mine.

I couldn't look him in the face. I couldn't look at any of them as a march of footsteps entered the room and formed a group by the door. "Just go away."

There was no sound, and I didn't have it in me to look up. I squeezed my eyes tight, caught between the couch and the club. I could run to my room; I don't think they'd try to grab me.

"Cailyn, we-"

"Shut up," I whimpered, and tears dripped off my nose and left dark spots on my pants. "Please, just stop."

I knew I couldn't handle it. Just in those few words Kyoya's voice was so soft, concerned. It sounded like he actually cared. My nails dug into the palm of my hand and I could feel the skin give, like so many other times. He doesn't care about you. The others might, but he doesn't.

"Cailyn, just listen." Kyoya's hand touched my curled up fist, and the simplest way to put it is that I lost control. I slid away and scrambled to my feet, but tripped again over the hem of my pants and fell into the wall. I pushed myself up and rushed to my room, but I was followed. Fortunately I closed the door in time, but not before I saw the distressed and pleading eyes of Kyoya.

The lock clicked and I slid down the wood until I was a pile on the floor. "Cailyn? Cailyn, please open the door."

I wouldn't answer him, and it was only him calling out to me. The others were silent, but I didn't know if I was thankful for that or not.

Are they hurting this much? If they really did care then they would be in pain, too. Their hearts would ache and tighten, and they wouldn't be able to breathe normally. They would be afraid, and the grief would be crippling, excruciating. Tears would never dry; constantly being replaced by new ones. I feel like my life's been cut in half already, and there isn't any time left. Time is supposed to heal all wounds but I don't have any, and the longer time goes on, the more opportunities there are to be hurt.

I don't want to die inside, just to have to live on as a stranger to those around me.

"Cailyn, please talk to me." Kyoya's voice was next to my ear on the other side of the door; as if he knew I would be on the ground. I still didn't reply and there was a thud on the ground. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"Why are you here?" I meant to sound harsh, but all that came out was the pitiful and tired voice of someone who had given up.

Have I given up?

"To get you back."

Get me back? You never had me. No, if he didn't have me then I wouldn't have fallen in love with him. "Why? I'm not important." Especially not to you.

"Cailyn, I…" Kyoya sighed and he sounded weary. I could almost see him rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses, because he wasn't the type to run a hand through his hair. "Cailyn, I don't know what to say."

"I don't believe that," I muttered softly, almost to myself. "You obviously took the time to track me down; you didn't just come without a plan of action. It's not like you."

"You're right," Kyoya chuckled wistfully, and I grabbed my hair in an effort to not hit something. "I did have something planned out, but looking at that idea now… it just doesn't feel right."

I don't think I can handle this anymore. My fingers dug into my scalp and I curled my body in as tight as I could. I wish I could feel numb, like so many months before this. I wish I had just stayed here.

"Cailyn? Cailyn are you there?"

Where else could I go? "Just… stop."

"Cailyn?" Kyoya must have stood up because the door handle jingled. "Cailyn, I need to apologize. Please open the door."

No. I moved away from the doorway and crawled across the carpet to grab Dobby. I held him close and leaned against the bed frame. The same spot that I always sit in.

"Cailyn," Kyoya sighed and there was another thump against the door. "I'm sorry."

If you came all this way just to tell me that, then I don't know you.

"I was fascinated by you, I couldn't keep away. Time after time I was proven wrong, whether it be in your speech or actions. Everything I expected how a girl should act was blown away when I met you. Even Haruhi's extreme straightforwardness and independence had not fazed me as much as you did."

Maybe this isn't Kyoya. Kyoya would never apologize, and he definitely wouldn't be spouting all this... this _stuff_ that made him vulnerable, more human. No matter how much this doesn't sound like Kyoya, that voice is his. Smooth and uniform, like it always has been.

Kyoya continued to talk, his voice fading every once in while as he thought. "Soon I found myself becoming concerned for your well-being. I could see this sadness in your eyes… but every time you were with me and the club, it disappeared. It gave me hope. But while in the hall with Hikaru, I panicked. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do in that circumstance and I spouted a lie right out of my mouth."

"I don't understand."

"_Cailyn_…" Kyoya sounded stressed, tired. If he's this tired then he should be shouting and complaining, and being Kyoya. He should be threatening me with in his long rants and he'd have Tamaki with him to get me to open the door. He wouldn't sound this innocent and childlike. This isn't my Kyoya, just like I'm not the Cailyn he used to know.

"Cailyn, I just… I love you."

I've been through moments when time seems to freeze, and the situation in front of me stops and replays in my mind over and over.

This wasn't one of those moments.

A surge of fury rushed through my mind, and I just about flew to the door and yanked it open. Kyoya, who had had his forehead resting against the wood, fell forward and then back in surprise. His face showed several emotions, but I was on him in an instant.

"Are you _mocking_ me?" I basically hissed, but I hadn't shown any emotions in months and it was hard to control my facial expressions. "Do you think you can just show up here and make fun of me?"

"Make fun of?" Kyoya's eyes flashed before the glass reflection took over, and his next words were laced with malice. "Do you really think I would come all this way for a _joke_?"

I backed away as Kyoya stood slowly, menacingly, but he didn't move from his spot and neither did I. "No, I don't-."

"Then why did you bring it up?" Kyoya cut in and I frowned.

"Because you don't love girls. You have guests that you get to buy loads of crap, and you are gentlemanly and courteous to old ladies and rich women." My emotions fell back into check and my now ever present look of indifference took root instead. My eyes felt hollow as I stared at the spot where Kyoya's own eyes should be. "You don't love me. You just want me to come back to Japan."

"Cailyn-"

"Don't use your host voice on me."

Kyoya took a step towards me and lowered his head just enough to get rid of the light glare. His eyes, as always, were penetrating and deep. "You apparently don't love me if you can't tell the difference between when I'm serious and lying."

"Or maybe I've just quit trying to notice." I mumbled, hopelessly. So he knows I love him? Well, I didn't exactly expect Tamaki to keep his mouth shut forever.

"Cailyn…" Stop whispering to me in that voice. Don't get so close to me, and pretend like you care. "What can I do to convince you that I love you?"

You can go away and stop making me feel my stomach is burning and my head is full of fog. "Cailyn, I love you. Cailyn."

"Shut up." Kyoya moved closer, and I flinched as his hand raised and his fingers caressed my cheek. As much as I wanted to deny I didn't feel anything, I couldn't. His hand moved until his entire palm was cupping my face, and he tilted my head back so I would look at him, even though the distance wasn't too much.

"I can see it, you still love me." His breath alone was enough to make me want to lean further into him, and every cell in my skin was saying _yes_, get closer. "Tell me, do you really think I would be here if I didn't care."

Kyoya's hold, firm yet soft, pulled my chin up to give him my answer.

Truthfully, no, I don't believe he would be here without an important purpose. But I just can't find a reason for him to suddenly love me so much. Was he like me, unknowingly moving closer and closer and feelings changing, only to be brought out because of an overpowering experience?

I could feel my eyes widening and I shied away from Kyoya, who for the first time during our encounter backed away.

That's right, the first real talk I had with Kyoya was about how he was just like me. Why didn't I realize the little things that gave away his feelings? During the sleepover he helped me cook, and even bandaged my finger. When I fell out of the tree, he was the first one I saw when I woke up, and his _expression_… He was the first person to take me out on an actual date, and that night during the thunderstorm… it's like I could have just sat there forever, not even talking and just staring into his eyes.

I've been pretty incompetent of my own feelings too, up to that moment on the playground with Tamaki. I always brushed aside my heart and that fluttery feeling whenever I was around Kyoya. Did he do the same thing?

"Cailyn?"

"You're serious," I sighed, and was suddenly very tired as I leaned into the wall.

"Yes."

"Really serious?"

"Yes."

"Well, you could have been a bit more convincing and shown up two months ago so I wouldn't have had to go through all this crap." I grumbled, turning just in time to be enveloped in a hug. Kyoya didn't seem to care he was out of character, or that the Host Club had been watching him on his knees the entire time while talking through a door. There was only one thing that he seemed to really care about.

Me.

It's nice to finally have someone to replace Dobby as a squeeze toy.

* * *

And it's DONE!!! I think... there's not much to add on.

I want to thank everyone for sticking with the story, even the boring and 'where the crap did that come from?' places. Just to lighten the mood for those that loved the story so much, there _will _be a sequel. I've already started, but I'm not sure when it will be published.

So... any last comments people have I'd loved to hear them! Suggestions for the next book would be good too.

_An~nd _I may be adding on a few oneshots every once in a while. Maybe. Or I'll just save them for next time. Who knows.

Thank you!

Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran or its characters. I do own all original characters, plot line, scenes, and dialogues.


End file.
